When All Is Said And Done
by Xtyne
Summary: **BEING REWRITTEN - Wake Me Up** Sequel to A Moment Changes Everything: Months after leaving Dallas, and harboring a broken heart, Taylor Edwards finds comfort in a new ally as trouble begins to brew. Old enemies emerge from the shadows while old lovers struggle with new relationships.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

The snowflakes were large as they fluttered to the ground, covering the world underneath a blanket of white powder. There was a smell to the air, the smell of winter, of Christmas looming just on the horizon. If you strained, you count faintly hear the chorus choir humming yet another tune in the small church on the other side of the town square. Walking through town, Christmas lights were being flicked on, while families hurried home to enjoy the last few hours of Christmas Eve with their loved ones. I continued to stroll through the emptying town, watching as shops turned off their lights, watching as cars disappeared from the streets, leaving the town silent and smelling faintly of candy canes and gingerbread.

Even as the sun set, the moon crescent reflecting off of the freshly laid snow, the stars twinkling in the clear night, I stayed out, wanting to remain there, in that perfect utopia for just a few more minutes. I didn't want to return home out into the country where a nagging mother would be waiting for me. I didn't want to force on that fake smile I've been using for months now, a smile that I knew my father saw right through. Life had been difficult since leaving Dallas. No one understood what I was going through, how heartbroken I was. But then again, I didn't let them. I didn't tell a single soul what occurred in Dallas, too afraid that it would become all so real once it was spoken out loud. A part of me still wished this was all a dream, maybe even a nightmare. Because that's what life without Godric was like; a complete and utter nightmare.

"I wonder what you're doing right now." I whispered to the silent night as I came to a bench, dusting off the snow, and sat down. I wrapped my jacket tighter around myself, my scarf nestled around my neck to ward off the cold breeze. I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander to that vampire I hadn't been able to forget about. Everything had ended so abrupt, and I think that was part of the problem. How was I supposed to move on and get over him when everything had ended so quickly? I wanted to believe that Godric loved me, that that was never the reason why he had asked me to leave. He never saw himself as the vampire that I did, as the good man that I believed him to be. All he saw was that monster, a monster he feared would hurt me. He blamed himself for all that I had gone through while in Dallas. But didn't he realize that being a part from him was the worst pain of all?

But still, this was at least better than death, wasn't it? At least Godric was out there somewhere, and not lost in some after life. Things could have gone much worse than they had, and I was at least grateful for that. But that didn't mend my broken heart. That didn't change much of anything. Because I still loved Godric with all of my heart. I still wished for those strong arms to wrap around me, for his soft lips to meet mine. I wished for things that I knew I could never have again. Holding onto those small wishes, those desires, it was the only thing that had kept me sane all of these months.

"I miss you." I sighed, staring up at the sky. I could have found him. I could have searched for him. Hell, I knew where his progeny was, I knew exactly where I could find Eric Northman. But I couldn't. Because I had made a promise. And I was too scared that if I broke that promise, if I just showed up and begged for him to be with me, that he too would break his end of the bargain and meet the sun. And I couldn't take that risk.

Even if living here, miles away from him, felt like I had already lost him to the true death.

"So much for a Merry Christmas." I ran a hand through my shoulder length blonde hair. I had cut my hair almost immediately once I arrived home. I wanted to change, to free myself from that girl I had become in Dallas. My hair was shorter, I let my mother dote over me, buying me a whole new wardrobe I would probably never enjoy. I tried my best to change, to become someone I wasn't in hopes that it would heal my broken heart. But it only seemed to make it ache even worse. Because Godric had never asked me to be someone that I wasn't. He had always accepted me for who I was and for what I was. I may not have had a single vision since returning home, but that didn't mean it wasn't a part of who I was. I was a seer. It had taken me eighteen years to come to terms with the fact that I wasn't normal, that I wasn't some average girl. He had given me that confidence. He loved me for who I was, not some act. And I missed that. I missed everything about him.

"You know, talking to yourself is a sign on insanity." An unfamiliar voice spoke from behind me.

I jumped, not expecting anyone else to be out at this time on Christmas Eve, and twisted on the bench to find a stranger standing there, his hands stuffed into his coat pockets. The man looked to be in his mid twenties, and was very handsome. I may have been in love with Godric, but I could still appreciate a handsome man once in awhile. And he was just that. He was tall and lean, and by the look of his jacket, I could tell it was expensive. His hair was chocolate brown and slicked back without a single strand out of place. He wore dark sunglasses covering his mysterious eyes, an odd sight to see when it was night. It was his smile, however, that eased the tension in my body. His smile was wide and friendly, and put me at ease right away. It was a smile that was rare to find, a true smile that so many, including myself, tried to fake.

"I wasn't expecting anyone else to be out at this time." I remembered how to speak, my cheeks growing a rosy colour and I was just thankful that it was freezing cold out and masked my embarrassment. I should have been keeping better attention to my surroundings. After everything that happened to me in Dallas, being paranoid was one thing I had learned wasn't exactly a bad thing. But I had let my guard down, and probably had completely embarrassed myself in front of this handsome stranger.

"I was just admiring how quiet it was." He shrugged, his smile widening. "And I suspect you were doing the same."

"Guilty." I nodded before glancing up at the large clock on the tower of the town hall. "I didn't realize how late it was. I should probably go."

"Don't let me scare you off." He shook his head, holding out his leather gloved hands to stop me. "I just couldn't help but be intrigued by the beautiful girl sitting all alone and talking to herself on Christmas Eve. Don't you have a family to be with?"

"I'm hiding from them." I admitted. "What about you? Everyone else is off tucked at home with their families."

"I just moved into town. My family is back in New York City."

"Why in the world would someone from the big city come live here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. I had lived in Dallas for only six months, and while I did love the small little farm I lived on, I did miss the feel of the big city. There was just something so magical about it. I couldn't understand why someone would willingly move from such a grand city like New York to a small little town in the middle of Ohio.

"Work." he explained with a single, vague, word.

"Doesn't seem worth it to me." I spoke frankly.

"It was very worthwhile, believe me."

"Well then, I suppose I should welcome you to my small little town then." I stood, brushing off the snow from my pants and held out a hand to the stranger. "My name is..."

"Taylor Edwards. I know who you are." His smile was warm, though I couldn't help but wonder what his eyes would have told me in that moment. If only he didn't have those darn sunglasses on. "I've heard some interesting rumours about you. And I've only been in town for forty eight hours."

I frowned, though kept my hand outstretched as his hand clasped mine. I knew my sudden disappearance and reappearance had been the talk of the town, but for someone so new to already know who I was, that was a bit unnerving. I heard the whispers; I knew what people were saying. I knew what they were saying before I had suddenly left. I could just imagine what this stranger thought of me without even knowing me for more than five minutes.

"Don't worry, I'm from New York, I'm quite good at dodging rumours." He assured, his hand shake firm but friendly. His hand, even covered in gloves, felt warm and strangely familiar. I couldn't place that feeling, that warmth that spreading through my fingers and up my arm. But there was an odd tingle in my hand even after it fell back to my side.

"It's alright; you wouldn't be the first to think I was crazy." I rolled my eyes. "The downside of living in a small town, I guess. It's alright if you believe them."

"So the alien invasion actually happened then?" he chuckled as my cheeks grew a bright red. Were the residents of this town honestly going around telling people that? "I'd rather know a person for myself than to believe everything I hear."

"That's refreshing." My tense shoulders loosened. "Most would rather believe everyone else. It wouldn't be the first time, and I doubt it would be the last."

"You asked me why I would move from the big city to such a small town, so why would you stay in a place that seems to make you so miserable." He wondered.

"I don't divulge my secrets to strangers." I couldn't help but feel at ease, and even lighter around this stranger. I didn't even know his name, and yet, there was something about him that made me feel like I knew him. I knew I didn't. I would remember a smile like his. There was just something I couldn't quite put my finger on about him.

"Ah, forgive my manners." He mocked a bow. "Jackson Brown at your service."

"It's nice to meet you, Jackson brown. I'm afraid I haven't heard a single thing about you. I'm sure that won't last for very long. If you have some deep dark secret, I'm sure it'll be let out of the closet within a week."

"These small town residents sure have claws, don't they?" he snickered.

"Oh you have no idea." A smile sneaked across my face without me even knowing it. It was the first true smile that had graced my lips in months. And to think, it was all due to a stranger.

Jackson's smile grew even wider, and I found myself enjoying that smile. Now if only I could see those eyes. Were they the deepest blue, or were they a simple forest green, or perhaps a nice, rich brown to match his locks. I wanted to just reach out and pluck those glasses from his face. My fingers were even itching to do so. I had to struggle to keep both hands nestled in my jacket pockets to keep from embarrassing myself for a second time that night.

I was thankful when the bells of the church began ringing, signalling it was already eight o clock. I knew my mother would be furious if I missed our traditional Christmas Eve dinner, and considering I was already half an hour late, I knew that unless I wanted to feel her wrath, I would have to make my way home sooner rather than later. The hard part was, part of me just didn't want to leave. I didn't even know this man before me. He was a stranger who had just moved to town and was wearing dark, mysterious sunglasses even though the sun was tucked beneath the horizon. But I couldn't help how different I felt around him. I didn't feel depressed or pathetically alone. I felt more like myself than I had ever since I jumped on that plane home in Dallas. I never thought I would feel like this again. I never thought I would smile, or laugh, or even feel a sliver of happiness. And I didn't just want that to disappear. Because I knew the moment I stepped foot back on that farm, reality would come crashing down around me. I would end up curled up in my bedroom, hiding from my mother, and wishing I was anywhere but there. Maybe I would even end up crying myself to sleep thinking about that vampire I desperately wanted for Christmas.

And I was tired of being that girl.

I was tired of crying. I would never get over Godric. I would always wish that I was there at his side instead of in this hell. I would always desire his arms to be wrapped around me, for his lips to be gliding across my skin. That would never change, not in this lifetime anyways. And I don't think I'll ever feel this way about another soul. Godric was it. He was the man that I loved, and I doubt I could ever find a replacement.

But I could use a friend.

I could use a distraction from this broken heart of mine.

Maybe this make believe Santa Claus was giving me a Christmas gift a few hours early, and in the form of Jackson Brown.

Who was I to deny myself a few hours of happiness and true Christmas cheer?

"I don't really want to go home." I admitted out loud.

"That kind of family, huh?" Jackson mused.

"You have no idea." I nodded, brushing my bangs out of my eyes. "My mother is one of a kind all right."

"I can relate." He nodded in understanding before glancing over his shoulder, a look of contemplation on his face. "I know we just met, but my place in only about a block away..."

"I don't know..." I chewed on my bottom lip nervously. There was something so familiar, so warm and welcoming about this stranger that it almost made me doubt if it was all just an act or not. Though I knew the answer to that before it could even become a question. He felt genuine. I couldn't understand how I knew this or why, but I did. Maybe it was just my intuition, the same intuition that told me Godric was anything but a monster. I believed it once, so why not now? "You're not some axe murderer are you?"

"Never on holidays. Even we axe murderers need a vacation." He chuckled, as if sensing my worries. "Look, I'm new to town; I don't know anyone besides my landlord and the very nosy woman next door. Just a cup of coffee, that's it. It'll give you a little bit more time away from that mother of yours."

"I guess I can't say no to that." I found myself agreeing, even though I probably should have just walked back to my car and gone home. "Just as long as I don't end up chopped up into tiny little pieces. I have a strong policy against that."

"I'll try my best." He held his hands up and laughed. "What do you say?"

He held his hand back out to me, and as I stared at it, it felt like it was more than just a friendly gesture. Because taking that hand didn't just mean accepting this man's offer of a cup of coffee and some friendly companionship. It was the first step to moving on, to starting down this new path of my life. And as scary as it was, as much as I wasn't ready for it, I knew that it had to be done. I wasn't sure if Godric would ever come to his senses and come back to me, if we would ever have a life together. I would never get over him; I would never stop loving him, that much I knew. But that didn't mean I couldn't try and be happy without him. That didn't mean I couldn't make a new friend and try and make life a little less miserably pathetic than it was right now.

Inhaling sharply, and feeling another flow of warmth spread through my hand as I slipped my hand into his, I quickly made up my mind.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **It's been forever since I promised a sequel to A Moment Changes Everything and I'm super sorry about that. work has been kicking my ass and I've just had this major writers block where I haven't been able to write a single damn thing. And then today, I got the idea to write another christmas companion piece to one of my true blood stories, and suddenly, it became this sequel. so I'm thanking the writing gods for giving me the ability to write again. sorry for how short it might be. I wanted to get this out there. there might be a second chapter posted today, it just all depends on how much the writing gods like me. hope you all enjoy this this sequel!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"Paris, London, Rome...if I were you, I never would have moved here." I mused as I sipped my second steaming cup of coffee.

"I've been all over the world, and yet nowhere really felt like home." Jackson shrugged as he stirred the pasta boiling in the large pot on the stove.

Hours had passed since I accepted Jackson's friendly offer of a cup of coffee that had now turned into a home cooked meal at eleven o clock at night. From the flashing of my phone, I knew just how angry my mother was. But I kept the device on silent mode and enjoyed Jackson's company. I got to know more about this man I had never met before tonight in only two hours than I ever knew about most of the people in this town. Everyone had judged me, even before ever getting to know me. I had always been that crazy girl, the one everyone always talked about. Things had only gotten worse after suddenly leaving to some unknown destination for half a year before returning home. Some thought I had been pregnant, others apparently believed I had been abducted by aliens. But no matter what, I was being judged. It had always bugged me growing up. I hated the whispers. I hated the looks everyone threw me. But for some reason, and while it did frustrate me, it just didn't seem to affect me the same way now. Maybe it just didn't matter anymore. I had met people who liked me for who I was. I knew I wasn't some freak like they all believed I was. I knew the truth about myself, and I felt confident enough to not care about anyone else.

It was still refreshing, however, to meet someone who wanted to get to know me for me, and not listen to the endless rumours going around town. He reminded me of Godric in that sense. Actually, he reminded me a lot of Godric. And while that should have saddened me, it didn't. Because for some reason, being in Jackson's presence was more relieving than I thought it ever could be with someone. He just made everything else just fade away. How could that even be possible? I had just met him hours ago. But it was true. I felt more alive chatting with Jackson in his kitchen than I had since I arriving back in Ohio. And that was something. That was a really big something.

"That's how I feel living here, truthfully." I admitted. "I used to love the little farm I grew up on, and I guess I still do. This place just...it just doesn't feel like home. It doesn't feel right anymore."

"Is there somewhere that does feel right?" He wondered as he leaned against the kitchen counter, gazing at the boiling pot of pasta every so often.

I stared down at the mug in my hands. That was a difficult question to answer. But I did know the answer. It was simple and yet so complicated at the same time. Because there was that one place that felt right, that felt like home. But it wasn't a city or a place in the world. It was with someone. And that's how it was supposed to be, wasn't it? Home wasn't supposed to be that place that you go to, that you live in. Home was supposed to be the people you were around, those that you loved. It didn't matter if it was some small dinky little town or the grandest city. Home was where you were loved and accepted, no matter what.

Godric was my home.

Unfortunately, my home was a little lost at the moment. And I wasn't so sure I would ever find it again.

"I have a feeling that was a much more loaded question than it was supposed to be." He mused, tilting his head to the side as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You could say that." I shrugged, glancing up at the man briefly. "Let's just say I know where I'd like my home to be, but I'm not so sure home would like me."

Jackson just nodded, understanding what I meant without having to fish for information. Two hours, and I already liked what I had discovered about him. He loved his family, though it was small with only his parents and a younger brother. But he travelled back to his childhood condo in the big city whenever he could. He had put off college for a few years and instead travelled around the world to places I could only dream about going to before settling back in New York to attend Columbia. He was a smart man, one that could have chosen to do anything with his life. And instead, he chose to move here, to some small town in the middle of nowhere. He didn't seem hard pressed for money, living in one of the larger apartments in town. I wasn't trying to be nosey, but I had given as much of the apartment as I could a good look over, and was surprised to find everything sleek and modern, not traditional at all like the rest of the residents in the town. He really was a city boy sticking it out in the country.

But he was kind. He had a sense of humour that was refreshing; humour that made me laugh harder than I had laughed in months. He knew when to push and when to pull back, and he never seemed to ask the wrong questions. He was polite, but not sickeningly, and I knew that if I got to know him better, I would call him a good friend.

There was still that feeling I had however, that feeling that I knew him better than I did. I couldn't place my finger on the reason why, I couldn't understand it at all. But there was just something about him that felt so damn familiar.

"You look lost in thought." He began draining the water from the pot, glancing over his shoulder as he did so.

"Just have a lot on my mind. More than I wished I did." I tried to loosen out my shoulders, running a hand through my hair and forcing myself to relax. It was Christmas after all. It used to be my favourite holiday. I just loved putting up decorations and humming along to carols. Hell, I even enjoyed baking with my mother when she wasn't driving me absolutely bonkers. It shouldn't have been possible to feel sad this time of year. And yet I seemed to manage it.

And I just didn't want to anymore.

Christmas was only officially less than an hour away and I wanted to enjoy those twenty four hours, even if it would be short lived with my broken heart making a return the moment it turned December 26th. I would be happy, even if it killed me. And being around Jackson made it a lot easier to accomplish that then being around a stranger normally would have.

"Sorry." I smiled apologetically. "No more thinking. It's Christmas; thinking isn't allowed."

His smile widened as he mixed his home made spaghetti sauce into the pasta before piling the delicious smelling late dinner onto two plates and laying them on the kitchen table. "Sounds good to me. Thinking never gets us anywhere good anyways."

"Amen to that." I nodded in agreement, taking a whiff of the food before me. "This smells delicious. You really didn't have to go to all this trouble, you know."

"I love to cook." Jackson shrugged, rolling up the sleeves of his dark blue sweater and sat across from me. "It's really no problem. I haven't had a home cooked meal since I moved into this place. The kitchen was feeling a bit lonely."

I chuckled. "Well thank you. For being an axe murderer on holiday, you're amazingly great."

"Why thank you." He grinned from ear to ear, lifting up his own coffee mug. "I'll remember that when I'm looking for my next victim."

"Here's to it not being me." I raised my own mug, clinking it against his.

He snickered, nearly choking on a mouthful of coffee as he shook his head. "I could never chop up someone so beautiful. What a waste that would be."

"You know how to make a girl blush alright." I laughed, the colour rising to my cheeks as I twirled a fork around the pasta.

"I try." He winked before the sound of a ringing telephone further into the apartment interrupted. His nose scrunched up as he glanced over his shoulder and into the hallway. "I really don't want to get that."

"Then don't." I was enjoying my time with Jackson and didn't want a single thing to ruin it.

"Unfortunately I have to." he sighed, pushing his chair back from the table. "It could be my mother. She has a habit of calling at the stroke of midnight on Christmas. It'll just take a minute."

"Go go." I ushered him from the room, understanding his need to answer the phone. Even though I didn't have the perfect family, it didn't mean someone else couldn't. What could his mother say anyways that would ruin this night? "I'll be right here, snooping for all your secret axe murdering weapons."

"Ah, then don't look in that cupboard then." He jabbed is thumb at the closest kitchen cupboard with a chuckle. "I'll be right back."

I nodded and watched as he hurried from the room. I listened to his footsteps before hearing the sound of a door creaking close, and guessed he was in another room. I took the opportunity of being alone to get a better look around. It was snooping, and it was completely wrong, I would admit that. But Jackson was absolutely perfect and a complete gentleman. There had to be something wrong with that. I knew in my heart that there was nothing terrible about this man, that I could trust him. But that part of me that had fought against my gifts and abilities my entire life just wouldn't believe that intuition of mine.

So I snuck into the adjoined living room, gazing at the empty bookshelf and fireplace mantle, glancing over partly opened boxes that he hadn't had time to unpack. Everything looked normal. Books, little artefacts here and there. A picture was at the top of one box with Jackson and who I assumed were his parents and brother. Nothing made the alarms go off, nothing to tell me he really was some axe murderer. He really was a normal guy.

"Stop being so paranoid." I scolded myself, shaking my head as I headed back into the kitchen.

Before settling back down, and assuming Jackson would be a few more minutes, I decided to search out his bathroom. Once his conversation with his mother was over, I wanted to spend as much uninterrupted time as I could with my new friend, and excusing myself to use the bathroom would put an embarrassing damper on the evening. I entered the hallway, gazing into open doors as I wandered through the apartment, hoping to locate the bathroom. Only two doors down and I was relieved to find the blue painted room. I was about to slip in when I heard Jackson's faint voice from across the hall. More curious than I should have been, I raised an eyebrow and tip toed closer to the nearly closed door across from the bathroom. I kept myself pressed against the wall, nice and hidden, as I strained to listen in. I should have been ashamed of myself, and expected coal in my stocking for being a horrible eavesdropper. What could I possibly learn about Jackson from listening in on a conversation between him and his mother? I just wasn't able to stop myself.

And thank god I didn't.

"_I told you, I invited her back to my apartment...yes I know that wasn't part of the plan...I don't know what to tell you."_ Jackson's voice was strained as he spoke in hushed tones. _"I think being part of her life is the best way to go. With all due respect, Mr. Northman..."_

I couldn't listen to another word. I had to cover my mouth with my hand while biting down on my bottom lip to keep from gasping out loud. Mr. Northman? As in the same Mr. Northman that I happened to know? How popular of a name could that be? And could it have been a coincidence?

Oh hell no. Coincidences just didn't occur. They didn't exist. That was just a nice polite way of denying the truth. And the truth was that Jackson somehow knew Eric Northman. And that just happened to mean that the last few hours getting to know this stranger had been a complete lie. What sort of plan did the two conspire? What did Jackson mean that being a part of my life was the right way to go? What did any of this mean?

I wasn't sure I wanted to stay to find out.

I wasn't aware of a single thing around me as I quickly hurried back down the hallway and into the kitchen where my coat was resting on the back of the chair I had once happily been sitting in. I snatched it right up, jabbing my arms through the sleeves, and quickly rushed to the door. Before I could even make it out of the kitchen, however, I was met with a rock hard wall. Or should I say, a rock hard chest.

"Is everything alright?" a look of confusion was plastered across Jackson's face. What a good little actor he was. Because that's all this was. An act. Well my intuition was on complete crack. That was the last time I would trust it. "Do you have to leave or..."

"Don't play that innocent little act with me." I glared up at him, doing up the buttons on my jacket as I tried to brush passed him. "I can see right through you."

"I don't think I know what you're talking about. Is everything alright, Taylor?" He grabbed my arm, pulling me to a stop before I could get to the door. That look of confusion was still written all over his face. I scoffed at the look. He really was good at this.

"No, everything isn't alright." I snapped at him, yanking my arm free. "I was a complete idiot thinking I could trust some random stranger. I should have known better."

"Taylor?" he questioned. "Did I do something to upset you?"

"Yes, you lying asshole, you did." I took a step backward, my glare trained on his face. "You made me believe you were this nice, honest man who just wanted to talk."

"That's all I wanted." He tried to reason, holding up his hands in defence.

"Oh really? Is that why you were talking to Eric fucking Northman in secret then?" I accused, the anger bubbling inside of me.

The expression on his face froze, and I knew I had hit the nail right on the head.

"You're unbelievable. You both are." I shook my head angrily. "Why the hell were you talking with him? How do you know him? God, I really am some stupid naive girl, aren't I?"

I twisted back around, reading to storm from the apartment. Jackson however, stopped me, or at least attempted to.

"Look, please, just let me explain."

"Explain? You want to explain why you were talking to him about me? Why you have some sort of plan with him? I do hope you know what you're getting yourself into. The guy is quite as ass." I sneered over my shoulder.

"Taylor, just let me explain, please." His hand quickly appeared on the door as I tried to open it. I frowned as I attempted to pull it open, only for it to remain shut. I let out a sigh in exasperation before turning back around, my arms crossed as I glared darkly up at him. "I didn't mean to lead you on in any ways. I really did just want to talk with you tonight."

"What plan do you and him have? And why the hell does it have to do with me?" I demanded to know.

Jackson sighed, his arm falling back to his side as he nodded. "Eric hired me to watch over you about a month and a half ago."

I just stared up at him, trying to make sense of what he had just said. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"I was hired by Eric to watch over you, to make sure no harm came to you." He explained, running a hand through his hair. He still had those damn sunglasses on. He hadn't taken them off, even when we had entered his apartment hours ago. I had been polite, pretending it wasn't odd at all. But now I was beginning to believe it really was strange that he kept those sunglasses on at all times. "It was supposed to be from afar, but after recent discoveries, I decided that perhaps getting closer to you would be better."

"Why would Eric Northman want someone to look out for me though? And why would he go to the trouble of hiring someone to do it?" I questioned, my eyebrows scrunching up in confusion. None of it made any sense. I knew Eric and I seemed to come to an understanding back in Dallas after everything happened, but I wouldn't exactly say we were the best of buds. So why would he honestly care if anything happened to me? Why would he go to the extreme lengths of hiring someone to watch over me?

"Because you're in danger." Jackson slipped his hands into his dark jean pockets. "And he was...worried I guess you would say, though he never actually said those words when we talked."

"Again, I ask, why would he hire someone to look out after me? And what do you mean I'm in danger?" my mind was swimming with information. "This makes no sense."

"The Fellowship of the Sun has been keeping tabs on you." He tried to explain. "Not just you, but on Eric and most of the others that were involved in Dallas a few months ago."

"After what happened at the church and their failed attempt to kill all the vampires in Godric's..." my voice faltered as Godric's name passed through my lips. "...at the Sheriff's nest, Steve Newlin would be smart to just leave us all alone."

"No one ever said that man was a smart one." He chuckled darkly. "He's been keeping a keen interest in all supernaturals lately, not just vampires. Shifters, Witches, pretty much anything that isn't...normal."

"Which would include me." I nodded slowly. "But...why me?"

"I may not have been there, but the rumours have circulated. You seemed to have pissed Steve Newlin off quite a bit."

"I thought you didn't believe everything you heard?" my eyes narrowed.

"I believe the truth." He shrugged, looking me dead in the eye, or at least I think he was. "Look, I'm sorry for misleading you and lying. I would have kept my distance if I thought it would be for the best. But some members of the fellowship have been around the town a bit more, growing closer to you, and I was getting concerned."

"I think I would know if members of that psychotic church were hanging around my town." I pointed out.

"You're miserable here. You seem to hate this town. Don't you think it's possible that you could have overlooked some new residents in town? You didn't know I was here until I let myself be known."

"That means absolutely nothing. If something was going on I'm pretty sure I would have heard about it."

"Not necessarily." Jackson sighed heavily. "There were two members following you last week. Never close enough to hurt you...not until tonight."

My heart came to a near stop. "What?"

He moved around me, taking me by the shoulders and moving me away from the door before checking out the peephole, as if he was expecting to find the enemy lurking out in the hallway. When he saw enough to satisfy himself, he turned back towards me, his gaze boring into mine.

"They were watching you from their car. They were hidden enough that you wouldn't have seen them, but I've been keeping a close eye on them for long enough now that I was able to recognize the same car they've been using. Not exactly bright in that department, let me tell you."

"Get to the point." I hurried him along, my heart nearly leaping right out of my chest at the mere thought that I had been watched without even knowing it. How could I have missed members of the fellowship following me around, watching me? I thought I had been paranoid enough lately that I would have caught something fishy going on. But apparently I wasn't paranoid enough. And that worried me. What else have these fellowship of the sun members been able to do? What would they have done if Jackson here hadn't suddenly shown up tonight? I had been so lost in my own thoughts that they could have attacked me and I wouldn't have known until it was too late.

"One was about to get out of the car, and you were so oblivious to everything else around you that I knew they would have tried to take you. So I...I got to you first."

I had to look away. I couldn't take those covered eyes staring down at me so intensely without his orbs ever being shown. But I could just feel the stare and it unnerved me. I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling a chill in the air. I couldn't believe how close I had almost come to being kidnapped again. And in my own hometown. I had thought I would be safe here, that all the trouble with the fellowship was over and done with. But apparently not.

"I should have told you straight up who I was and what was going on. I just didn't want to scare you or make you worry. I'm sure once these guys realize that they're not going to be able to get to you, then they'll run off and leave you alone. I just couldn't take the risk of anything happening, so I just introduced myself." His tone was almost that of pleading, like he was trying to make me see that he didn't want to hurt me. Was there seriously anything wrong with this guy?

"And asking me back here?" I asked in a small voice. "Was that part of the plan?"

"I thought it would be safer for you not to be driving alone at this time of night when they were right on your tail. By now they probably would have given up." He shrugged. "And I wasn't expecting you to be so easy to be around as you are."

I chewed on my bottom lip, trying to process everything. I had to deal with a broken heart and the possibility that I may never see Godric again, and now this? Now I had to deal with the fellowship trying to ruin what little I had of my life? And this man before me, the man I had found myself trusting, and still did, was actually hired by the progeny of the man I loved to watch over me, to protect me. This was just too much. I couldn't handle all of this thrown at me at once. It was too much to deal with.

"I think I need to go home."

"At least let me drive you." Jackson offered, not trying to talk me out of leaving. "I'll feel better knowing you got there safe and sound."

I closed my eyes for a moment, inhaling deeply for exhaling. I tried to clear my head, I tried to rid all my worries and fears, I tried to find a reason to say no to Jackson, to not trust or believe him. But I couldn't. Because I did still trust him. I just didn't understand why.

"Under one condition." My voice wavered as I opened my eyes and stared up at him.

"I won't chop you into a million little pieces?"

"Take off those ridiculous sunglasses." I ignored his comment. "I don't know what your deal is, but if I'm going to believe any of this, if I'm going to trust you, I'm going to need to look into your eyes and not some glasses."

His expression faltered, and for a moment, I thought he was going to refuse. But after a long pause, he sighed; his head bowing as he slowly raised a hand and began slipping the dark sunglasses from his face. He held them down at his side almost in defeat before raising his head. I gasped, my eyes widening in surprise as I stared into his deep gaze for the first time. His eyes weren't as blue as the ocean, or as green as the forests, and they most certainly didn't match his soft locks. Instead, his orbs were a light, milky silver, not even a pupil in sight.

"Y-you're..." I couldn't even say the word, my hand covering my gaping mouth.

"Blind. Yes, I am." He nodded, tossing his sunglasses onto the hall table before crossing his arms over his chest. I stared at where the sunglasses had landed perfectly on the table. How could he have done something so perfectly when he was blind, when he had just moved into this apartment and couldn't have known his way around here as well as he seemed to? it should have taken him weeks to get used to the feel of the apartment, to walk around as naturally as he had. Hell, as I thought back to earlier, to his intense stares down at me, to our clasped hands as we first met, to everything since then, all I could think about is how he could have done everything so _perfectly_. "You're wondering how I can possibly be blind."

"It's just...I mean..." I fumbled over my words, my mind spinning. "How..."

"You know how." A small smile appeared on his lips. "A part of you knew it the moment our hands touched, the moment we met."

"I don't...what are you talking about?" I questioned.

"I'm exactly like you, Taylor. I'm a seer."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

"A seer...but how?" I tried to understand what Jackson had been trying to explain to me for the past half an hour. We were minutes away from it officially being Christmas and the festive holiday couldn't have been further from my mind than it was at that moment. All I could think about was everything Jackson had told me. "I just...I don't get it. And I mean, you're blind, but you act so...so not like your blind."

A look of amusement played on his face as he sat across the kitchen table from me. His sunglasses lay discarded in the table in the hallway still, his milky orbs staring back at me as if he could see perfectly like any other normal being. But he was blind, or at least that's what he assured me. It was still a bit hard to believe.

"I was born physically blind. I haven't been able to see a single thing my entire life." He explained, leaning forward and clasping his hand on top of the table. "But that doesn't mean I haven't been able to _see_."

"How exactly does that work?"

"There are many different forms of being a seer, Taylor. For some, a single touch is all that's needed. Others, like yourself, primarily get their visions through dreams."

"And you?" I raised an eyebrow in wonder. "How exactly do you see your visions? How do you act so normal when you're...I feel like I'm offending you here and that's the last thing I mean to be doing."

"It's alright Taylor." He chuckled. "You're not offending me at all. It's a lot to try and understand at once, I get that. My abilities, they're very rare. So rare that only two others have been like me.

"So then...how exactly does this all work for you?" I learned forward in interest. For a moment, I forgot about the fact that he was hired by Eric, that the fellowship of the sun was very keen on kidnapping me for a second time. I just wanted to know everything that I could about Jackson, about the man that I was still on the fence about. Thought a part of me knew in the end, I would trust him, I would accept everything and just move on. At least I was easily about to move on from this. My broken heart on the other hand, not so easy.

"I don't necessarily see visions like you would, or like any other seer would. I see everything, and I do mean everything, seconds before it happens."

"Now when you say everything, you mean..." I trailed off in awe.

"Of course, I am surprised at times. I never saw you storming out of here, not until the last split second. It all depends on decisions, on what's happening around me. Sometimes I won't know a single thing that's happening because everything is occurring so fast. But for the most part, I know exactly what's going to happen."

"So then...you know exactly what I'm going to..."

"...say before you say it. Yes and no. Sometimes it differs, sometimes I'm right on the money. Sometimes I'm way off." He shrugged his shoulders. "Its how I can move so freely, how I can act like any normal person. I know what will happen, where everything is, what people will say. I may be physically blind, but I do have my _sight _to guide me."

"Wow." I leaned back in my chair, in complete amazement over what I had just discovered. I knew Godric had told me that there were others like me, and yet so different at the same time. I just never expected this. Jackson was a seer, but he could see every little thing, know almost every little detail, seconds before it happened. He was cursed with blindness, and yet it didn't hinder him for a single moment. It was absolutely amazing.

"It's why I wear the sunglasses. People tend to get suspicious when they realize how well a blind man is behaving without being able to physically see."

"I guess I can understand that." I nodded slowly. "Have you always been able to see everything?"

"Have you always have visions in the form of dreams?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ever since I could remember."

Jackson nodded. "It was the same for me. I've just always been able to _see_ everything that I ever needed to. I can't see something that isn't directly related to me, or even something that will happen an hour from now. In one way, I suppose that's a good thing I guess."

"That's just...wow." I had to shake my head to try and get a hold on myself. "Sorry, it's just a lot to take in."

"I get it." he offered a warm smile. "Not many people know this about me, about what I can do. Only a select handful do, and I try to keep it that way."

"I won't tell anyone." I assured. "I know what it's like to have everyone talking about you, and not in a good way. I've been called a freak more times than I can count."

"You're anything but a freak, Taylor. This, on the other hand." He waved at his milky orbs. "This is a bit more freakish."

"Not at all." I couldn't help but crack a smile. "You're not a freak, Jackson. In fact, minus the fact that you're working with Eric Northman, you're pretty perfect."

He laughed and shook his head. "I'm anything but perfect, Taylor. You'll learn that soon enough."

"Even though you lied to me, and I should be furious with you for that, and even though I've only known you for a few hours now, I can't help but trust you. I can't help but believe everything that you tell me. You're right; I did know something was different about you." I thought back to that feeling I just couldn't place earlier. Now I understood what my intuition was trying to tell me. He was one of us, he was a seer. "I couldn't understand it before, but I do now. And while logic tells me I should storm out of here and hate you, I can't seem to do it."

A sigh of relief escaped his lips as his once tense shoulders relaxed. "Good, I'm glad. I never wanted you to hate me. I would have kept you in the dark if I could have. But I should have known you would have been eavesdropping..."

"Hey, you shouldn't be having secret conversations across from the bathroom." I pointed out with an eye roll. "I still find it hard to believe that Eric would care enough about me to hire you to protect me."

"I don't think it's him that cares about you." He sent me a knowing look. I quickly looked away, knowing where he was going to go with this. And I just wasn't ready for this conversation. It was the reason I hadn't told anyone what happened in Dallas. It was the reason that Godric was some unknown entity to my parents. I couldn't talk about him; I could barely even speak his name out loud. I didn't want to have this heart to heart, to know whether or not he loved me, or if fate would one day bring us back together. I just wanted to keep my feelings internal. It was easier that way. "I know you don't want to talk about it, that much I know without seeing it. But just let me say this..."

"Please don't." I asked, my eyes already beginning to water. Just thinking about Godric brought tears to my eyes. And I just didn't want to cry, not right now, not when it was practically Christmas.

"From what Eric has told me, you mean enough to...a certain vampire that he feels the need to ensure that your safe for him. I've known Eric Northman for a few years now, and I know that's an impressive feat." Jackson surprised me by reaching across the table, his hand grasping mine. I was surprised by how warm his hand still was, how his touch felt so right, so familiar. We were so similar, and yet so different at the same time. It was almost like a part of me, my gifts, knew what he was, knew who he was, and accepted him before I even understood a single thing. Intuition, it's a funny thing at times. "But you were right earlier. It's Christmas, officially now, and thinking should not be a part of Christmas. I can drive you home, if you'd like now. I know this has been a lot to process."

"It has been." I sighed, running a hand through my hair and meeting his gaze. "But there's just one thing I think I need to do before going home."

"And what's that?" he asked with interest.

"What exactly is Eric's phone number?"

* * *

><p>"I'm beginning to think it was a bad idea to give you Eric's personal number." Jackson groaned to himself as I sat behind his desk, the phone in my hands as I waited for the damn vampire to pick up.<p>

"You owe me for the whole lying and stalking me thing."

"I wasn't stalking you, I was protecting you." He pointed out, though he shook his head and leaned back in one of the chairs across from the desk. He had ushered me into his office after we had finished the now cold pasta and he had told me everything I needed to know. He had tried to discourage me from calling Eric, knowing his wrath just as well as I did, but there was no way I was going to let this go. I wanted to hear it from the Viking's mouth exactly what he was thinking leaving me out of the loop. He had told me to call him, to contact him if anything ever happened. So why the hell didn't he tell me the fellowship was keeping an eye on me? It would have saved a whole lot of trouble.

"If that's what you people call it these days." I teased with a wink before straightening in the chair as a familiar voice met my ears.

"What is it now, Jackson? I thought I made myself perfectly clear; watch her from a distance. Stay away from her." Eric grunted

"Well hello to you too, Eric. What a charming evening, isn't it?"

I was met with silence on the other end, and at first, I thought he had hung up. But I could hear faint sounds coming from Eric's end and I knew I had surprised him.

"What, not even a Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays? I'm deeply offended, Eric."

"I'm going to kill him." Eric muttered under his breath. "What do you want, teacup."

My nose scrunched up in disgust at Eric's old nickname for me. "Are you still calling me that?"

"I don't have all night. Is there a reason you're calling me? Put Jackson on the phone. I need to kill that bastard for not doing his job."

"Oh he's done his job of protecting me just fine." I shot a glance over at Jackson who sat there before me worriedly. "Though it probably would have gone a bit smoother if you had told me you paid someone to practically stalk me."

"I was protecting you, teacup." Eric sighed in annoyance.

"So Jackson has said. But that doesn't exactly explain why you never told me a damn thing."

"You didn't need to know."

"Bullshit!" I tightened my grasp on the phone, trying everything in my power to keep from exploding. My anger was roaring back, and this time, it wasn't directed at the seer across from me. "You didn't have to go behind my back like this!"

"It was for your own good, Taylor." His voice was flat, and I knew he too was trying to control his anger. "Don't yell at me for doing a good deed. I could have let the fellowship kidnap you and not given a damn."

"Why exactly do you care anyways? I thought you didn't like me. I thought you would have been happy that I was no longer with..." I just couldn't say Godric's name, not even out of anger.

Eric was breathing heavily on the other end, though it wasn't necessary at all. "Look, teacup, I'll only say this once so you better listen carefully; my maker cares about you, for whatever reason. He still does. I've had to spend the last few months dealing with his pathetically depressed behaviour over a human. He's one step away from meeting the true death and I don't want to even imagine how quickly he'll do just that if he learns that something has happened to you. So yes, I went behind your back and hired Jackson to keep you safe. I won't apologize for that, teacup."

I didn't know what to say. It felt like I had been punched in the stomach, the air being knocked from my lungs. I wasn't sure if I was ready to hear how Godric's been doing, if I ever would be. I had been so afraid that he had gotten over me, that the months we had spent together had meant nothing. It should have brought me a great deal of happiness to know he's been as miserable as I've been. But it didn't. Because his misery meant it was possible that he could just meet the sun, or some other horrible fate that would bring upon his death. And that scared me.

"You don't think that he'll..."

"The only reason he hasn't yet is because of you, Taylor." His voice softened, and for that brief moment, I could hear the worry, the fear in his voice. I knew he couldn't imagine a world without his maker in it. He loved Godric, that much I did know. I think he would be more affected than I ever would be if Godric met the true death. "He made you a promise, and that's the only thing keeping him alive right now. But if something happened to you...I don't think there will be anything to stop him from..."

I sighed heavily, my eyes squeezing shut as I tried to will away the tears. The thought of losing Godric killed me. It just absolutely broke my heart. I couldn't deal with another morning like the one in Dallas. I had nearly lost him that morning, and I couldn't nearly lose him again. It would just hurt too much, more than it did now.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay then." I tried to compose myself, the anger nowhere to be found. How could I be angry with someone who was just trying to do everything in his power to keep his maker alive? "I guess I should say thank you for hiring Jackson. It was...thoughtful of you. Just...try and keep me in the loop, alright? Because if my life is in danger, then I deserve to know."

"Have you...seen anything?" I knew he was talking about my visions.

"I haven't had a vision since I left Dallas." I admitted. "Not even in a dream."

"Maybe you should begin practicing again. Jackson should be able to help. Anything we can learn about what the fellowship is planning will help." Eric suggested.

"It didn't help the last time."

"Things will be different this time around." He sounded determined.

"God I hope so." I breathed out. "I don't think I can go through that again."

Eric was silent for a moment, and I wondered what he could possibly be thinking about. Knowing he was not one to chit chat for the fun of it, I decided to end our little conversation. I was satisfied with what I had learned, even if it broke my heart just a little bit more.

"Thanks again, Eric." My voice was soft.

"Put Jackson on the line. We need to have a little chat."

"Don't get mad at him, he was just..." I shot Jackson a look, hoping Eric wouldn't send the brigade after him.

"Just put him on."

I sighed and agreed before handing over the phone to Jackson. I mouthed good luck to the man before slipping from the room to give him some privacy; privacy I hadn't given him earlier. I didn't need to listen in on their conversation. Eric may have been an ass 99% of the time, but there was a small part of him that cared, though he would never admit it. I didn't worry about my safety when it involved Eric. He would do anything for his maker, even if it meant keeping me alive.

I found myself in the living room attached to the kitchen, my feet having a mind of their own as they carried me to the couch. A sigh escaped my lips as I plopped down, sinking into the comfy cushions. A yawn sounded in the room, and it took me a moment to realize that it had come from me. I hadn't realized just how tired and exhausted I was until I had sat down on the couch that was beginning to look like a very nice, and comfortable bed. I hadn't done anything strenuous today; physically I was perfectly fine. But my head was still swimming with all the new information I had discovered tonight, and emotionally, I was drained. Finding out that the fellowship was once again after me, not to mention that Eric cared enough about me to hire some strange, though friendly and very handsome man to protect me, it was almost too much to take. I needed to just take a minute, by myself, and process it all.

That minute, however, turned into several, and by the time Jackson joined me in the living room, I had curled up on one end of the couch, my head lying in my arms as I tried to keep myself awake. A chuckle met my ears as a pair of arms slipped around me before suddenly I was lifted off of the couch.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled.

"I don't think you're in any condition to drive anywhere tonight." he laughed softly. "I have a guest bedroom."

"But..." it was a half hearted refusal, part of me not wanting to intrude. The other part of me, the half asleep part, didn't really care. I just wanted to drift off to sleep and forget everything I had learned tonight. At least for a few peaceful hours.

"I won't take no for an answer. And I promise to not chop you up into tiny little pieces while you sleep." He teased as he strode down the hallway, carrying me in his arms.

"I appreciate that."

* * *

><p>"<em>Lover..."<em>

_A flick of a tongue caught me just below my earlobe. A moan escaped my lips as I shuddered against the cool body pressed against me, the tongue going to town on the sensitive spot. My eyes had fluttered closed, and no matter how hard I tried to open them, they remained closed, almost as if this wasn't really happening. And maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was just my imagination playing tricks on me. But by god, it felt so damn good. I hadn't felt this aroused, this alive since Godric and I had been one, since we had been blissfully in love. I hadn't been able to imagine myself with another. He was it. He was the only person I ever wanted to be with. _

"_Godric..." I whispered, my hands having a mind of their own as they raked down the back of his cold, naked form above me._

"_No touching." His fangs nipped at my earlobe as he caught my wrists in his hands and held them against the bed over my head. I obliged, just never wanting this feeling to end. There was an aching between my legs, a heat that was quickly rising through me. It felt like I was going to explode as that tongue began a teasing trail down my neck, over one shoulder, only to move to the other side of my neck. That tongue repeated its actions before flicking over my bare breasts, fangs grazing across a hardened nipple. My back arched, my hips grinding against the growing arousal that was pressing against me in just the right spot. He used a hand, however, to push me back down flat against the bed, taking complete control of the situation. And that only seemed to arouse me even more._

"_Please." I begged, just wanting to feel his length inside of me, for those months of longing to end once and for all. I needed this. I needed him. Just one last time. "Please, Godric, please."_

_His fingers danced across my body, lower and lower until his knees were pushing my thighs apart, his fingertips just barely ghosting over my heated core. A gasp of pleasure rang through the room as he dipped his fingers inside of me. It still wasn't enough though. I wanted him, in all his glory, not just a few fingers._

"_Please..."_

"_I'm sorry, love." He whispered, his lips leaving a trail of kisses up my neck as they returned to my ear. "I'm so sorry."_

"_Godric?" I questioned, trying to squirm, trying to get to what I desired._

_But suddenly, the vampire in question was gone. There was no longer a body pressed against mine, no longer lips teasing my pulsing vein, no fingers plunging inside of me. There was no one, no one at all._

"_Godric?" I called out, only silence sounding around me. "Please Godric, come back. Godric? Godric please..."_

I woke with a start, my body snapping upwards as my eyes flashed open as wide as saucers. I thought for a moment, that I was in that mysterious room with Godric there with me, with his naked flesh touching mine in ways that I had craved for months now. But just like in that darn dream, Godric was nowhere to be found. He had left me, in more ways than one.

I sighed heavily as I squinted, trying to take in the room around me. It was unfamiliar, but as the events of last night came flooding back, I remembered that I was in Jackson's guest bedroom. Well that wasn't embarrassing at all. I was only having a sex dream while being a guest in a stranger's home. The same stranger that was being paid to protect me. And he was being paid by Eric Northman of all people.

"Knock knock." Jackson's muffled voice came from the other side of the closed bedroom door. "I heard you stirring; was just wondering if you'd like some breakfast."

"Sure." I squeaked, pulling the warm blanket up to my chin as my face grew a dark shade of red. I could still feel that aching between my legs, the arousal that was taking its sweet time disappearing. Thankfully Jackson didn't come in, and instead, padded down the hallway and back into the kitchen. I didn't exactly want the man to think I was some sex crazed lunatic who dreamt about her ex boyfriend. In all honesty, that was the first dream I've had about Godric since leaving Dallas. A part of me had wished I could have had more of those dreams. At least it would have been a part of Godric I could have been with, even if it was all in my head. But another part of me wished I never had that dream at all. Because it only reminded me of what I couldn't have. I could still feel Godric's cool fingertips as they dragged along my body, torturing me with his teasing. It might have been a dream, but it had felt oh so real.

"This is so not helping operation: move on." I groaned to myself, plopping back down onto the bed. Maybe this was a sign that I wasn't ready to move on. Maybe this was a sign that I shouldn't move on at all. But last night, despite everything I had learned, despite realizing that I was once again in danger, I actually had fun. Jackson wasn't who I was expecting to pop into my life, but he was certainly welcomed. Because when we talked, it had felt real, _I_ had felt real. I hadn't smiled or laughed in months since leaving Dallas, and while the reason behind meeting Jackson wasn't exactly coincidental, that didn't really matter. What did matter, was the fact that he had brought out a side of me I thought was long dead. And I craved that. I didn't want to be alone; I didn't want to feel miserable. Everything would be so much simpler if Godric hadn't pushed me away; but he had, and now I had to try and live with that. And Jackson just happened to make that road a little less bumpy.

"It's Christmas. I'm going to be happy today." I decided determinedly. I could lie there, thinking about Godric constantly, coming close to tears, and hide out from the rest of the world. Or I could shove all of my thoughts about the man I loved to the back of my head, at least for a few hours, and try to enjoy this festive holiday.

And that was exactly what I was going to do.

* * *

><p>A pair of blue eyes opened, hours before they were supposed to. Godric lay awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling of his light tight bedroom, only hours after having fallen into his dead rest for the day. He knew why he had woken, however. He knew why he had been thrust from his dead rest. Taylor. He had felt her more than he had for months now. He had tried, with all of his strength, to block the bond that they shared. He knew she was suffering since that morning he had pushed her away, since that morning he had ripped her heart out, piece by piece. And he just couldn't face it. He couldn't face the pain he had caused her, the miserable life he had sent her back to. It was all he could do to not let his stance fall and go to her, to hold her in his arms and promise that everything was going to be alright. He just couldn't do that. He feared he would only cause her more pain by being at her side. It was better this way.<p>

Or at least, that's what he tried to tell himself.

She had dreamed of him for the very first time since she had returned home. He knew it had been the reason he had been woken up. He had felt that racing heart, her sweet blood pumping in those veins with growing arousal. He could practically taste her sweet skin on the tip of her tongue, bringing him his own arousal, his own desires. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and caress her flawless skin, to hold her flesh to flesh. He wished he could kiss her one last time, to taste her soft lips after so much time had passed since they had last been together. Every night he craved her. Every night he watched the humans in Eric's bar, watched as they offered themselves to him. He could have had a choice of any woman he desired. But there was only one, and she was someone he just couldn't have.

"My love..." he whispered to the dark room, a sigh escaping his lips as he forced his eyes back closed. He couldn't think of her. If he did, he would only search for a way to see her, to touch her again. And that, he just couldn't do. She was safer where she was, far enough away from him that he couldn't bring her another ounce of pain. Godric couldn't help but think that perhaps the true death would have been the easier choice. At least then, he wouldn't have to live knowing that he could never be with the one being he had ever loved.

"I'm sorry my sweet seer. I'm forever sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

I sat in Jackson's kitchen, nibbling at the breakfast he had prepared, in complete content. Neither of us had said much more than two words, but the silence between us was a comfortable one. I had only just met him, and our meeting wasn't exactly for the best of reasons, but I already saw him as a friend, as someone I could trust and confide in. It was that same intuition that told me I could trust Godric¸ the same intuition that had eventually led me to falling in love with him. I wasn't so sure the same could be said for Jackson and me, but I would be happy with just becoming good friends with the man. There was still so much I wanted to know, to learn from him. The only other seer I knew about was Serena, and she was a part of Godric's past and long gone. But Jackson was right here before me, my own little guide into this world I was now a part of. I had felt lost and alone since returning to Ohio. But I wasn't so alone anymore.

"Your phone has been going off all morning." Jackson commented, nodding at the phone that lay on top of the table.

I cringed as I glanced down at the phone, knowing my mother was beyond furious. She didn't want any other rumours to be going around about her rebellious daughter. Everyone already looked down at my mother, and because everything always seemed to be about her, that's all that mattered. But I wasn't about to cut my time with Jackson short just because of her reputation.

"She can wait." I smiled at the man.

"It is Christmas, after all. Usually people want to spend it with family." He pointed out.

"You haven't met my mother." I rolled my eyes.

"Does she know about your gifts?" Jackson wondered.

I shook my head. "She knows I have dreams that I think come true, but she doesn't believe it; she doesn't believe me. She sent me to a therapist once. Because apparently I'm crazy and a freak."

"That's a shame." He shook his head sadly. "I couldn't even imagine not having my family's support."

"So they all know about...well about what you can do?" I raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Jackson nodded. "My mom, I think, always knew something was different about me. When I was only kid, and didn't really know what I was, they couldn't understand how I could be blind when I was acting so normally. Eventually my grandfather, who believed heavily in the supernatural, was able to help us understand exactly what I was able to do."

"And your parents, they don't care at all? They don't think you're crazy?" I felt a twinge of jealousy towards Jackson. I would have loved to have my parents on my side like his seemed to be. My mother had always just thought I was crazy, and my dad just refused to acknowledge it. It wasn't until Dallas, until I met Godric, that I came to terms with my gifts, no longer seeing my dreams as the curse I always believed them to be.

"My dad was a bit unsure at first, but he eventually came around. I'm sorry you never really had that. I couldn't imagine going through life without them there at my side." He sent me a sympathetic smile. "You're far from crazy, Taylor. I'm sorry your parents were never able to tell you that."

"Me too." I stared down at my forgotten breakfast, a sigh escaping my lips. "I spent my entire life wondering why I was having these dreams, why everything seemed to come true. I knew I wasn't crazy, but sometimes...it was just hard not to think that my mom was right. It wasn't until...until Dallas that I felt accepted."

Jackson nodded, knowing what I meant without having it said out loud. Godric was the reason I felt accepted, why I had come to terms with who and what I was. He had been my biggest cheerleader, my biggest support. And now he was nowhere to be found and I was once again, trying to figure this all out. This time, however, I wasn't alone in discovering who I was. I had Jackson here, and I would forever be grateful for that.

"Can I ask you a question?" I lifted my gaze to meet his.

"Of course."

"How exactly did you find yourself working for Eric Northman of all people?"

"I've always been careful who I let know about my abilities. I knew that if that information got into the wrong hands, I could kiss my freedom goodbye."

"So Eric is pretty much just using you for your abilities then? What an ass..." I shook my head in disgust.

"Actually, quite the opposite." Jackson chuckled. "You really don't like him, do you?"

"We have a...difference of opinions." I shrugged. "So what do you mean, quite the opposite?"

"Eric never really saw me useful for my abilities. Unless it was directly related to me in some form, I wouldn't see it. And seeing things only seconds before they happen, it's not exactly helpful to anyone other than myself." he explained.

"So then, why are you working for him then?" Eric was the type of vampire that would surround himself with those he could use to strengthen his own power. So if he couldn't use Jackson's ability to his benefit, why keep him around?

"Remember how I told you I've moved around a lot over the last few years?"

I nodded, remembering how I thought he was crazy for moving to such a small little town. Now I understood that reasoning a whole lot better.

"I wasn't just travelling. I was working. For Eric actually. I went to college right after high school; I didn't take a few years off. Three years ago, after the vampires became public, I became Eric's international affairs representative for his other businesses worldwide. Eric became Sheriff and couldn't control his assets like he once did, so I did so for him. While my abilities didn't directly gain him anything, I was good at my job, and I knew the supernatural world better than any regular human ever would have."

"There are so many confusing things in that explanation." I snorted. "I mean...Eric has more than one business? Actually that doesn't surprise me, now that I think about it. He seems like the ruthless business owner type."

"He wasn't so bad." Jackson shrugged. "It was a good paying job, and I learned more about my abilities through those that I've met and the resources I was given access to."

"So then how exactly did you go from being in international affairs to being hired to protect me?" I asked curiously, leaning forward in interest. "I mean, you don't exactly have the bodyguard look. Though the sunglasses totally worked."

He chuckled, running a hand through his messy locks. "I assume Eric though it would be good to have another seer watching over you. And I was on my high school and college wrestling teams. I can handle myself in a fight."

"And hey, being able to see everything before it happens is a pretty handy trick." I nodded in understanding. "Well I'm glad you are my hired protector. You're not so bad to be around."

"Right back at you, Miss Edwards." Jackson winked with a wide grin.

"Why thank you." I couldn't help but smile in return. "Jackson is your real name right?"

"Yes." He assured. "I may have fibbed about certain facts when we first spoke last night, but mostly everything I told you was the truth."

"That's good to...Oh for the love of Pete!" I glared down at my once again vibrating phone. My mother, even from afar, was driving me right over the edge.

"Take it." Jackson suggested. "I don't mind."

"But I do." I sighed. "I just want one day of peace and quiet. But she can't even give me that, can she?"

"Maybe she's just worried. You never went home last night or let them know where you were. She's just being a good mother."

I snorted but knew he did have a point. She may think that I was crazy and was terrible half of the time, but I did like to believe that she did love me in her own little way. I hadn't gone home last night and I hadn't let anyone know where I would be. While I was an adult now, I had disappeared out of nowhere for six months before appearing just as suddenly on their front door step. I could understand my parent's concern.

"It'll just take a minute." I snatched the phone up and pushed myself away from the table.

Jackson just smiled and waved me out of the room before collecting our plates and heading to the sink. I sighed as I shook my head and slipped into the hallway.

"Hi mom..."I greeted tentatively.

I was surprised, however, when it wasn't my mother's voice on the other end. "Your mother is worried sick."

"Sorry dad." I let out a breath of relief. My father and I had always had a stronger bond ever since I was a little girl. He was the one who gave me space since I've come home. He hadn't pushed or prodded for information. He had hugged me, told me he was happy I was home safe, and then just let me be to live my own life. And I was grateful for that. I needed space right now, not to be suffocated by nagging questions. I wasn't going to move on and feel any better when I had to talk about every single feeling to my not so understanding mother.

"Where have you been? Are you alright?" there was concern in his tone.

"I'm fine. I'm at a..." I glanced back at the kitchen, a small smile playing on my lips. "I'm at a friend's house. I lost track of time last night and didn't want to drive back on the icy roads. I'm fine, really."

"I'm glad you're alright, Tay, but you might want to think about coming home soon. Or else I'm going to have to deal with another hour long rant of how irresponsible you are. I love your mother, but I'm about to drown my sorrows in eggnog soon."

I snickered, loving that my father had nearly the same level of patience with my mother as I did. He may have gotten used to her ways over their many years of marriage, and while he loved her dearly, even he could get tired of her from time to time.

"Sorry, I'll be there soon." I promised, knowing that eventually, I was going to have to face the music and just go home. It was the holidays, after all. I couldn't hide out here at Jackson's apartment all day. Even though part of me really really wanted to. "I'll be there by the time the turkey is out of the oven."

"Alright, I'll give that one to you. Drive safe, sweetheart."

"I will dad. Love you. And Merry Christmas."

"You too, Tay."

I was smiling, surprisingly, as I made my way back into the kitchen. Jackson noticed the smile right away, a grin forming on his own lips as he leaned against the counter with his arms crossed.

"Didn't go as bad as you were expecting?" He guessed.

"It was my dad." I shrugged, glancing at the coat I had left discarded at the kitchen table last night. "I hate to just end this, as this has been fun and all, but I should probably head on home."

"I understand." Jackson nodded. "Go spend some time with your family."

"You really are great, you know that?" I walked over to the table and began tugging the jacket over my shoulders.

"Oh I know." His grin only seemed to widen. "You're pretty great yourself, Taylor. Don't ever forget just how special you are."

"I have a feeling you won't let me forget that." I surprised both of us by approaching the seer and wrapping my arms around his torso without a second thought. Jackson didn't hesitate before doing the same, drawing me even closer. I was surprised at how right it felt to hug him, to have his arms wrapped around me in a way that only Godric had done so in the past. He was the complete opposite of Godric in so many ways, and yet, there were similarities that couldn't go unnoticed. But even so, I found that being around him, being in Jackson's presence even if it had been less than twenty four hours, it was relieving, it was relaxing and I couldn't wait until we could see one another again.

"Does that mean you don't want me to protect you from afar anymore?"

I pulled away while shaking my head. "I could really use a friend right about now. And you seem to fit the bill pretty perfectly."

"Even if I was hired by Eric Northman?" He chuckled.

"Just a tiny imperfection." I laughed, pulling my jacket tighter around my body. "I'll see you again soon?"

"I'll probably see you before you see me." He winked.

"Mr. Stalker..." I teased as he began walking me to the front door.

"That's me alright." He squeezed my shoulder. "Would you completely hate it if I followed you home? We don't know for sure the fellowship haven't staked out your car over night. I'd rather make sure you got home safe."

"I wouldn't completely hate it." I assured him, flashing him a grateful smile. "I don't know why you're doing this, or how much Eric is paying you, but I'm grateful no matter how you entered my life."

"Excuse me while I shed a tear."

"Oh shut up." I laughed as I slapped his chest. "Just do your job already and protect me."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>"I hate this pretentious holiday." Eric grumbled as he sat upon his throne, gazing out across his empty bar. Christmas was the one night out of the year that not a single soul trekked out to Fangtasia, not even the vampires. It was the one night out of the year that Eric found himself growing hateful of humans and their ridiculous holidays. Christmas was just some made up day for humans to greedily demand gifts from one another, and he despised it.<p>

"Well aren't you a scrooge." Pam's sarcastic voice came floating into the bar as she exited the back room. "Where's your holiday cheer?"

"I can still return those shoes, Pamela." He grunted.

Pam rolled her icy blue eyes at her maker's attitude. She was pleased, however, that he was acting accordingly. He had been acting strange the last few weeks and she just couldn't put her finger on why. She had questioned Godric, hoping he would have some insight as to why her maker was acting so oddly, but not even he could make sense of it. Eric almost seemed worried, but with Russell Edgington behind them, and Sookie Stackhouse nowhere to be found, all was well in the world. Or at least it should have been.

"Why don't you take that stick out of your ass and enjoy yourself? Go find some pretty little blonde to have fun with." Pam flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder as she began towards the door.

"I'm not in the mood for some mindless twit begging me to bite them." His frown tightened.

"Well then enjoy your evening." She shook her head before slipping from the bar, searching out her own pretty little blonde to entertain her for the rest of the evening.

"She is right you now, you do seem strange lately." Godric's voice surprised him.

Eric raised an eyebrow, sending his maker a masked glance. He hadn't realized Godric had even arrived, but he must have just passed by Pam as she left for the night. He hadn't expected to see Godric until he arrived home from his evening at his lonely bar. He could have found a willing victim to take to his bed, to feed on and use as he pleased. But the mere thought didn't even bring him any enjoyment. And it all came down to a certain blonde. And not even the one his thoughts should have been dwelling on. Taylor Edwards. She was all he could think about these last few weeks since it had been discovered that the fellowship were keeping a close eye on not only them, but her as well. He and Godric, and every other vampire that was involved with the Dallas incident, could take care of themselves. But Taylor was off in the middle of nowhere, completely alone and defenceless. And for some reason, he found himself worrying about her. He didn't want to. He shouldn't have even cared. Hell, he should have been happy that Godric was finally rid of that pip squeak.

And yet, he wasn't.

Because he saw the affect Taylor had had on his maker. He had put a smile on Godric's face when there hadn't been one for a good century and a half. He had been happy those few short months with Taylor at his side. And now, Eric could see just how miserable and depressed Godric truly was without her. He had tried to persuade his maker to find her, to return to her if she made him as happy as she had. But every time, Godric refused, assuring him that he was alright and that things were best this way.

But Godric seemed to have forgotten that Eric too had a bond with Taylor. And while he blocked that blood bond the majority of the time, he couldn't ignore just how miserable she was. She was in pain, and Godric seemed to be the only fool to believe she was better off without him.

"My child?" Godric pulled Eric from his thoughts. "What troubles you?"

"You're not fooling anyone with that act of yours, Godric." Eric caught Godric's concerned gaze. "No one believes that you're happy. You're miserable, Godric."

Godric looked away, a frown settled on his young face. "We've spoken about this before, Eric..."

"No, you've told me lie after lie. We've never really _spoken_ about what happened that morning." Eric learned forward. "Why don't you just admit it?"

"Admit what, my son?"

"That you miss her. That you regret pushing her away." Eric pressed.

"Eric, please..." Godric sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"We both know how you feel. I don't understand why you would find so much entertainment in such a teacup human, but she made you happy, Godric. And you've been the complete opposite of that since leaving Dallas."

"I'm still alive, am I not?" Godric countered. "I've come to live with you, my son. I've given in to every one of your whims and indulged in your lifestyle. What more do you want from me?"

"I want you to be happy, damnit." Eric growled, his hands curling around the arm rests of his throne. "I don't want to wake one night to find that you've met the sun."

"I made a promise, Eric."

"One that I'm beginning to doubt you'll keep." Eric accused. "Don't you see, Godric, I may not understand why, but you're happier with her. I'd rather deal with that brat every single day than to see you like this. You're not the vampire that created me. I want my maker back."

Eric waited for a reaction from his maker. He waited for an ounce of anger or agitation. He waited for him to agree with him, to declare that Eric was right. But Godric merely stood there, his gaze turned to the ground without uttering a word.

"Fine. Spend eternity alone." Eric muttered, standing to his full height with a shake of his head. "Can't say I didn't try."

"Why are you so adamant about this? Why do you care for Taylor when you spent weeks trying to get me to end my relationship with her in Dallas?" Godric questioned. "Why now, why do you care?"

"Because one day you'll regret not being with her." Eric stepped off the stage his throne was settled on and towered over his maker. "And I don't want to feel responsible for not warning you."

Godric raised his gaze to meet Eric's piercing gaze, only for Eric to brush passed him.

"Pam was right; I think I do need to find some entertainment for the night." He called over his shoulder before racing from the bar.

Eric knew he was going to have to change Godric's pitiful behaviour. And soon, before the inevitable occurred and he lost Godric forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

After a good hour of trying to explain to my mother where I had been last night and this morning, and another hour and a half of the most awkward Christmas Dinner possible, I had finally managed to escape my mother's wrath for at least a few minutes. I had settled myself on the second floor of our aging barn, gazing out onto the starry night. This had been the one place I could run to these past few months and just breathe. I didn't have to put on some show and act when I was up here. I didn't have to fake a smile or tell everyone that I was okay. It was just me, myself, and I and I could just be myself. This had always been the one place I could come to think, to process my thoughts in complete peace. And tonight was no different.

I had learned so much in the last twenty four hours. I was being watched closely by the fellowship of the sun, by the same people that had just about ruined my life from the moment I had arrived in Dallas. And now here they were, unable to let a grudge go, and were hell bent on doing whatever they could for a little revenge. And at my expense. I was at least glad that if anyone had been paid off by Eric to protect me, that it was Jackson. I wasn't expecting someone like him to ever enter my life. He's been the only person since Godric that has made me smile, that has made me feel like maybe I won't always be so miserable and in so much pain. It may not have been an ideal way to meet someone, and I was the first to admit my surprise that Eric could care enough to send Jackson to me, but I was glad that it happened.

He really had been my Christmas gift.

"I thought I might find you up here." My father's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Are you trying to hide from your mother?"

"Cat's out of the bag." I couldn't help but smile as I glanced over my shoulder. "Is she freaking out that I just took off after dinner?"

"She's your mother, she's always freaking out about something." He chuckled with a shake of his head as he strode across the creaking wooden planks and settled down beside on the old couch he had stationed up here years ago. "How are you doing kiddo? Christmas been good to you this year?"

"It was better than I was expecting it to be." My smile widened as I thought about Jackson. I had been ready to have a miserable twenty four hours. And while my mother was still nagging the hell out of me, and I had new dangers on the horizon, meeting Jackson and having spent the time that we had together, it had made this holiday a little more special than it was going to be.

"I'm glad to hear that. I haven't seen that smile of yours in awhile." He patted my hand. "I know there's been a lot going on for you, and I don't want to pry, but I'm always around if you ever need to talk."

"I know dad." I nodded, knowing that out of anyone in my life, he would be the first I would go running to. He may have turned his cheek about the whole dream thing, but he never once judged me for my differences. And for that, I would forever be grateful. "I'm just not sure when I'll be ready to talk about it."

"Just know that I'm here whenever you do decide you need to talk about it." he squeezed my hand before standing. "I was just making sure you were alright. I better get back down there and get your mother to calm down. It's Christmas, after all."

"Thanks Dad." I grasped his hand before he could move around the couch. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course, kiddo." He leaned down, kissing me on the top of my head. "I love you too, Taylor; I hope you always know that. Maybe I didn't say it enough before, but I plan on saying it more."

"I know you love me dad." I assured me, squeezing his hand. "And I know mom loves me to, in her own way. You know that was never why I left, right?"

He smiled sadly as he straightened. "I blamed myself most days. I thought if I had just said that to you more often, if I had just supported you..."

"I never left because of you or even mom, dad." It pained me to think that my father spent six months blaming himself for why I had left. They had never been the reason. I knew they both loved me, even if it was sometimes hard to tell with my mother. I just had a dream, an instinct that I had to believe in. and I was glad that I did. Maybe if I hadn't, I wouldn't have found myself in this predicament, but I didn't regret for a single second my decision to fly to Dallas, to save Godric's life that night in the coffee shop. "I just...It was never about you or mom. It was about me."

He stared down at me for the longest time, his brown orbs gazing into mine. I wasn't sure what he was searching for, what answers he was trying to find. But after a moment of my hands fiddling nervously in my lap, that sad smile turned into a sympathetic one as he sat back down beside me on the couch.

"What was his name?"

My heart skipped a beat. "What?"

He took my hands in his, his warmth spreading through my fingers. "I know that look. I had that same look on my face before. What was his name?"

I didn't know what to do, what to say. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I was almost afraid he would be able to hear it. I never thought for a moment that my father, or anyone really, would nail the problem right on the head. Then again, I should have known that sooner or later, he would have discovered at least part of the reason I had shown up so suddenly on their doorstep after a six month disappearance. My father had always known more about me than even I knew half of the time and when it didn't concern my mysterious dreams. He and I had always been able to talk, to just understand one another in a way that not many people ever could. Eventually my father was going to see right through my act and find my broken heart. And it seems that he finally had.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I stuttered, my head bowing, my head still thumping away in my chest.

"I should have realized it the moment I saw you that night you came back home. I knew something wasn't right, but I didn't want to push you away again. But I knew it was something. I guess it just took me a little while to understand why you've been so distant lately. You fell in love, didn't you?"

"I..." I couldn't find the words to explain how I was feeling. My heart ached just thinking about Godric, just thinking about the way he made me feel. Part of me didn't want to talk about it. I just wanted to shove all these hurt feelings into the back of my head and pretend like they didn't exist. But another part of me, the part that had begun to make itself known while talking with Jackson, didn't want to ignore those six months anymore. How was I ever supposed to move on, to get on with my life, to be happy, if I never talked about what happened? How was I ever supposed to find peace, to accept what happened, when I was locking away all my feelings and refusing to do a damn thing about it? It was easier to do the former, to just ignore the pain and the suffering my heart felt. But it wasn't healthy, was it? I discovered, thanks to Jackson, that I did want to be happy, that while I would never forget about Godric or the love I would always have for him, I did want to live my life without this misery.

So I only had two choices; I could continue to put on this act for everyone around me, or I could finally admit what happened in Dallas and finally begin to free myself of this pain.

When I thought about it, and I mean really thought about it, it really wasn't a hard decision at all.

"Godric." I found myself whispering, his name bringing tears to my eyes. "His name is Godric."

I felt my father's arm wrap around my shoulders, tugging me to his side. I curled up against him, laying my head on his shoulder as the first few tears threatened to spill.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to. I didn't mean to make up upset, Tay." He squeezed my shoulders.

"I think...I think I need to talk about it." I gripped my hands tightly, my fingernails digging into my knuckles. "I need to do this."

"I'm all ears, sweetheart."

I told him everything. I told him about the dreams that led to my eventual departure to Dallas. I told him about meeting Godric that night, about saving his life. I told him about the events that occurred from that night on, including the incidents that I wished I could just forget. I told him every little thing, every little detail that I could remember. I didn't want to leave a single thing out. Once I started, I just couldn't stop. And while it brought me pain to remember Damien nearly taking my life, or the fellowship kidnapping me, my heart also swelled with happiness as I spoke about how Godric made me feel, how he had been my knight in shining armour, my guide to discovering myself in a way I thought I never would. My father never said a single word except to whisper encouraging words whenever I would pause to let a sob escape or to wipe away a few tears. By the end of the story, as I retold what happened that morning on the rooftop of Dallas, I began to feel a huge weight lift off my shoulders. Maybe this was what I needed all along. Maybe I just needed to tell someone, anyone about what happened, to just get it off my chest and not carry the burden alone.

When all was said and done, when everything that needed to be told had been spoken, we sat in silence. I chewed anxiously on my bottom lip, wondering what my father was thinking. I was too afraid to catch his glance, and instead, kept my eyes focused on the starry night before us.

"I'm so sorry you had to endure that, all of it." he finally spoke, his arm tightening around my shoulders. "I can understand why you seemed so...broken when you came home. I wished you told me sooner. Maybe I could have done something to make things easier on you."

I let out a sigh of relief. Part of me had been afraid that he would have been ashamed that his daughter fell in love with a vampire and let him drag her into so many messes.

"I guess part of me hoped that it wasn't real." I shrugged, risking a glance up at him. "I just...I miss him. I miss him a lot. And even though I went through so much in Dallas, part of me still wishes I was there."

"With him." he nodded, a knowing look in his loving eyes. "You fell hard for this boy, didn't you? Though I guess I shouldn't be calling him a boy. How old did you say he was?"

"Two thousand years old. He's just a little bit older."

"A little bit?" I was relieved to hear the chuckle emitting from his lips. "I guess I couldn't threaten him with that shotgun in the house..."

"Not unless you have silver or wooden bullets." There was the faintest smile on my lips. I couldn't be more relieved than I was to hear my father joking about this. He didn't hate me or my decisions. I should have known that he wouldn't have cared, that no matter what, he would stand by me. He always had. "Are you okay with everything I told you? I probably shouldn't have told you _everything_. I just couldn't stop once I started."

"I'm glad you shared with me, sweetheart. I can see it in your eyes that it's taken a lot off your shoulders to finally talk about it. You've been haunted by these memories for the last few months, so I'm happy I'm able to fix that, even just a little bit." He brushed his lips against my forehead. "I just wish I could do more for you. I wish I could just say the magic words and have all this pain disappear. I wish I could have protected you like a father should have. I wasn't there when you needed me the most."

"I didn't let you be there." I pointed out. "I never called you or told you what was going on in Dallas. That's my own fault."

"But I was letting you down long before you took off for Dallas." He sighed, bowing his head in shame. "I never should have turned a blind eye to these dreams of yours. I knew it in my heart that you were special, that your mother wasn't right, that you weren't just crazy. I suppose a part of me was just scared for you, of what it could all mean."

"You and me both." I admitted. "I think a part of me knew all along what the dreams meant and I just didn't want to accept it. But Godric...he didn't make it feel like such a bad thing anymore."

"As your father, I should be telling you to stay far away from monsters and anyone that could hurt you. But..." he trailed off for a moment, his eyes closing as a smile graced his lips. "I still remember the first day I met your mother. She was beautiful. You remind me of her, when she was younger. She had this spirit about her, this twinkle in her eye. The moment I laid eyes on her I knew I wanted her."

"You and mom are just so different." I blinked back the fresh tears that had begun to emerge. I was relieved for this sudden swerve in the conversation.

"Did you know your mother and weren't together for almost a year before we got married?"

"Really?" I asked curiously. My mother was just so different now than how my father always explained her to be. Part of me wanted to know this other side of her. And I was just glad for any diversion from my own haunted past.

"Her father, your Grandfather Jake, he didn't approve of his well brought up daughter with all the prospects in the world, being with some low life farmer who didn't even go to college." He shook his head at the memory. "Your mother though, she knew what she wanted, and I was grateful that I was what she wanted. She went against her father's wishes and we went away together, despite her father disowning her from the family. We loved one another, and things worked out pretty well for awhile."

"So then what happened?"

"The stress got to the relationship. Her mother got sick and she wanted to go home. I was too proud to admit that maybe her father was right. Eventually we knew what we had couldn't go any further and she went back home." There was a faraway look on my father's face.

"How did you two end up getting married then?"

"I loved your mother. I never stopped loving her. Not for a single day, not for a single second. I never stopped thinking about her. I couldn't. I knew from the moment I saw her that she was the one for me. We were complete opposites; we butted heads over just about everything. But when she smiled, she would stop the world. When she laughed, it sounded like music to my ears. She was perfect to me, and despite some of her faults, she still is."

The goofy grin on my father's face as he spoke about my mother, his wife and the woman he loved, it reminded me how I felt about Godric. Because despite everything that had happened while we had been together, despite the fact that he was a vampire and thousands of years older than me, he had made me happy. He had made me feel like I mattered in the world. When he had smiled, which was rare, it brightened my day. Whenever he would wrap his arms around me, kiss me on the lips, my heart would do cartwheels. I think I knew the moment I saw Godric, the moment I laid eyes on him in that coffee shop, that he was the one.

"It took me a year, but I eventually worked up the courage to try and win her back. I didn't know if she had moved on, if she had fallen in love with someone else. I just knew I had to do it. I had to profess my love and hope to god she felt the same."

"And what if you had gotten your heart broken? What then?" I wondered.

He smiled down at me. "Love is always worth the risk, Taylor. And it paid off. I knocked on her door, told her father that I didn't care what he thought, that I loved his daughter and would care for her like a man should, and then I got down on one knee."

"And she said yes."

"Well she hit me first." He snorted. "Nearly broke my nose. Your mother, she packs a mean punch."

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "And then she said yes."

"Eventually yes."

"What does this have to do with Godric though" I knew eventually this conversation was going to have to go back to its original subject, though I wished it never had to. "What does you and mom have to do with anything?"

"What I was trying to say, in my roundabout way, is that you know; when you meet that certain someone that you're supposed to fall in love with and be with for the rest of your life, you know Taylor. And I think you knew it the moment you met this boy...vampire." once again he nailed it right on the head.

"Maybe you're right." I shrugged, averting his gaze. "But we obviously weren't meant to be together. He pushed me away, dad. I loved him, I accepted him for who he was, for who he really was and not the monster he saw himself as, and he still pushed me away."

"Or maybe he cared about you too much that he let his worries and fears get the better of him. Maybe pushing you away was the only way he thought he could keep you safe." He pointed out.

"Either way, he's off somewhere and I'm here, miserable and alone. It doesn't matter." I stared down at my lap, feeling those tears once again returning. It was nice to hear the love story of my parents, and it was hopeful in a way. But this was different, this was completely different. Godric was a stubborn headed vampire and I...well I was just some human that he would forget about in fifty years. If he already hadn't forgotten about me.

"Did you ever think that maybe you were having those dreams...visions, of him for a reason? Maybe it was fate's way of telling you something, Tay." he clasped a finger under my chin and forced my gaze to meet his. "I don't want you to walk around feeling miserable for the rest of your life. I may not understand this...gift that you have, and I may not have been the greatest father in the world to you in the past, but I want to help you now."

"He doesn't want me dad." My voice trembled. "He made that perfectly clear."

"How do you know that?"

"How do I not know that?"

He sighed as he tucked a strand of blonde hair behind my ear. "Love is always worth the risk, sweetheart. Putting yourself out there, fighting for what you truly want, it may bring you pain and heartache. But if there's even a sliver of a chance that it could bring you the greatest happiness in your life, then you have to take that risk."

"I-I don't think I'm strong like you are. I don't think I could do it." I shook my head, a tear slipping down my cheek.

"You're an Edwards." He brushed the tear away with his thumb. "We're a strong bunch."

"I'm not exactly normal."

"You're extraordinary, and I'm sorry I never saw that before. I'm sorry I never saw _you_ before and I hope I can change that." he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug. "I just want you to be happy. You've been through so much. I wasn't able to do my job then, to protect you, but I can do what I can now. Be happy, Taylor. Take the risk. You'll never know until you try."

"But..."

"Do you love him?"

I nodded against his chest. "Completely."

"Then fight. Fight for him. If you know in your heart that he's the one, then you do everything in your power to keep him. That much I know for sure. You wouldn't be here right now if I hadn't of fought. And you, Tay, are my greatest accomplishment."

I couldn't stop the tears as they began to cascade down my cheeks. I wasn't sure what to think or say, but I was content with just sitting there in my father's arms, just like it always used to be. Only this time, it felt like I had a whole new weight added onto on my shoulders. Did I follow my father's advice? Did I fight for Godric, for what we once had? Or do I just wave the white flag of defeat and hope that one day, I'll find happiness again?

I wasn't so sure I was ready to do either.

* * *

><p><em><span>The next night<span>_

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Jackson shouted, muttering curses under his breath as he stumbled out of his bedroom slapping the wall searching for the light. He didn't need the light, knowing exactly where to place his feet as he stumbled down the hallway and to the front door, but it was a habit that not even he had been able to break over the years. "Jesus Christ, who the hell makes a house call at 3 in the morning?"

He knew it couldn't have been Taylor. They had seen one another earlier, Taylor needing an afternoon away from home to think and get her mind off of whatever was bothering her. Jackson couldn't help but find himself fascinated with his charge. She was only a few years younger than he was, and while she looked innocent and naive, she was anything but. He had heard the short version of what happened to her in Dallas, and he was surprised she was still standing on her own two feet. Most people that had gone through those horrors were barely even functioning. She had even taken the fact that once again, the fellowship was keeping tabs on her, surprisingly well. She was so much stronger than he assumed even her family thought she was. He respected her for her strength, for her will to go on, despite her broken heart and the pain that she bore. He even found that he wanted to help her. He had only known her for forty eight hours face to face, and nearly two months from afar, but she captivated him in a way that no one else had before.

Maybe it had to do with the fact that she too was a seer. He had only met a few other seers in the past, all so much different than the last. But there was just something about Taylor that struck him, something special, something different, and more than the rest. He couldn't place his finger on why, but he found that he wanted to discover her secrets, her desires. He wanted to get to know her in a way that as her bodyguard, her protector, he shouldn't have wanted. Especially as his employer was the progeny of the vampire Taylor loved. He could just imagine what Eric would do to him if he got too close to the girl.

"Well he doesn't have to know." Jackson reasoned with himself as he reached the front door, shaking his head to rid himself of his deep thoughts. It was too early in the morning to be thinking this much.

Nipping his thought process in the bud, Jackson unlocked the door, his hands moving without even a second thought even though this apartment had only been his for a few days now. It was one of the useful features of his gifts. And it was for that reason that he took a sharp intake of breath, his milky silver eyes widening in surprise before he even had to open the door. Because standing there in the hallway, staring at him with that smirking face as Jackson ripped open the door, was none other than the very vampire that had paid him to be there in the first place.

"Eric? What the hell are you doing here?" Jackson stood there gobsmacked.

"Well that isn't a very nice way to greet your employer." Eric smirked widely, his hands clasped behind his back as his gaze travelled over the blind seer. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

"You would think Christmas has been over for more than 48 hours." Jackson mused with raised eyebrows as we stood in the centre of town watching as the Christmas decorations were taken down without a care in the world.

"Don't you know? Boxing Day was yesterday, Christmas is over." I rolled my eyes, watching in amusement as the mayor of our small charming Ohio town directed the workers without lifting a single finger. All the wreaths, the bows, the twinkling lights, were being tossed into bins like they were garbage. It was amazing every year to see just how quickly Christmas was torn down not even a full two days later. It was almost depressing in a way. I would keep my tree, my red and green flickering lights out for half the year if I wouldn't get the evil eye from neighbours. Then again, I was almost positive I already received odd glances. Even now, as Jackson and I merely stood around watching the action in the town square, I could hear the low whispers of those passing by us, quick glances being shot in our direction. I wasn't sure if it was because Jackson was the new man in town, or because I was the resident psychopath, but I was betting it was probably a bit of both.

"But not even 48 hours ago." Jackson shook his head with a baffled expression plastered across his face. "So much for small town charm."

"We live amongst crazies, Jackson, get used to it." I nudged him before nodding towards the cafe across the street. "Come on, my ears are about to fall off."

Jackson nodded, placing his hand in the mid of my back before leading me across the street. The moment his hand touched my back, and even through the thick material of my winter jacket, I could still feel that warmth, that tingling that I just couldn't place. Was it just because he was a seer just as I was? I had nothing to compare it to. He was the first seer I had ever met. Would it be like this with others? Or was Jackson special?

Or was I just missing Godric so much to the point that I was thinking far too much about silly little things.

Somehow, the latter seemed more possible.

I frowned and shook my head, mentally scolding myself. Ever since my talk with my father last night, I had made a pact with myself to try and be happy. It felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from my shoulders after admitting everything, after just getting everything out into the open. I wasn't harbouring these secrets anymore. Someone else knew, someone who I knew I could always run and talk to. And it felt great. I wasn't carrying the burden alone any more. I had been so afraid to admit what had happened in Dallas. I had been so scared to tell anyone about Godric or how I felt. Part of me thought it would become all too real, and the other part of me was just wanted to forget about it all and move on.

But that was the thing. I couldn't move on. How could you possibly move on when you have this pain, this heartbreak just bubbling up inside of you waiting to burst? You couldn't. And while I knew I would always love Godric, that I would never forget about him or what we had, part of me did want to move on. Maybe not permanently; maybe not completely right away. But I wanted to be happy. I wanted to smile and laugh and not think about the ancient vampire I had fallen in love with constantly.

So that was what I was going to do. I was going to let myself enjoy the life I was living right now. It may not have been what I wanted six months ago, but it was the plate I was given. Either I could mope around and be miserable for the rest of my life, or I could make a change. And being around Jackson, it helped to make my decision just that much easier.

Maybe one day I would gain the courage and listen to my father. Maybe one day I would go after Godric and fight for him. But right now, I wasn't sure if I was ready for that rejection. I needed to rebuild myself and my heart before I could take another deathly blow.

"So how did your talk with your dad go?" Jackson wondered as we slid into a booth in the back corner of the small cafe.

"Good, actually." I nodded, shrugging out of my jacket and slipping off my warm gloves. "It all just sort of slipped out, but I don't regret telling him."

"That's good." Jackson flashed me a warm smile, a smile that seemed to burn my cheeks a deep shade of red. "Sometimes you just need to let someone take some of the burden. You were haunted by the events in Dallas for too long. It's time to just free yourself and move on."

"Yeah, that's how I see it." I shrugged, rubbing my hands together to warm them up. "I mean, I know it doesn't fix anything. I know I still feel...well it all still hurts. But I think I want to move on. I really do. And telling someone, even just my dad, well it's the first step in the right direction, right?"

"Most definitely." Jackson nodded, and even with his dark sunglasses covering his milky orbs, I could just tell there was a twinkle in his eye. Everything about Jackson made me feel different. And it wasn't just because he was a handsome stranger who was here to protect me. I knew part of it had to do with the fact that he was a seer, that he was so unique and different. I could practically feel the power dripping off of him, and maybe that was what I was feeling whenever we touched; maybe it was our gifts _touching_. "Did your dad give you any fatherly advice?"

I fell silent for a moment, just staring down at the menu sitting on the table in front of me. I thought back to the conversation last night in the barn with my father. He told me to fight. He told me that love was worth the risk. I so wanted to believe him. I so wanted Godric's and my story to end like my parent's had. But he was a two thousand year old vampire and I was a nineteen year old seer. Our story wasn't exactly picture perfect and I was sure it would frighten most people. I wasn't so sure we would ever have that happy ending, not like my parents had.

And that was the thing. Did I fight? Did I put myself out there, risk everything, just for that small chance that Godric would welcome me back with open arms, that we could be happy together, even just for a little while? Or did I protect myself, care for my already broken heart, and just realize that Godric and I were never meant for one another? I could either fight to win him back, or I could wave the white flag and bow out gracefully. Either way, I could lose. Either way, I could be hurt. What if Godric rejected me, or worse, went back against his word and met the true death? I would never be the same if I lost Godric for good. But then again, if I did nothing, would I regret it? Would I look back forty years from now and wonder what if? I didn't want to be one of those people that regretted letting that special one get away. But I also wasn't sure if I wanted to take the risk only for everything to come ravelling apart.

So what did I do?

"Taylor?"

"Hm?" I shook my thoughts away, blinking a few times to pull myself back into the present. I smiled apologetically at Jackson before mumbling my order to the impatiently waiting waitress glaring down at me. Jackson put a smile straight on her face however with a single look that sent her skipping away from the table. I rolled my eyes before settling my attention back onto the man before me. "Sorry, was lost in my thoughts."

"I know." He smiled knowingly at me.

"Right, my stalker already knew what I was going to say." I tried to put my deep thoughts on the back burner. I was trying to be happy and have fun. And thinking about which path I was going to take concerning Godric was the complete opposite of that. I needed to be here in this cafe with Jackson, not off in some far off land with an imaginary Godric that I would likely never have.

"He did." His smile only seemed to grow. "And I also know that you're still thinking about him."

"About who?" I tried to play innocent.

"Do I really have to say his name?"

I sighed but shook my head. It was impossible to argue with someone who knew my arguments before I did.

"He's still fresh on your mind, Taylor. Especially after your talk with your dad last night. There's nothing wrong with thinking about him." Jackson reached across the table, slipping his hand around mine and giving it a small squeeze. "You loved him, or at least that's what I'm guessing. You can't just turn that off with a flick of a switch. It's okay to think about him."

"It hurts when I think about him." I responded softly, looking down at the table sadly. "And I don't want to hurt anymore. I don't want to be sad. I want to be happy. I want to smile and laugh. And that's incredibly easy with you. So I just want to be here right now. With you. I don't want to think about him."

"Well then why don't you let me distract you." He offered. "I could tell you about New York. They wouldn't even think about taking down a single Christmas tree down until January 1st."

I forced out a small laugh before nodding. I really did need to be distracted right about now. "Well obviously New Yorkers aren't as crazy as everyone thinks."

"Well the vote might still be out on that one." Jackson winked. "I am a stalker apparently."

"A very kind and efficient stalker, might I add." I pointed out.

"You forgot handsome."

"That too." I found the corners of my lips twitching upwards. It was hard not to want to smile whenever I was around Jackson. This was the man that I had only officially met a few days ago, and yet it felt like I had known him for years. I wasn't complaining though; I could use anyone that could distract me right now, that could make me believe that there was hope out there, that I wouldn't always feel this way.

So what if he had been paid off by Eric because the fellowship of the sun was probably planning my horrible demise.

* * *

><p>"You seem a bit distant. I thought I was the one with a lot on my mind." I commented as Jackson walked me back to where I had parked outside of his apartment building. I gazed up at the taller man and found him silent and contemplative, hardly even paying attention to the fact that he was a step away from... "And now you totally just walked into my car."<p>

"Sorry." His cheeks burned a bright red as he pulled down his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes as if it would have helped. I watched in amusement as he shook his head, almost as if questioning his own actions before slipping the sunglasses back on and stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. "You were saying?"

I chuckled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I was just commenting that you've been distracted ever since we left the cafe."

"Sorry." He ran a hand through his short, slicked back hair. "Got a little lost in thought."

"Oh believe me, I get it." I offered him an understanding smile. "What's on your mind?"

"Oh, uh..." He trailed off, looking uncomfortable at the question.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well now I'm intrigued."

"What do you mean?" he questioned, almost as if he was trying to change the subject.

"Well you seem uncomfortable, and now you're avoiding the question." I tilted my head to the side. "What's up, Jackson? You've let me talk your ear off the last few days; might as well return the favour."

"Oh nothing. I was just..." He looked away, beginning to shift from one foot to another. "I was just thinking about home is all."

I rolled my eyes at his quick lie. "I don't buy that. But I mean, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. We're still pretty much strangers. I don't even know why I feel so comfortable around you; I've only known you for a few days now. That's not a very long time."

"I feel the same way." Jackson admitted sincerely. "Then again, I've been watching you for a bit now."

"See, stalker." I shook my head, trying to stay on track. "Look, I understand not wanting to talk about certain things. Just know that I'm a pretty good listener. I don't just have to be the talker you know."

"I know." His shoulders were still tense and I knew he was still uncomfortable talking about this, whatever it was that we were talking about. "It's just...complicated, that's all."

"I get it, really I do." I smiled up at him in assurance. "I better get going. My dad might get my behaviour now, but my mom is still a nagging pain."

"Have a good night. And keep safe."

"Isn't that your job?"

"Yeah well, I didn't say I wouldn't be seeing you." There was a small smirk ghosting across his face as he nodded at the car. "Get going. It'll be easier to stalk you if you get a head start."

"Sounds good." I laughed, my smile widening. "Just don't hide in the bushes or anything. I hear that's uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable is my thing, didn't you know." He lowered his sunglasses for a second time, only to wink at me. I still found it amazing how he could be looking me square in the eye even though he was technically blind. But magic was a wonderful thing at times. My dreams may have been a thorn in my side growing up, but his gifts had given him a better life.

"I'll see you later." I dug my hand into my pocket to find my keys before moving around to the driver's side. "You don't always have to stalk me from afar, you know. I like the company. It's nice to have someone to talk with."

"It's nice to be around someone who understands." He tapped his head.

I nodded knowingly before throwing the man one last smile. Slipping into the car, I let out a sigh of content. Only hours ago, my thoughts had been trained on Godric and what I would possibly do. But now, Godric was the furthest thing from my thoughts. Jackson was front and centre, and I didn't mind one bit.

"We have a problem."

I jumped in the driver's seat, successfully slamming my head against the roof of the car. I winced before twisting in my seat, my heart racing a mile a minute at the sudden intrusion. I was thankful it was only Jackson who was beside me, a serious look on his face as he peered out the windshield.

"Next time, don't give me a damn heart attack." I grumbled before following his line of sight. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary at first. Just old Mrs. Jensen walking her dog, Jake Riley playing with his little brother across the street, and... "Oh shit."

I spotted them now; looking closely enough, I was able to zero in on the suspicious car parked a block away, pointed directly at us. My face paled as I instantly knew who the occupants of the car were. No one drove a black SUV in these parts. The car stuck out like a sore thumb. And there they were, members of the fellowship of the sun just waiting for me to take off back to my house where they would obviously follow me to. I wasn't sure if they were just planning on watching from afar, or finally leap into action, but either way, my heart only began to beat faster.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere tonight." Jackson reached over me and yanked my car keys from the ignition. "I'm not about to trust that those idiots won't try and pull something when I'm even a split second away. You'll be safer here tonight."

"Or they'll think to attack." I pointed out, my eyes not leaving the black SUV.

"It'll be easier to keep you safe if you're here. The time it would take for me to get out of my car and to you, they could have you dead by the side of the road."

My mouth gaped open, my eyes finally falling on Jackson at his morbid comment. Jackson wasn't aware of my gaze however, as his attention was focused solely on the enemy.

"Come on, let's get inside. It'll be harder to watch us in the apartment." Jackson began opening his door, only to throw me a look. "Taylor?"

"What? Oh, right..." I nodded, numbly fumbling with the door handle.

Jackson was out of the car as quickly as a human could move and was ushering me into the building. The moment we were safe behind his locked front door, I let out a sigh of relief, leaning against the wall with my eyes closed. There was something about being safe from those prying eyes that made me feel better. I tried to think of what sort of person follows someone only to bring them harm. And then I remembered who we were dealing with. The fellowship was full of scumbags.

"Are you alright?" Jackson asked in concern. "I didn't mean to scare you, I was just..."

"What the hell happened?"

My heart stopped. I was certain that my heart literally just stopped beating at that voice. My eyes snapped opened only to find the large frame of Eric Northman standing at the end of the hallway, his forehead creased, his eyes narrowed with the stance of a fighter. He looked the same as he had the last time I saw him, which was of course because he was a being frozen in the time that he had been turned a thousand years ago. He was still handsome, though in a cocky, arrogant fashion that didn't really appeal to me. He _was_ nice to look at, I couldn't exactly deny that.

But it wasn't his looks that had rendered me speechless. It was the fact that he was here. Standing in Jackson's apartment was Eric Northman, who should have been far far away. But no, he was here. And no matter how many times that sentence ran through my mind, I just couldn't comprehend it.

"Well?" Eric's voice was gruff as he strode forward, his piercing blue eyes darting between Jackson and I. "What happened?"

Jackson sighed from beside me. "They were watching us from a block away, likely waiting for Taylor to leave. It was the closest they've gotten to her and I don't doubt they would have tried something if she had gone off home."

"I'll deal with them." Eric looked about to turn around, only for Jackson to call him back.

"As thrilling as that might sound, killing people and all, you might want to rethink that decision." Jackson reasoned. "Don't you think killing them will only anger the fellowship more?"

"I won't kill them." Eric reasoned with a careless shrug. "I'll just torture them until they tell us what we want to know."

"My neighbours will hear the screams."

"I never said I would bring them back here to this despicable...shithole." Eric looked around in disgust before shaking his head. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

"What are you doing here?" I finally managed to spit out before Eric could leave.

The vampire sighed dramatically, brushing his long fingers through his perfectly slicked back blonde hair. His sent me a look of boredom, as if he would much rather be torturing humans than explaining himself to me. I was sure that was true too.

"Well?" I mimicked his gruff voice, finally regaining my senses as I planted my hands on my hips. "What the hell are you doing in Ohio, Eric?"

"Can't an old friend come to visit?" his voice was laced with sarcasm.

"We're not old friends." I shot him a glare.

"Oh but Jackson and I are." He smirked.

"Not in the slightest." Jackson muttered.

"Is that really how you feel? I'm heartbroken." Eric mocked.

"Just tell me why you're here!" I threw my hands up in frustration. "For once in your long existence, just give me a straight answer."

Eric's smirk widened as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. "I'm here for you Miss. Edwards."

"I'm sorry, I think my ears are frozen shut. What did you just say?"

"I'm here for you."

My mouth dropped open, my arms falling to my side in shock. I almost wanted Eric to repeat his answer, only I knew it would be the same. What did he mean he was here for me? What did that even mean?

"Why exactly are you here for me?" I asked cautiously, eying the vampire suspiciously.

"I think you know the answer to that." Eric's piercing gaze was boring right through me.

He was right. Part of me did know why he was here, why he had come for me specifically. But I wanted to be in the dark. I didn't want him to say what I knew he would.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Jackson sighed with a shake of his head.

Allowing myself a moment to distract myself, my head snapped to the side, my eyes wide in shock. "That's why you were so distracted, wasn't it? You have Eric friggin Northman on the mind."

"I'm honoured." Eric's smirk only seemed to grow wider and wider. He seemed to be enjoying this, and that annoyed me to the core. Just because we had an understanding about Godric, it didn't mean that I liked him one bit. I could do without his smug face and his arrogant attitude.

Jackson ignored Eric's comment as he turned and shot me an apologetic grimace. "He showed up unannounced last night with some crazy idea of manipulating you to take Godric back."

"I'm really hearing things today." I rubbed the bridge of my nose as my thoughts swirled inside my head. "Did he honestly come here thinking he could get me to take back a vampire who doesn't want me in the first place?"

"Well I'm standing right here." Eric seemed annoyed that we were talking around him and not to him.

"Oh shut up." I snapped at him with a glare. "You're an idiot. I wasn't the one who pushed Godric away. I wasn't the one who gave him the ultimatum. I wasn't the one who wanted to _kill myself_."

The smirk was wiped from his face, his tall form standing straight and rigid as he glared down at me from across the hall. I stood my ground, though I couldn't help but feel nervous by the look on his face. He was a temperamental vampire, that much I knew. We had spent enough time getting on each other's nerves to know how the other would react. Eric wasn't much of a thinker once his anger got a hold of him. I knew first hand that bad things happened when Eric Northman wasn't happy.

"Godric was the one to push me away, Eric." I tried to diffuse the situation, my voice softening as the sadness began to emerge; a sadness I had successfully gotten rid of only hours ago. Why was it that every time I made the decision to _not_ think about Godric, he always seemed to work his way back into my thoughts? Maybe that was a sign. Of what, I wasn't so sure. But I did know that at this rate, I was never going to be happy. "He doesn't want me. I'm respecting that and..."

"Of course he wants you." Eric's voice was low, but eerily calm. "Even I can see that."

"Well he doesn't want me enough to keep me around."

"You're blind, teacup," Eric shook his head, his hands twitching at his sides. "If you think that he would want anything other than you."

"That morning..." I tried to remind him.

"Godric is a fool." Eric looked away, an anger in those blue orbs that I knew had nothing to do with me. "He was a fool for falling for a human, for _feeling_ at all. He shouldn't have given you the time of day. The old Godric never would have."

"I know how you feel about me, Eric. We don't have to go over this _again_." I sighed and wrapped my arms around myself.

"He..." a look of disgust crossed his face as he spat out the rest. "He loves you. Why, I can't understand, but he does. It would take a complete idiot to believe otherwise."

"Is this his way of calling me an idiot?" I sent Jackson a side glance who only shrugged in response.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Eric appeared before me, towering over me with his fangs descended threateningly. My heart was thumping in my chest as I slowly raised my gaze to meet his, gulping as I caught the enraged look in his narrowed orbs.

"Eric..."

"He will die." His voice was full of menace. "If you do not go to him, if you don't...if you don't do something, he will...he just won't _be_."

"He promised that he wouldn't as long as I stayed away." I reminded him. "If I searched him out, I think that'll make him want to meet the sun even more than if I don't do anything."

"You naive little bitch." I yelped as Eric grabbed me roughly by the arms and shoved me against the wall. I stifled a wince at the impact, my back aching as Eric dug his fingers into my arms. "You don't get it, do you? He will cease to exist. He will step out into the sun and die because you were too scared to do a damn thing about it. Do you want that? Do you?"

"No!" I cried out as Eric shook me sharply. "That's the last thing I want."

"Then wake the fuck up and _do_ something about it."

"What? What do you want me to do? I'm not going to force him to love me. I'm not going to force him to care. He doesn't..."

"He wants only you!" Eric roared. "You stupid little girl, he only cares about you. He doesn't care about politics, or the growing hate towards our kind. He doesn't care about anything, including himself. Because all he can think about, all he cares about, is you."

"Then..." I felt the tears forming in my eyes and I tried to look away. Eric wouldn't have it however, and instead grasped onto my chin and forced me to meet his gaze. "Then why am I here, miserable, when I could be with him?"

"Because you didn't fight hard enough."

"He would have died that morning if I hadn't of agreed." I argued. "He would have..."

"He's spiralling downward. He's only alive because of you. Nothing I say or do changes anything." Eric growled, though I knew it was out of frustration and not towards me. Not completely anyways. "He's foolish to think either of you are better off without the other. He wants you, he _needs_ you whether he wants to admit that or not."

"If I just show up there..." I began before finding myself choking up.

"He'll be pissed off." Eric shrugged, his grasp on my chin loosening before his hands fell down to his side and he took a step backwards. I eyed Jackson and found him standing rigidly behind Eric, his hands curled into fists and looking like he wanted to pounce. "But he'll get over it."

"You can't just show up here and expect me to say yes. It's been months. Maybe I don't..."

"Don't lie to me." that annoying smirk of his slid across his face. "We have a bond, you and I, or do you forget? I know when you're lying. I know when you're pathetically miserable, and you have been for too long. Fight, Teacup. It's time to stand up and fight."

"And if I don't?"

"Well, then you aren't who I thought you were." He slid his hands into his dark jean pockets. "You told me once that you wouldn't run away, that you wouldn't leave Godric no matter what."

"I didn't want to leave." I made sure to point out.

"I know that. But you have a chance to prove me wrong, to prove that humans aren't just some pathetically weak race."

I looked away, not sure what to say. What could I possibly say? How was I supposed to answer his plea? I knew he was worried about Godric's well being. He wouldn't be here, practically begging, for my help if it wasn't serious. And that scared me. Would Godric really go against his word and meet the sun? Would he really meet the true death because he was that deep into the dark hole he had dug for himself? Was there even anything I could do? Would he even let me help him?

There were just too many questions, too many factors to think about. What about me? What about the risks? What if I did what Eric asked, what if I went to Godric only to be rejected, or worse, be subjected to watch his demise? I wouldn't be able to handle it a second time. My heart was far too fragile. That's why I had wanted to wait. Time would heal all wounds, that's what the greats said. But I wasn't being given time. I was being shoved back into this world, back into this heartbreak before I was even ready.

But could I afford to wait? What if I said no and Godric died because I was too scared?

It was just all too much.

"I can't." I croaked out with a shake of my head. A tear slipped down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. "I-I just can't right now. It's too much to think about."

"No." Eric shook his head. "No, you will come with me."

"I can't." My bottom lip began to tremble. "I can't make that decision right now. I'm sorry. I really am."

"You'll come with me whether you want to or not." he threatened with a growl.

"Back off Eric." Jackson stepped in between Eric and I, and I was surprised that they were nearly the same height. "Let her think it over. Don't you think this is all just a little too much for her to handle right now? She just found out that she's being followed by the same bastards that nearly took her life months ago. You can't just put this all on her right now. Give her time."

"We don't have time for this."

"Make time." Jackson stood his ground, glaring darkly at the vampire without an ounce of fear. "And you agree to it, so let's just make this easier and accept it for what it is."

"I-I need time." I began backing up, stumbling over the carpet in the hallway before my hand met with the front door. "I just need some time to think."

"Taylor..." Jackson turned, but before he could utter another word, I had the front door torn open and was darting out of the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN****: **It's been super long since I last updated and I apologize. Work has been kicking my ass this holiday season. but my hours are being cut after the new year, so I'll have plenty of time to write. there should be another chapter coming sometime this weekend, either friday night or sunday


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

I felt my body shake, a groan escaping my lips as I tried to hide my head deeper into my pillow. I had come straight home the moment I dashed out of Jackson's apartment last night. I had forgotten about everything else in the world and driven a good two times the speed limit down the country roads to get as far from Eric Northman as possible. I didn't want to think about his pleads to help his maker. I didn't want to think about Godric at all. This was just all too much to take in. First Jackson pops into my life as some new stranger in town, only to turn out to be my paid bodyguard that Eric saw fit to send to me because the fellowship of the sun was keeping close tabs on me. And now this? Now Eric just shows up out of the blue and practically begs me to fix his maker? I just didn't know what to think. I just wanted to curl up in bed and hide from the world.

And that was exactly what I did.

My parents had been in the living room when I came bursting into the house, tears staining my cheeks. Before my mother could nag me for a single second, I had hurried up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door shut behind me. I could faintly hear my father encouraging my mother to leave me alone as I curled up in bed, hiding beneath my vast amount of blankets. And that's where I stayed the entire night, my tears soaking through the pillow, until I finally fell into a dreamless slumber.

And now I was being shaken awake, probably by my mother to drive me insane some more, and I wasn't happy one bit. I just wanted to be left alone. Was that too much to ask? Didn't I deserve a little peace and quiet?

"Taylor?"

So it wasn't my mother. But I think it made it just that much worse that it was my father. Because I would feel compelled to tell him exactly what happened last night. And that just ruined the whole concept of forgetting about it all.

"Sorry to wake you kiddo." I cracked my eyes open to find a smile on my father's worn face. "I know you were having a rough night last night, I didn't want to disturb you."

"What's up?" I groaned out, blinking the sleep from my eyes even though all I wanted to do was curl back up and sleep for the rest of eternity.

"Your mother and I are going to visit your grandparents for New Years." He informed. "Don't worry; I talked your mother into letting you stay home."

I was grateful. I could just imagine the hours on the road and what damage could be done between my mother and me right now.

"Try and have some fun, sweetheart." He leaned forward, kissing my forehead as he ran a hand through my tangled hair. "You deserve it."

"I don't feel like having fun right now." I admitted with a mumble.

"Then at least don't spend the next few days alone, alright? Go see that new friend of yours in town. Your mother wouldn't approve, but she doesn't have to know, now does she?" there was a twinkle in his eye. "We're leaving in another hour or so, I just didn't want you to worry. Get back to sleep."

"Thanks." I forced a small smile in gratitude.

"Don't mention it." he ruffled my hair before standing up. "We'll be back in a few days. Love you kiddo."

"Love you too." I pulled my warm sheets up to my chin, watching as my father waved and headed out of the room, closing the door behind him until only a crack of light was showing.

I sighed as I turned over onto my back, trying to fall back to sleep. At least I would ring in the New Year without my nagging mother breathing down my neck. That was something, right?

* * *

><p>I felt the cool touch of a finger before I was even fully awake. It felt like a feather lightly gliding up my bare back, teasing the back of my neck. My hair was brushed to the side, the pad of the finger dipping down into the crook of my neck, a soft moan emitting from my lips as goose bumps rose on my arms. I squirmed as I felt a hot breath on my ear, the ghosting of teeth nipping at the lobe. The silk sheet lying across my lower half was slowly being pulled away, leaving me exposed to the cool room. I shivered, only to feel an even colder body cover me in place of the sheet. I tried to force my eyes open, but it was like my eyelids were glued shut. My subconscious didn't want to ruin this, whatever this was.<p>

"_Taylor..."_

The voice was silky smooth and so familiar. But as hard as I tried to concentrate, as determined I was to learn of the owner to the kneading fingers pressing into the taught muscles in my back, my mind was a blank slate. And I found that I didn't mind. I didn't want to think. There were just too many complications in my life, all surrounding one man. I just wanted to forget about it all, just for one minute. And that's exactly what I was going to do.

"_My love..."_

A soft moan escaped my parted lips, the heat beginning to rise between my legs and warming my entire being. His feather light touches travelled further and further down my back until his clipped fingernails were raking ever so slightly down my inner thighs. My legs parted on their own accord, allowing access to my most intimate region. My heart was racing in my chest in anticipation, the beads of sweat dancing on my forehead as I waited. I could feel the hot breath on my damp core and I bucked my hips, hoping to move this along. Hands gripped onto my legs though, holding them tightly and immobile to the bed as a tongue suddenly flicked out.

"Oh god!" I gasped out, my eyes snapping open in such a rush that the bright light surrounding me blinded me. I hissed as my eyes squeezed back shut, only for my breath to be taken away completely at the second lick. "Oh...oh god..."

"_You need to wake up, my love..."_ the voice prompted before another lick occurred.

My hands gripped onto the silk sheets beneath me, my teeth digging into my bottom lip. Another lick. And another. I could already feel myself on the brink.

"_Time to wake up..."_

I just mumbled incoherently, my head being thrown back as my eyes flew back open. I waited for it to happen. I waited for the orgasm to come crashing down around me. There was another lick. And another. And then suddenly, the hands holding my legs disappeared, the tongue causing me the desirable pleasure was gone. I groaned in frustration as I peeked over my shoulder, looking for the one who had nearly driven me right over the edge. Except, there was no one there. I frowned as I looked around, searching for another being of some kind. But I could only find a soft glowing white light that swam around me almost like a fog.

"Hello?" I called out breathlessly.

I tried to turn and sit up, but found it to be difficult as my legs felt like jelly. Once I managed to lean back against the many pillows on the silken bed, I tried to squint into the white light.

"Is anyone there?"

"_You need to wake up, Taylor."_

It was like common sense was slapping me in the face. I was able to piece together what was happening. I was able to place a name to the voice. My face paled, my eyes widening as my head snapped from side to side in search of him.

"Godric?" My voice was barely above a whisper. "Godric, please, are you there?"

I waited for him to show himself. Minutes passed and nothing. I was close to losing hope, knowing that I would fall back into slumber and never see him again. Because this was a dream, wasn't it?

"Please, I just want to see you. Please." I begged, a lump rising in my throat. My arousal was long forgotten as I pulled the silk sheet back over my naked form. I hugged the material to my chest, praying to god that Godric would show himself, just this one last time.

And he did.

I inhaled sharply as the fog seemed to materialize around him as he walked towards the bed. He looked the same as he always had. It was impossible for him to change. But for some reason, he almost seemed different. There was something missing in his soft blue eyes, something that I just couldn't put my finger on.

"You need to wake up." his accent almost seemed thicker as he spoke, his gaze piercing right through my heart.

"No." I shook my head. "Not yet."

"It's time for you to wake." He stopped at the end of the bed, his hand reaching out, his fingers trailing along the ankle that was peeking out from under the sheet. "It's time for me to go, my beautiful seer."

"Just a few more minutes. Please." I held my hand out to him pleadingly. "This is my dream. I want this to last a little bit longer. I _need _it to."

"You need to go." He shook his head but took my hand nonetheless. It was then that I realized he too was naked, my eyes dropping to the sight of his erect arousal. It took all my willpower not to drool. "You must wake, Taylor."

"Please." I felt a stray tear threaten to fall. This was my dream. I didn't want it to end. My dreams were the only connection I had left. It was the only way I could be with him. It wasn't enough; it couldn't be, not forever anyways. But for right now, it was the best I could get. "Please just stay."

He crawled up the bed until he was resting beside me, his hand reaching out to caress my cheek. My eyes closed as I moved into his touch, never wanting it to end. It just felt so real.

"You need to wake up. You have to."

"Why?" I felt annoyed by his persistence. "Tell me why."

He leaned forward, his lips very nearly pressing against mine before speaking softly. "There's someone in the house."

"No there's not." I shook my head, willing his lips closer. "Now stay. Please. You owe me at least this."

"There's someone in the house, my love. You need to wake." He urged, moving backwards and out of reach.

"Godric..." I gritted in frustration.

"Go." He left the bed, the fog beginning to materialize around him once again. "Wake up, Taylor. You must wake up."

"Please." I was begging again. "I love you. Please stay."

"There's someone in the house." he warned in only a whisper before he was enveloped by the white glowing fog.

"No!" I slammed my fist down onto the mattress. "No! Come back, damn it! Come back! Please!"

But he didn't come back, despite my pleas, my desperate begging.

"Please, Godric. I love you. Come back!"

"Please..."

"Come back...come back..."

I was jolted awake without a single warning, my heart thudding away in my chest as I was snapped up into a sitting position. My eyes flew open and for a moment, I thought I was still dream. But as I took in my bedroom, the moon shining through the window behind my bed, I realized that I was very much awake. I let out a heavy sigh before feeling an ache in my hand. I glanced down to my side, only to find my hand curled into a tight fist, my fingernails digging into my palm.

"It was only a dream." I whispered to myself, sadness sweeping through me. That was the only way I would ever be with him, with Godric. But even in those fantasies, he still left me.

"_There's someone in the house."_

Those words haunted me as I lay back against my pillow. That was preposterous. There wasn't anyone in the house. I remembered the conversation clearly with my father that morning. My parents were off at my grandparents, not home. I was completely alone. So then what was Dream-Godric talking about?

"Stupid dreams." I muttered, my head turning to look at the alarm clock sitting on my nightstand. It was just passed dinner time. I had been moping away in bed all day, falling in and out of sleep. I wasn't sure yet if it had been a good thing, dreaming of Godric and all. It was the only way I could see him, and yet, it hurt at the same time. Seeing him, feeling his touch, and knowing it was nothing but my imagination, that killed me. But wasn't something better than nothing? I wasn't so sure.

"I need to stop doing this to myself." I ran a hand down my face, trying to snap myself out of this funk. "God, I need a drink."

I wasn't one to drink. Hell, while all the freshmen in college were off partying, I was analyzing dreams starring a certain vampire. But right about now, I could use one hell of a cocktail. Or two. Or maybe three.

Knowing exactly where my father hid the whisky, far out of my mother's sight, I pushed myself out of bed and placed my feet onto the cold wooden floor. I hissed at first before getting used to the colder temperature. Patting down my hair, I pushed myself up onto my feet and padded across the room to where my bedroom door was ajar. I was rubbing my tired eyes as I pulled the door open, the dim light in the hallway nearly blinding me.

"Mother fu..." I trailed off with a grunt, shielding my eyes as I moved along the hallway and to the stop of the stairs.

I yawned, about to take the first step down to the first floor when I heard it. It wasn't an _it_ though. It was the furthest thing from an _it_. I was rendered frozen, my eyes widening into saucers as my face paled completely.

"_What if she's not here? Steve will get pissed if we put this off another day."_

"_Didn't you see her car? She's here."_

"_But her folks, they left earlier. What if she was with them?"_

"_Did it look like she was with them? Now shut the hell up, she's going to hear you."_

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I couldn't even breathe. I was frozen to the spot, my foot dangling in mid air as I stared down into the dark abyss. The voices were coming from deeper within the house, closer to the kitchen, but they were most definitely there. Someone _was_ inside my house. And by the sound of it, it was more than just one_. _So what the hell did that dream mean then? Was it my subconscious trying to alert me to the intruders, or was it more than that?

I couldn't let myself think too much about that, however. I needed to focus on the fact that there were at least two intruders in my house. My house. My safe haven. The one place I knew I could always turn to. And now there were people ruining that. But not just anyone. I wasn't stupid. It was obvious who these intruders were. I was stupid to believe that they weren't watching the house, that they wouldn't be aware the moment my parents had left, leaving me all alone, out on a farm, in the middle of nowhere where no one would hear me scream.

I was so beyond screwed.

I wanted to freak out. I wanted to scream, to run away, to do something. But I couldn't. Because the logical part of my brain was already jumping into action while my irrational side was still trying to process everything. I really had only two options. I could go back to my room, call Jackson, and hope and pray that by some miracle, he shows up and saves the day; or I could run down those stairs as fast as I could, dash through the front door, and run like the friggin wind until my lungs were on fire. Both were stupid ideas; both would probably end up backfiring and leaving me either kidnapped, or worse, dead. So which was the lesser of two evils? Which would leave me a bigger chance of getting away?

I should have chosen the former, but I knew that sitting idly in prayer wasn't going to get me anywhere. So before my irrational side could catch up with me, I made up my mind and made a mad dash down the stairs and towards the front door.

"_What the fuck is that?"_

"_She's getting away!"_

There was no time to look back. There was no time to try and get a good look at the two men hurrying out of the kitchen and down the hall towards me. All I could do was hope I was a faster sprinter than two large goons. I ran like I've never run before. I threw open the front door, jumped down off of the porch, and ran like hell across the driveway and to the fence separating the house and the rest of the farm. I could hear the two following close behind, and I knew the only thing that would help me was my knowledge of every little dip in the land, every little crevice of the fields. I could manoeuvre through the farm with both hands tied behind my back and with my eyes blindfolded. The same couldn't be said about my intruders.

"_You can run, witch, but you can't hide."_

"_You're going to burn in hell, you little bitch!"_

I spared a brief look at the two as I lifted myself over the fence like I've down a thousand times in the past, my bare feet landing on the cold, rough ground with ease. I could barely even see the two in the dark, only the moon lighting the night around us. I didn't dare look for longer than a second, however, and hurried across the field and to my beloved barn. I knew there was no escaping the two. They were large, very very large, and the walls of a worn out barn wouldn't be able to keep them out. But unless I wanted to test my fate and run towards the woods on the other side of the farm, the barn was my best bet. It would at least give me a minute or two to come up with a plan. Because I was utterly alone right now. The closest phone was back inside the house, the only possible way to contact Jackson beyond my reach. All I could do now was pray.

"_Faster you idiot!"_

I could hear the grunts behind me and I was just thankful for the many years working on the farm; it was giving me a slight advantage over these two, giving me the chance to make it to the barn before they were even halfway across the field. I was huffing and puffing, but I didn't take a moment to relax as I pushed open the old barn door, sliding it back shut behind me. I slapped my hands against the door, searching for the sliding lock that hadn't been used in decades. It took a few moments, my heart nearly leaping out of my chest as I found and tried to force it into place, but finally, it was nudged across the door with only seconds to spare before two bodies nearly slammed right through the closed door. My entire body felt like it was on fire as I backed up. My lungs were burning, my side feeling like it was going to split open. It was all I could do from falling to my knees. I couldn't afford to rest though. I still needed some sort of escape. That old door wouldn't hold them for long. I needed some sort of way out, some sort of weapon even. I just needed _something_.

Or maybe someone.

A sudden breeze swept through the barn, and at first, I was horrified that the door had already been burst open. But as I blinked a couple dozen times, it wasn't the two fellowship intruders that I was faced with.

"Eric?" I breathed out, my throat aching.

Eric Northman stood before me, his fangs bared as he threw a look over his shoulder and to the shuddering door. His piercing blue eyes were narrowed into slits as his hands curled into fists at his sides.

"You just can't keep yourself out of trouble, can you?" he flashed me a look.

"I'm a...magnet for...trouble." I rasped out, my chest screaming at protest with every word.

Eric shook his head before settling his gaze on the door. "Stay here."

"What?" my eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"I said stay here." He shot me another look, this time one of warning.

"But Eric..."

"I didn't come here to save your ass only for you to get yourself killed." He growled. "Stay. Here."

"Why are you here? How did you..."

He only smirked before suddenly, as quick as he appeared, he was gone. I cursed to myself, my attention being drawn back to the still shuddering door. The wood was splintering; I could see the men now. It would only be seconds until...

Just like that, with a snap of a finger, the slamming against the door ceased. I jumped at the silence that was suddenly filling the night. It was too eerie, to frightening to be real. I gulped, thinking over Eric's warning. I was never one to listen, especially to him of all people. I moved slowly towards the door, my heart nearly leaping right out of my chest. I was scared, but not just for myself. What if they had some sort of weapon on them? Eric could take them by surprise; he could overpower them in strength. But they had gotten the better of him once before with the aid of stakes and silver.

"Eric?" I called out, hopeful that he would make himself known.

And he certainly did let himself be known. By a body suddenly being propelled right through the door, barely missing my body by inches. I let out an ear piercing scream, jumping to the side as I watched the lifeless body crumble to the ground. My eyes were wide as the man just laid there. I couldn't move. I tried to tell if he was still alive or not, but my vision was too hazy to tell a damn thing.

"I told you to stay put." Eric's voice stopped me before I could let out another scream.

My head snapped to the side to find Eric ducking through the hole the flying body had made. He approached the motionless body, kneeling down beside the form, his eyes searching for life. I could do nothing but just stand there and watch as he reached a hand out, laying it over where the man's heart sat. It hovered there for a moment, and for a split second, I was left wondering what he was about to do. And then I found out. My stomach churned, vomit rising up my throat as Eric suddenly sunk his hand right into the man's chest, his arm tensing before he yanked out what I could only presume to be a heart. I felt faint, my legs shaking as I fell to the cold, dirty ground. I couldn't stop myself from throwing up as Eric lifted the heart up to inspect the organ before carelessly tossing it over his shoulder as if it was nothing more than a fleck of dirt. I watched in horrifying disgust as he rose to his feet, licking each bloodied finger as his gaze fell on me. I knew Eric was a terrifying vampire when he wanted to be. He had made that known on more than one occasion. But I had never felt more afraid of him than I did in that moment. To watch him end a man's life in such a sadistic way, it brought a second wave of vomit to my mouth.

"Oh control yourself." Eric rolled his eyes as I wiped the vomit from my lips, my hand shaking as I did so.

"Y-you...you..." I spluttered.

"I what?" His smirk was wide as he strutted towards me. He reached his bloodied hand out, grabbing me by the scruff of my neck and yanking me to my feet. "Come along, teacup."

I wanted to push him away. I wanted to throw up a good dozen more times before running away screaming bloody murder. But instead, I let Eric lead me out of the barn, only to discover another body lying in the grassy field. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know if he had suffered a similar fate.

"He's still alive." Eric answered my unasked question. "For now."

Eric's hand left the back of my neck as he strode towards the motionless man. I swallowed back the desire to vomit yet again, and instead just wrapped my arms around myself and tried to forget that another person's blood was smeared across the back of my neck. I shuddered at the mere though and watched as Eric lifted the man easily over his shoulders and began towards the house.

"Unless you want to be eaten by the big bad wolf, move that sweet little ass of yours along, teacup." He called over his shoulder.

I could just imagine the howling of a wolf in the distance and I quickly followed the vampire. Though I wasn't so sure I was safer with him than without him.

"Invite me in." he stopped on the front porch, throwing a glance over his shoulder. "Now."

"Please come in." I voiced barely above a whisper, hoping the three words would be enough.

It seemed to be, as Eric was able to push open the front door and step into the house with ease.

"W-what are you going to do with him?" I questioned as I followed the vampire into my house, Eric flicking on a light as he dumped the body in the living room. I stood in the doorway, closest to the exit in case I needed a quick getaway. Not that I could outrun a vampire, but it was still relieving to know that the front door wasn't too far away. I knew in my heart that I had nothing to fear. Eric wouldn't have come all the way to Ohio to beg for me to fix his maker only for him to kill me the next night. That made no sense. But then again, this was Eric Northman. He wasn't exactly known for thinking straight when his anger got in the way.

"So, ah, how did you know I was in trouble?" I questioned, shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

Eric raised an eyebrow as he slipped his phone from his pocket. "I'm hurt. We have a bond, and it's like you don't even care."

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. It did make sense though. There would have been no indication that I was in trouble unless Eric had felt me through our bond. I had completely forgotten about it while I was racing towards the barn. All I had been thinking about was safety, and nothing else.

So did that mean that Godric had felt my fear too? Had he felt my panic? And if he had, did he even care?

I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of Eric's voice. I watched as he spoke into his phone while strutting around the lifeless body of the fellowship of the sun goon. I had to close my eyes as my thoughts quickly travelled to the heartless body still lying in the middle of my barn. I wrapped my arm tightly around my churning stomach as I fought the urge to vomit yet again.

"She's safe." Eric's voice was gruff. "Just get here as soon as you can."

For a split second, I had hoped he had been talking with Godric. It was a very slim possibility, but there was still a chance that Godric cared enough about me that he would be worried about my well being.

"Jackson." Eric seemed to have read my mind, his orbs boring right through me. He must have noticed the disappointment on my face and didn't say anything else on the subject. He just nudged the body with his foot, testingto make sure the man was still unconscious, before slipping his hands into his pants pockets. "Go get cleaned up, teacup, you look like shit"

I blinked a few times, realizing that I had begun to space. I shook my head as I lifted my gaze to meet his. There was a flash of concern in those electric blue eyes for the quickest second before it vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"Taylor." His shoulders tensed. "I don't do well with emotional humans. Do not even think about crying. That's an order."

"I'm fine." I mumbled, though I knew I was complete opposite of fine. How could you watch a man rip another man's heart out like it was nothing and be completely okay with it?

But the last thing either of us wanted was for me to have a mental breakdown in front of him. So I pulled myself together, willed my feet to move, and began out of the room and towards the stairs. Before I was even halfway up the staircase though, I stopped, my thoughts returning to the one question I just wasn't able to shake, even after everything that's happened in such a short period of time.

"Eric?" I slowly turned, the vampire appearing at the bottom of the stairs with a bored expression plastered across his face.

"What?" He sighed in annoyance. "I won't hold your hand through this, teacup. That's not my job."

"I know." I chewed on my bottom lip as I looked away. "It's just...I had a dream."

"A vision?" he assumed, intrigue lacing his words.

"No, it was a dream. I think. I mean, it had to be a dream..." I frowned as I thought it over. It had to have been a dream. It hadn't felt like a vision. And anyways, Godric hadn't really been there warning me. It had just been my subconscious playing games on me, right? But for some reason, I just wasn't satisfied with that answer. "Godric was in it."

"Ah, so it was one of _those_ dreams." A smirk began to slide its way across his lips. "Care to share?"

"It wasn't...well it was, I guess, at first." I felt my cheeks begin to grow a dark shade of red at admitting the arousing nature of the dream to Eric Northman of all people. "But...it felt different. It _was_ different."

"Get to the point." Eric leaned against the wall, losing his patience quickly.

"He warned me." I fidgeted nervously, knowing just how insane it sounded.

"He warned you?" Eric raised an eyebrow. "Warned you of what exactly?"

"He warned me that there was someone in the house." I closed my eyes, remembering vividly the way Godric had caressed my cheek, how close he had been to pressing his lips against mine. "He was trying to get me to wake up. He was...he was warning me, like he knew that they were..."

"That's impossible." Eric cut in with a shake of his head. "It was just a dream, teacup. Now go get cleaned up. And you might as well pack..."

"Pack?" I questioned before shaking my head. "It wasn't just a dream. I mean, it was, it obviously was. But...he warned me, Eric. He warned me that there was someone else in the house. How could that be possible?"

"It was just your subconscious, that's all." Eric pushed himself away from the wall, his expression hardening. Though as I peered closely, I could have sworn there was a tiny sliver of intrigue in his eyes. "Hurry it up. I don't want to linger for longer than we have to."

"What do you mean? Why do you want me to pack?" I momentarily got distracted. "I never made my decision, Eric."

"I don't care." He shrugged without a care.

"Eric..."

He was before me on the stairs, and even with standing a few steps below me, he was still towering over me. "I didn't come all this way to just let you die, Taylor. You _will_ come with me."

"But I..."

"I will drag you out of this house with pleasure." He threatened, his eyes narrowing into slits. "I have no morals against binding you against your will and doing with you what I wish. Do as I say, and maybe you won't get hurt."

"You can't just come into my house and threaten me." my heart was racing as I tried to avoid his dangerous gaze. I knew he couldn't glamour me, it was impossible, but just one look into those eyes and I felt a chill run up my spine.

"Oh I can, and I just did." He raised a hand to grasp onto my chin, making me flinch away. "Look at me. I said look at me, Taylor."

I gulped but obliged, shrinking back at the dark glare he was sending me. "W-why do you even care? You can just let them have me. You would be better off with me dead. Isn't this what you want? For me to be out of your life, out of Godric's?"

His hold on my chin tightened and I stifled a wince. "It would have been so much easier if I had just let those two disgusting humans have their way with you."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because you're..." he paused, a look of hesitation crossing his face. "You're important to him."

"You don't like me."

"But you're important to _him_." he sighed with a shake of his hand, his hand falling to his side. "And if he cares about you, for god even knows what reason, then I...then I will see to it that you will not be harmed."

I was shocked by his answer. I knew he had done all of this for Godric. He had hired Jackson to protect me because he didn't want the fellowship to get their hands on me. He had admitted that. But there was just something so honest and sincere about his confession that it surprised me. He really did love his maker enough to care about the human he would likely rather wish was dead than alive. That was how deep his bond with Godric ran.

"He doesn't want me." I found myself whispering sadly.

"Of course he does. He wants you more than he'd like to admit." Eric ran his fingers through his hair. "Until the day comes that he no longer desires you, I will do everything in my power to ensure you're alive for when he realizes he's been a fool all this time."

"I..."

"Just go get cleaned up. And pack. I won't take no for an answer." Eric turned and began back down the stairs at a human pace. "They'll send others. It won't matter that these two didn't survive. They'll continue to send more until they have you. And I won't let that happen."

I knew there was no point in arguing. Especially since part of me knew he was right. If I stayed here, the fellowship would just send others to get the job done. Sure, Jackson could be glued to my side twenty four seven, but I would never be truly safe. As much as I didn't want to go with him, knowing that wherever he took me, Godric would likely be there, I knew that if I wanted to see another day, another week, hell, even another year, I had to go with him. Because it wasn't just even about my safety anymore. What if my parents hadn't of left earlier? What if they had been here tonight? I didn't even want to think about what could have happened. The only way to protect them was to leave, at least for a little while.

Even if that did mean facing the man who had ripped my heart to shreds.

* * *

><p>She had had another dream.<p>

Godric knew that the moment he had awoken that night. He could still feel the touch of her bare skin on the tips of his fingers. He could still hear her melodic voice ringing in his ears. It was torturous for him, for two dreams to occur so close to one another, teasing him, taunting him with what neither of them could ever have.

It had felt different this time, however. He had been sucked into that dream in a way that he never had before. He had spent two millenniums only sharing blood with one other. Their blood, vampire blood, was sacred. It wasn't to be given away on a whim. But with Taylor, he hadn't cared about the rules he had been taught, the rules he had lived by for so long. And he had created a bond that he swore he would never create. He had only made one vampire in his long existence. He had only bonded with one other, and he would never regret that choice to turn Eric over a thousand years ago. Nor would he ever regret his decision to form the bond he had with Taylor. Though he should have. If he never would have given her his blood, if he hadn't sought her out that night after she had selflessly saved him, he never would have dragged her into a life she never should have been a part of. It was because of him that she had almost died countless of times. It was because of him that she was now miserable and alone.

But those dreams. Those simple dreams were enough to forget about what he should or shouldn't have done. Because those dreams were a few minutes of blissfulness. He could touch her, he could kiss her, he could just _be_ with her without a second thought, without a conscious. It may have been a fantasy created by the both of them, but it was _their_ fantasy. It was a connection they would forever share, the only connection they could ever have now.

So why was this dream bothering him? Godric tried to ponder what had made this dream so different, why this time it had felt more real than the others. He remembered feeling as if he was there, in that room he had never seen before in his life. Physically, it was nothing more than a dream. But consciously, it felt like he had been there entirely. He could hear, sense, feel everything around him.

He knew there had been someone in that house, someone with dangerous intentions.

But how?

How did he know?

All explanations seemed impossible. Taylor was a seer, yes, but it was impossible for her dreams, their bond, to be anymore than what it was. It was impossible.

"Unless..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

I took the longest shower of my life. It didn't seem like however many times I scrubbed the blood from my body that it would disappear. Even as the last drop swirled down the drain, I could still imagine that heart, the blood. It was nearly enough to bring me to my knees. I could feel the tears on the brink of escape, and once I was safe underneath the spray of water, I let them slip down my cheeks. I muffled the sounds of my sobs by biting down hard on my bottom lip to the point that I split the skin right open. I barely even felt the sharp pain, wiping the blood away with the back of my hand, watching as that too disappeared with the rest. I could have stayed in that shower all night. I could have just stood there, under that showerhead, staring at the tiled wall, watching as the memory of tonight played over and over again before me.

How could my home, my safe haven, just be destroyed like that? How could those monsters steal that away from me? I would never be able to look at the barn the same way ever again. Hell, I doubt I would even be able to look at the decaying building without breaking down. This night would forever haunt me. And I couldn't blame it all on Eric. He didn't have to rip that man's heart out. He didn't have to be so cruel and horrifying. But that's who he was. That was his nature.

_He was only protecting you._

That was what my logical brain was trying to instil. And he was. He had swept in like a knight in shining armour and saved the day. He just happened to rip out a man's organ and flaunted it as if it were nothing. It was that last part that still had my stomach churning.

But it had also been those monsters, those psychotic, brainwashed goons of Steve Newlin. I may not have loved having my mother nag me every day of my life, I may have ran off to Dallas for more reasons than just those dreams nearly a year ago, but this was still my home. This farm, this place, it was _me_. This was where I had grown up; this was where I hoped to find myself when I was old and gray. And they tried to take that away from me, and in some part, they had. Because I wasn't sure if I would ever feel safe falling asleep in my bedroom ever again. I wasn't sure I would ever be able to enjoy being in this house when I knew the horrors the walls could retell.

I would never forgive Steve Newlin for this. I would never forgive the fellowship for this. I felt such anger towards them. I wanted to find that prick and rip his head from his body. Maybe that was a bit extreme, maybe I would just be satisfied with extreme torture, or forcing him to endure emotional pain. But I wanted him to suffer in the same manner that he had forced me to for so long. This was all his fault, all of it. If the fellowship had just left Godric and me alone, we would have been together and happy right now instead of where we were.

"Taylor?" a familiar voice called from the other side of the closed bathroom door. "Taylor, it's Jackson, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I called back, but the cracks in my voice spoke volumes. I sighed as I laid my forehead against the tiles, the waterfall of water washing over my back. My skin was turning wrinkly, and I knew I should get out. After all, Eric would want to leave soon, and I knew he would drag me out of here himself if he had to. I just couldn't find the strength. All I wanted to do was curl up in the shower and never leave. Because that would mean facing what had happened tonight. That would mean I would be going to Louisiana with Eric and would have to face Godric. And I wasn't so sure I was ready for that yet.

Take a risk, they all told me. Love was about taking a risk.

This was one hell of a risk all right.

"You've been in there for awhile; I think it's time to come out." Jackson was persistent. "Taylor?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to shut out the world. The sound of the pounding water filled my ears for a moment before it slowly began to fade. I pulled myself out of the realm of reality and into my own subconscious. I thought about the dream earlier, the one with Godric touching me in ways I wished were real. I thought about the nights he and I would share in Dallas, just lying in bed, doing nothing but staring at one another and exploring each other's body. He had been my sexual awakening; he had no idea what he did to me even long before we had ever been together entirely. That night of my birthday, despite everything that had happened, he made my first time special. He had gone above and beyond what any typical man would have, and I would always love him for that. Why did he have to be so amazing, so kind and gentle? Why couldn't he have been a jerk? It would have made it easier to hate him then.

"Taylor."

I let out a growl of annoyance at my subconscious fantasies being interrupted. My eyes flashed open, ready to lash out at whoever...

"Jackson!" My eyes grew as wide as saucers as I threw my arms around myself the moment I realized the man was standing in the centre of the bathroom. "What the hell!"

"I'm blind."

"But you can still _see_ me!" I yelled at him, shoving the flimsy and very transparent shower curtain back and rummaged for my towel. I twisted the shower off as I wrapped the fluffy material around myself, my eyes never once leaving the man who was staring at me as if I wasn't completely naked before him. "Get out!"

"Eric told me to use whatever means necessary to get you out of the damn shower."

"Well I'm out. Now you get out!" I tried to shoo him out as I took a step out onto the cold tiled floor. "I'm still naked here. I'll kill Eric for this later. Just go!"

"You can follow." He waved at the open door.

I adjusted the towel around me so it wouldn't fall, and then planted my hands firmly on my hips. "I'd like a moment."

"You've had nearly an hour and a half, Taylor." Jackson frowned and it was just then that I realized he wasn't wearing his sunglasses. He may have been blind, but I could still sense the concern and worry in his milky orbs.

"Can't I have any time to process this?" I snapped.

His face crumbled and I silently cursed myself, beginning to turn myself away. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to _talk_ about what happened. And I knew I would if Jackson was there to listen. Because I felt this incredible need to tell him everything. He was the first person in far too long that I could just talk about anything with and not hesitate. Even with my father it took months before I was ready to talk. But with Jackson, it was almost instantaneous. And right now, I just couldn't. I couldn't talk about what happened; I didn't even want to think about it. My memories, my thoughts, it was enough.

"Oh Taylor..." He sighed, bowing his head. "I'm so..."

"Don't." I shook my head. "Don't say it. Please."

"I'm sorry. I should have been here. I should have been able to protect you better."

I could feel the tears prickling at my eyes. "Please, Jackson. I'm barely holding it together."

"If I had just been here. If I had just gone after you..."

"Stop." I was begging now, my hands beginning to shake. "Please, Jackson. I-I can't. I can't talk about it. I just can't."

Jackson opened his mouth to continue, but quickly stopped himself. He stared down at the ground for a moment before slowly raising his gaze to meet mine. He may not have been physically able to see me, but I could tell by the look on his face that he could still _see_ the sad, fragile girl that was about to break down in front of him.. Before I knew it, he had me collected into his arms. His arms were the only thing holding me upright as the tears began to fall yet again, my legs shaking beneath me. I dug my head into Jackson's chest as his hand ran through the ends of my hair, his chin resting on the top of my head.

"Everything is going to be alright." He whispered soothingly. "I know it doesn't look that way, but it will be, I promise."

His words only wanted to make me cry even more. Because all I've wanted in the world was for someone to hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright for the past few months. I knew it was partly my own fault for not letting anyone in. But how could I when the only person I wanted was god knows where? But here this man, this stranger I never thought I would ever have enter my life, was, holding me, wrapping me safe into his arms, and promising me the one thing I needed to hear. At that moment, it wasn't Godric that I wanted; it wasn't my father that I yearned for. It was Jackson. All I wanted was him in that moment. I needed the safety of his arms, the comfort of his words. Nothing else mattered except him.

"I'll make them pay for what they've done to you. Mark my words." His voice held determination as his hand massaged my back in soothing circles.

I wasn't sure how long we stood there, the water dripping from my soaking wet form, Jackson holding me upright as I sobbed into his chest. Eventually the tears ended; eventually the sobs became soft hiccups. Eventually I was able to pull myself together enough to risk a glance up at the seer, watching his handsome face twist into a tortured expression as he tightened his hold on me. I let out a sigh, my own arms winding around his waist as I held back. This was the closest we've been since meeting. It was hard to believe that we had only met not even a week ago, and yet here he was standing in my bathroom while I wore nothing but a towel. I never should have befriended him as quickly as I had, but the same could have been said about Godric and I would never regret where that had taken us. I wasn't sure what the world had in store for Jackson and me, but I was grateful that he was here, that I had him in my life.

"Eric is going to kill us for taking even longer now." Jackson was the first to speak, his arms beginning to loosen from around me once he knew I was stable on my own two feet.

"He'll live." I murmured as I slowly stepped back from the man, tucking my damp hair behind an ear. I looked down, unable to meet his gaze, only for Jackson to sigh and clasp a finger under my chin, forcing our gazes to meet.

"Everything _will_ be alright." He enforced with a meaningful look. "And I'm not just saying that as a fellow seer who can see the future."

"I thought you could only see your own future?"

"Well you just happen to be in the middle of my life right now." his thumb caressed my cheek. "Then again, I can only see seconds in advance."

"So you knew I was going to freak out when you came waltzing into the bathroom then?" I could feel the colour rising on my cheeks.

"Oh yes." He answered with a nod, a small smile spreading across his lips.

"And you still went ahead and did it?"

"Well I'm a man, and you're a very beautiful woman." He chuckled, his hand falling back down to his side. "You can't really blame me."

"Just...don't ever do it again." I was proud that my voice was sounding stronger. "I should finish up before Eric blows a gasket."

"Probably a good idea." He nodded, slowly inching backwards. "I'll go and check how he's...ah...doing."

"I don't want to know." My nose crinkled, having a funny feeling what Eric was doing at the moment. "I won't be long."

"Take all the time in the world." He offered a smile before turning and disappearing out of the bathroom.

I sighed to myself, running a hand through my hair only for it to get caught on a handful of tangles. After everything that happened in Dallas, I didn't think things could get much worse.

Oh how wrong I was.

* * *

><p>"You two have grown a bit too...close." Eric frowned as we stood on the quiet tarmac. Jackson was speaking with the pilot of the private Anubis Air jet Eric had booked for the night, leaving the Viking and me alone. "And I don't like it."<p>

I glanced over at the other seer and I couldn't help but smile the tiniest of smiles. Eric must have noticed as he appeared before me, his tall form hindering my view.

"And I don't accept it, either." He towered over me, his piercing blue eyes boring down into mine. "You're Godric's."

"I know that." I looked away, unnerved by the look he was sending me. It was like he thought Jackson and I were more than just friends, like he thought I would jump the man and rip his clothes off. It wasn't like that at all. Jackson and I _were_ friends. He of all people knew how much I cared about his maker. Nothing would change that; nothing would distract me from it. "Oh calm down, Eric."

"I sent him to protect you, not to seduce you." His glare was full of accusations.

"Nothing is going on, Eric." I hissed, my eyes narrowing at the vampire. "We're friends. That's it."

"You barely know him. His wasn't even supposed to make contact."

"Well I'm glad he did." I crossed my arms over my chest in annoyance. I wasn't about to let him take away the only good thing in my life right now.

"He failed. I don't accept failure."

"What are you going to do, kill him for not being at my side every single second of the day?" I rolled my eyes, only for my heart to just about stop when I noticed the serious look on his face. "You wouldn't."

"I've done much worse for much less."

"You will not hurt him!" I tried to keep my voice down as much as possible.

"You're far too attached."

"Well I'm sorry for being human."

"You belong to my maker." Eric leaned forward until his face was barely inches away from mine. I gulped as his fangs began to peek out of his gums threateningly. "And I won't let anything, or anyone, get in the way of that."

My heart was thundering in my chest. "Whatever happened to you wanting to run me out of Godric's life?"

"That's long passed." Eric held my gaze. "Just so we're clear, Taylor, I'm willing to _take care_ of one of my brightest employees to ensure that my maker has what is rightfully his."

I was certain my heart was going to leap right from my chest. "You're lying."

"Does it look like I'm lying, teacup?" his fangs were fully descended now.

Before I could even utter a word, Jackson came walking up behind Eric. In a flash, Eric was standing up straight, his fangs retracted, a look of boredom crossing his face.

"Is everything ready?"

"Just about. We should start to board." Jackson nodded with a frown, gazing between Eric and me as if he knew something was up. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is perfect, isn't it, teacup?" Eric flashed me a look of warning before twisting on his heels and strutting over to the private jet.

I was left standing there, Jackson staring down at me in confusion, and praying to god that this seer's life didn't end sooner than it should have because of one little mistake on my part.

"Taylor? Are you alright?" Jackson reached out.

My mouth felt dry, my throat tightening as I quickly brushed past Jackson. I could only nod my head as I hurried across the tarmac to where Eric was waiting at the bottom of the narrow steps leading up into the plane. I tried to ignore the piercing glares Eric was sending me, but the chill rising up my spine wouldn't let me brush off his warnings. I shuddered as I entered the plane, quickly finding a seat and doing my best to keep calm. As Jackson entered behind me, I kept my eyes averted. I could feel his stares as he selected a seat across the aisle from me, keeping his distance but still staying close in case I needed him. I knew he was confused at my sudden behaviour, but I was thankful he was accepting it and not making a scene.

I knew the moment Eric stepped onto the plane, the air turning thick and I thought I was going to suffocate. I kept my stare out the window, watching as everyone prepared for takeoff. I could feel Eric's presence, however, as he took the seat directly beside me, putting himself in between Jackson and I. My knee began to shake and I had to grasp tightly onto it to keep it still.

"Better buckle up." Eric's voice was in my ear as he suddenly reached across me, making me jump as he linked the two buckles together. "We wouldn't want you getting hurt, now would we?"

I just closed my eyes and shook my head, wishing I was anywhere but on this plane.

"Better sit back and enjoy yourself, teacup. It's going to be a long flight."

* * *

><p>I had never been to Louisiana before in my life, but I was never so happy to be there as I was when we <em>finally<em> landed. Eric had thankfully been stowed away in a travelling coffin an hour ago, dawn approaching as we began our descent. It was the most relieving hour of my life, though I could barely even look at Jackson in fear that Eric would leap right out of the coffin and rip his heart our too. At that thought, I shuddered and tried to shake the memories of last night away.

"You're not alright." Jackson stated rather than asked as he stepped off the plane behind me.

I watched as the Anubis air workers handled Eric's coffin, a small tiny part of me wishing they would drop it and the vampire would roll out into the sun. I quickly scolded myself for those thoughts though, knowing I wouldn't be able to watch Eric die without doing something to save him. That was obvious by the way I had taken bullets to save his life not too long ago.

"He's dead to the world, you know." Jackson's voice lowered as he stood behind me. "He can't hear you."

"But he's _everywhere._" I risked whispering to the seer, raising my gaze to meet his.

"Well now that actually is true." He nodded with a shrug, a small smile on his lips. "Can we at least pretend we're more than just cordial acquaintances? It was cold on that flight in more ways than one."

"Sorry." My cheeks reddened sheepishly. I knew I had a reason to worry, considering what Eric could easily do to a man that angered him. But Jackson also didn't deserve the cold shoulder. I just wasn't sure what to do. I didn't want to just not have Jackson in my life because Eric was worried I would fall for him. Jackson had become a very important part of my life in a short period of time. And I didn't want that to be ruined by some jealous jackass.

Eric was just going to have to find some way to deal.

"Eric, he..." I began before Jackson stopped me with a shake of his head and a smile.

"I figured." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and began to lead me to the black van waiting for us. "I've been working for Eric for long enough now to know when he's stuck his nose into something he shouldn't have. What do you think half of my job is? I clean up his messes for a living."

"He's an ass." I sighed. "An ass who cares so much about his maker that he admits that he needs help, but still an ass."

"Don't worry about him. Or me." he assured with a squeeze to my shoulders. "Come on, the longer we're out in the open, the more danger we're in."

"I thought we were safe here." I frowned as we slid into the van, Eric's coffin settled safely behind us.

"It's Louisiana; we're in probably the biggest vampire hating state in all the world." Jackson pointed out. "But then again, who would expect you to be wandering around here?"

"I'm not feeling so safe anymore." I wrapped my arms around myself.

"You're as safe as you're going to be." Jackson reassured. "Eric may be an ass, but he's serious about keeping you safe, Taylor. And I know I screwed up back there, I know I should have been there..."

"Stop." I held up my hand to stop him in mid sentence. "Don't say another word. None of it was your fault, Jackson, so please don't blame yourself."

"If I had only..."

"There was nothing you could have done." I insisted. "I've already been heartbroken by Godric feeling far too guilty for things he couldn't control; please don't be like him. I don't think I could handle losing you too."

"Never." He promised, shifting closer and laying his arm across the back of the seat.

"Careful, Eric might pop out of the coffin and attack."

"Let him." Jackson grinned, shooting the vampire currently dead to the world the middle finger. "Some days I wonder why I work for him."

"You're far too nice to be working for someone so horrible."

"The money pays far too good unfortunately." He admitted with a shake of his head. "The money just speaks to me."

"Well we all have our flaws." I let out a soft chuckle.

"And that's the sound I've been waiting to hear." His grin only seemed to grow. "You have a beautiful laugh, you know. It's very contagious."

I blushed at his compliment. Or was it a flirt? For his well being, I hoped it was just a harmless compliment. Though I couldn't help the small, tiny part of me that wished it was his attempt at flirting with me. I wasn't sure why I wished for that, but I did.

_Maybe because you like him_.

That was an insane idea, however. I loved Godric. He was my soul mate, not Jackson.

_Doesn't mean you can't still like him._

"Oh shut up." I mumbled to myself, only to realize I had spoken out loud and my face grew a dark shade of red. "Whoops."

Jackson, always the perfect gentleman, acted as if he heard absolutely nothing, keeping his eyes trained on the window as we drive into Shreveport. I meanwhile stared down at my lap, my hands fidgeting as I tried to knock some sense into myself. I loved Godric. That would never change. Nothing or no one could ever get in the way of that. I could feel it in my heart that he was the one, that he was my other half. He completed me whenever he was around. Godric was it.

_But you like Jackson too._

But I didn't, did I? He was just a friend. We were just friends. He had been tossed into my life so suddenly that we shouldn't have even been that. But the moment I met him, the moment he smiled, the moment we had touched, I knew there was something different about him. And it was more than just the fact that he was a seer as well. There was just something about Jackson that I was drawn to. He made me laugh, made me smile in a way that I hadn't for too long. Did I just ignore that? He made me _feel_ again. I had been walking around like this shell of my former self and then he just pops up and I feel almost whole again. That wasn't just nothing, was it?

I groaned internally. This was too confusing. And unnecessary. I didn't like Jackson. I couldn't. I was just too wrapped up in Eric's stupid mind games that I was making myself think things that weren't true.

_Are you sure it's not true?_

"Shut up brain." I muttered under my breath, rubbing my temple as I glared down at my lap. I eyed Jackson and was relieved to find him still gazing out the window. He would think I was a complete nutcase if he knew I was talking to myself. Then again, he could probably hear me and was just being polite. "Stop it."

I sighed as I leaned my head back against the headrest of the seat and tried to clear my head. I should have been worrying over seeing Godric again, not trying to figure out my nonexistent feelings for another man.

"We're here." Jackson's voice pulled me out of my thoughts before my conscious could voice another ridiculous comment.

I sent the man a relieved smile as the van came to a stop before a building. The windows were tinted and I had to squint around Jackson to get a good view of where we were. The building should have been an off white colour, but it was covered with ugly graffiti of nasty slurs and racial insults towards vampires. I knew immediately where we were.

"Fangtasia." I breathed out, my heart leaping to life. I wondered if Godric was in there, dead to the world as Eric was right now. No, that would be too risky. Who would live in a place of business, somewhere a group of humans could easily attack during the day. Godric was two thousand years old; he wasn't naive enough to sleep somewhere so unsafe.

"The one and only." Jackson slipped out of the van only to turn and block my path. "Why don't you stay in the van? I just need to make sure Eric is settled and then we'll be going."

"Going?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Going where?"

"You're going to be staying with me while you're here. It took a lot of convincing for Eric to agree, by the way, so you're welcome."

I smiled gratefully, but I couldn't stop my brain from getting a word in edge wise.

_Look at that, fate is pushing you together._

Did everyone have an annoying conscious? Or was I just special?

* * *

><p>"He's moping." Pam spoke into Eric's ear as she appeared beside him on the small black stage. She eyed the booming bar with little interest as she spoke about the ancient vampire sitting in a lone booth in the corner. "He hasn't spoken a word since you've left. He hasn't touched a single drop of blood, even the synthetic crap, in days."<p>

"I know all of this." Eric sighed in frustration, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he flashed his maker a worried stare. Godric just sat solemnly in the corner, his hand wrapped loosely around the bottle of true blood he had yet to take a sip of. Eric was worried about Godric's well being. A thousand years ago, Godric hadn't thought twice about spilling blood, about having his fill for the night. He had been the one to coax Eric into ensuring he had had enough blood, that he could make it through the night without the bleeds. And now it seemed the roles were reversed, and Eric absolutely despised it. Godric was old, old enough that only a few drops of blood would be enough to sustain him for days. But the vampire wasn't even drinking that. Eric was certain his insides were rotting away and there seemed to be nothing he could do to stop it.

Except he had his secret weapon now. Now, he had the one person within his grasps that could change everything, that could fix his maker for good.

"Where did you go, anyways?" Pam centred her attention on her own maker with a raised eyebrow. "You just left without a word of warning and left me to deal with the morsels myself. I don't appreciate that, Eric."

"I'll buy you something nice." Eric waved his hand at his progeny, knowing it would be enough to cool her annoyed attitude.

"You won't always be able to buy me off."

"Won't I?" Eric sent her a knowing smirk.

Pam rolled her eyes so quickly, that only a vampire would have been able to follow the movements of her orbs without growing dizzy. "I'm easy."

"Oh I know." He licked his lips teasingly. "It's how I turned you."

"Oh please, I gave you a run for your money, _master_." She snickered.

"Some days I wonder why I turned you at all."

"The last century would have been far too boring without me." she flicked her flowing, long blonde hair over her shoulder and checked her nails in boredom. "I'm invigorating."

"In more ways than one." Eric chuckled before shooing her away. "Get back to work."

Before he could even blink, Pam had returned to her role at the front door, wickedly enjoying teasing the humans with her flashing fangs and roaming eyes. Eric smiled at the thought before turning his attention back to his maker, a sigh escaping his lips. Almost as if sensing the attention, Godric lifted his gaze to the stage, their eyes locking. Eric straightened, tilting his head to the side in a silent command. Godric nodded as he left the untouched blood on the table and joined his progeny on the stage.

"You've returned I see." Godric greeted, taking the seat to Eric's left.

"I had some sudden business to attend to." Eric carefully spun his web of lies. Godric was the only being in existence that could tell when he was lying. No matter what Eric had tried to do over the last millennium, all but breaking their blood bond entirely, nothing seemed to hide the truth from his maker. But he had learned tricks over the centuries, tricks that he would be putting to good use tonight. He couldn't let Godric know about Taylor's whereabouts, at least not yet. When he was ready, he would set the girl on him, hoping that she would be able to bring Godric out of this dark, spiralling hole that was beginning to swallow him whole. "Pam tells me you haven't had blood while I've been away."

"I no longer need..."

"Bullshit." Eric rolled his eyes, not caring that he was talking back to his maker, to one of the oldest vampires in existence. He knew he could get away with it, Godric indulging in his behaviour more than he should have. "You're still a vampire, Godric, you still need blood. I can't remember the last time you've even had a drop of that crap you find appealing."

"It's not as bad as you think." Godric looked away, staring out over the crowded bar. There were eyes watching in interest, and after a single look from Godric, they quickly looked away, busying themselves though still carefully listening to the two ancient vampires conversing. "If you only gave it a try."

"I much prefer the real thing." Eric shook his head. "There's nothing like human blood, Godric. You taught me that once."

"Perhaps I was wrong."

"Perhaps you've turned into a fool in your old age."Eric leaned back in his throne in frustration.

"Perhaps I have." Any other maker or vampire would have been angered by Eric's blatant lack of respect. But Godric knew better. He could feel the concern flowing through their bond. He could see it in Eric's carefully masked eyes that he was worried about his well being. And Godric hated that he caused his own child pain. This was supposed to be his burden, and his burden alone.

"At least drink the intolerable shit." Eric felt a headache coming on as their conversation only circled time and time again.

"I'm not hungry." Godric answered simply without a single trace of emotion in his accented voice.

"You haven't been much of anything in the last couple of months." Eric sighed with a shake of his head. "Should I be worried, Godric?"

A haunted look crossed Godric's expression as his blue orbs flashed to life. "I made a promise, my child, a promise I plan to keep."

"I think starving yourself would be breaking that promise."

"I'm hardly starving myself."

"I would disagree."

Godric merely shook his head and looked back away, frustrating Eric even further. This wasn't his maker. This wasn't the vampire that had viciously killed his two Viking friends over a thousand years ago only to turn him into Death's companion. This was not the same vampire that had taught him to feed without remorse, to take what he desired and not to care about the pathetic human race. This was not the same vampire that had drilled into his head that they were above all other species, that they were gods walking among men. This wasn't his maker at all.

"Will you at least tell me why you're more distant tonight?" Eric had to control his sudden urge to take his maker by the shoulders and shake some sense into him.

Godric's shoulders tensed, and Eric straightened in interest. So there was something wrong, something that was bothering the vampire boy.

"What is it?" Eric leaned forward, resting his elbow on the arm of his throne as he peered closely at Godric. "You have to at least ease some of my worries, Godric. Tell me what troubles you and I'll leave you to your moping in peace."

Godric remained perfectly still and Eric knew he had him. He knew his maker far too well, understanding his body language better than anyone else in the world. A thousand years they had been together, a thousand years to know one another inside and out.

"Well?" Eric pressed.

"There was a dream..." Godric slowly turned his head to meet Eric's curious gaze.

"A dream?" Eric raised an eyebrow. "What's with everyone and dreams lately?"

Godric's eyebrows furrowed together but dismissed Eric's comment. "It was unlike any other dream I've ever had."

"We barely dream as it is." Eric nodded, understanding why this dream would trouble him. "Well what was it about?"

He looked Eric dead in the eye and Eric knew the answer before the name was even spoken.

"Well well well, isn't this intriguing." Eric sat back, his smirk unable to be controlled as it slid across his lips. "Is that so? You had a dream about dear old, Taylor?"

"It was...different." Godric lowered his voice, uncertainty showing in his eyes. "I'm not sure what to make of it."

"What exactly was this dream about?" He didn't need to ask; he already knew. It couldn't have just been a coincidence that both Taylor and Godric had a dream about one another. There was a connection there. What had Taylor told him, after all? Godric had warned her in her dream, warned her that there were others in her house. He had shrugged it off at the time, knowing it was impossible that Godric could have done such a thing when he was hundreds of miles away. But now, as he watched his maker closely, he had a reason to believe maybe the impossible did occur.

"It felt real." Godric frowned, clasping his hands together as he stared down at his lap in contemplation. "It was as if I was there with her. I could...touch her. I could _feel_ her."

"Has this ever happened before?" Eric questioned in interest.

"Whenever she would dream about me, because of my blood, I would know it."

"That's typical." Eric nodded, remembering with excitement the times Sookie would have inappropriate dreams of him.

"But I wasn't just aware of the dreams. I was _in_ them. I was there, with her." Godric's frown deepened. "It's impossible, of course."

"Our existence shouldn't be possible, Godric." Eric pointed out. "In our world, nothing is out of the question.

"But this, Eric, this _should_ be impossible." Godric's knuckles were turning white as his clasped hands tightened around one another. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Eric questioned.

Godric sighed, lifting his gaze to meet his. "Unless Taylor is much more than the average seer I thought she was."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

"Well aren't you all settled in."

A girlish yelp sounded from my lips as I jumped a good foot into the air. I twisted around as my heart pounded in my chest and glared at the vampire leaning against the door frame to what was to be my bedroom for god even knows how long.

"Don't do that." I grumbled, attempting to calm myself down. Ever since last night, I felt like a complete wreck whenever surprises were concerned. And Eric seemed to enjoy exploiting that jumpy side a little too much.

Eric just smirked as he waltzed into the room, throwing himself onto the bed and digging through my suitcase in interest.

"You're disgusting." I yanked a bra out of his hands before he could comment and shoved it back into my bag. I planted my hands on my hips and glared down at the vampire as he clasped his hands together behind his head on the pillow I mentally noted to burn. "Is there something you want? Or is this visit just to drive me insane and remind me I was an idiot for listening to you."

The vampire snorted. "You should show me a bit more respect, teacup. I did save your life, after all."

"You also ripped a man's heart out _right in front of me_." I hissed.

"Details, details. You were too innocent for your own good, anyways."

"So you rectify that by ripping out a living person's organs?"

"Yes." He answered nonchalantly.

"You're unbelievable." I threw my hands up in the air. "How did Godric ever come to the conclusion that he should turn you? I don't want to spend more than five minutes with you and he's been sentenced to an eternity."

"Well that's not very nice." He pouted.

"Suck it up buttercup." I rolled my eyes. "And get off my bed."

"Already feeling right at home, aren't you?" I was surprised when he threw his long legs over the side of the bed and stood, slowly beginning to stride towards me. "You haven't forgotten what we talked about, now did you?"

"How can I possibility forget you threatening to..." I lowered my voice in case Jackson was listening from the other room. "To kill Jackson? I'm actually surprised you're letting me stay here."

"Yes well, considering Godric is currently living at my residence, you can see there might be a bit of a problem with you staying with me." Eric slipped his hands into his pockets, boredom crossing his face. "So I'm trusting you."

"That's a surprise." I snorted.

"Don't give me a reason not to."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Good." He stared me dead in the eye. "Now, we have some matters to discuss."

"Matters?" I raised an eyebrow. "What sort of matters?"

"Concerning Godric." Eric came to a stop only a foot away, his tall form towering over me. "He's not to know that you're here. At least not yet."

"Wait, you mean he doesn't know yet?" My eyes grew in surprise. "Shouldn't he have, I don't know, felt that I was here or whatever. We still have our blood bond, don't we?"

"He's been doing everything in his power to block that bond, so no; I suspect he doesn't know a thing. And he won't until I deem the time right." Eric sent me a look of warning. "Do I make myself clear?"

"So what, you just want me to hide out here with Jackson until god even knows when?"

"Yes." He nodded shortly before a frown took over his lips. "But there will be no..."

"I've got it, Eric. Absolutely no hanky panky." I rubbed my temples, feeling a headache coming on. Eric was never going to believe that Jackson and I were just friends.

Then again, my conscious didn't seem to want to believe that either.

Dear god, was Eric Northman really my conscious?

Scary thought.

"When exactly is going to be the right time to tell him?" I wondered. "Won't he be angry that we didn't tell him right away?"

"Yes, but he'll get over it. I need to ease him into it."

"I think you should just tell him. I didn't come all this way to just sit around doing nothing. I can't do that. I'm going to need to get out eventually. Humans need fresh air, you know." I reminded him.

"Soon. He'll know soon." Eric glanced down to the gold watch wrapped around his wrist and sighed. "Dawn is approaching. You should be sleeping, teacup."

"It's a bit hard when I have _you_ hovering around." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well I'm leaving." He began backing towards the door, only stopping when he was in the doorway. "He had the dream, by the way."

"What dream?" I questioned in confusion.

"What dream do you think?"

My face paled as my eyes grew even wider. "That dream? He had that dream? Is that even possible?"

"It's normal for a vampire to become aware when the human who ingested their blood dreamt about them." Eric admitted, only for his frown to deepen. "It's not ordinary, however, to be _in_ the dream."

"So what does that mean then?" I asked while fidgeting, shifting from one foot to another as I tried to process what Eric was telling me.

Eric tilted his head to the side, his eyes roaming over every inch of me in a way that left me feeling uncomfortable. "I don't know. But it means something."

"So I wasn't just imagining that Godric was warning me. He actually was?"

"It appears so." He nodded before suddenly, he was before me, his hand reaching out to grasp my chin. He turned my head from side to side, as if he was searching for an answer to his unasked question. "What I do know, is that there is something very unusual about you, teacup. And I_ will_ discover what that is."

My heart began to race in my chest, worry filling every nook and cranny. I didn't like the sound of that at all.

"I'm not some toy you can play with and then throw away, Eric." My voice wavered ever so slightly, just enough for Eric to hear clear as day.

That infamous smirk of his was back across his lips as he ducked his head down to my level, his piercing gaze meeting mine. "Maybe not. But you're one mystery that I'm going to enjoy solving."

I gulped and was about to respond when a sudden gust of wind swept through the room, blowing my hair back from my face. Before I could even blink, Eric was gone, leaving not a single trace that he had been here in the first place. Except my worry and fear. That was certainly one big elephant in the room. What worried me the most, however, was not the fact that Eric was suddenly interested in me. It was the fact that Godric had had the same strange dream that I had. What did that mean? I knew his warning wasn't just a part of my imagination. I knew it meant something. But what?

"My life just keeps getting stranger and stranger." I muttered to myself, running a hand through my hair.

For once, I just wanted to go twenty four hours without drama exploding in my face.

* * *

><p>I could feel the touch of cool, damp grass beneath my fingertips as my eyes fluttered open. There was darkness all around me, only the twinkling stars dancing in the night sky lit my surroundings dimly. When I first rubbed the sleep from my eyes and took a look around, I had the panicked realization that I was back at home, on my farm. Had I just imagined everything? Had I just dreamt that Eric had swept in and saved the day? Had I just fantasized Eric ripping out the man's heart and forcing me to Louisiana? Had this all been some cruel dream my subconscious had thought up, only to toss me back into reality without any warning?<p>

My breathing grew rapid as I twisted around in a circle, my eyes darting from side to side, searching for a familiar sight other than the field around me. I looked for my house, for that barn I wasn't sure I would ever be able to step foot into again. I even searched for the two men that had been chasing me, that had been hell bent on getting their hands on me. But as I searched and searched, as I grew dizzy from moving around in circles, I found nothing but an empty field and a line of trees too my left. I paused, leaning forward to rest my hands on my knees as I inhaled sharply, trying to understand where I was, what was going on. Was this reality? Or was this a far too life like dream haunting me?

I wasn't so sure which one was more desirable.

I was seconds away from calling out in hopes that I wasn't alone, that maybe even if this was a dream, Godric would be here. But as I opened my mouth, I felt frozen to the spot by the sight of smoke rising above the tree line. My eyebrows furrowed together, the smell of burning wood meeting my nose as the chilly wind began to pick up, whipping my hair away from my face. My feet seemed to have a mind of their own as they took off for the trees. I was jogging against my better judgement, my stomach churning in anticipation of what I was about to find. I ran and ran, the field seeming endless, until finally I reached the woods. I had to stop, bracing myself against a nearby tree to catch my breath. It was then that I noticed another figure, alerting me to the fact that I was not alone in these woods. My heart leapt into my throat, my hands beginning to shake at my sides as I cautiously began my way through the woods, my eyes frozen on the form not too far away.

The closer I came to the figure, the more solid they became, the more real they were. And the more familiar the figure was.

"Godric?" I whispered into the eerily silent night. I would have been able to recognize that back of his head, that off white shirt of his and linen pants anywhere. I would have been able to recognize the man I loved in a sea of people. But why was he here? Why was I even here?

I was surprised when his head turned to the side, his sharp features catching the dim light, but he acted as if he never saw or heard me. Maybe he hadn't. I was beginning to realize this was a dream. Only it was more than that. I could feel it in my gut that this wasn't just some ordinary dream.

And that's when it hit me. The churning in my stomach, the realness of everything around me. I knew what I had woken up in, and it was certainly not a dream whatsoever.

"A vision." I whispered breathlessly with wide eyes.

I became even more alert as I took everything in from the muddy forest floor to the feel of the trees, learning everything I possibly could about this vision, about where I was. What intrigued me the most, was Godric's appearance. I hadn't had a single vision since I left Dallas, since I arrived home in Ohio. Part of me was glad about it. Godric had been the only one who understood me, who understood what I was. And those visions, they only brought more memories of the vampire then I wished for. So I was happy to be free of those visions, at least for a little while. Maybe someone upstairs was finally on my side in some way, pitying me and the misery I was forced to endure.

But the visions had returned, and I knew in my heart that this wasn't just some meaningless vision I was thrown into. This was big.

I didn't bother to call out to Godric again, knowing that it was impossible for him to know I was here. I was nothing more than a ghost, a fly on the wall observing what was happening. So I moved forward until I was at his side, willing myself not to reach out and touch Godric, though I knew my hand would likely fall right through him. It was unnerving, however, to be this close to him and to not be real. That dream the other night, it had dug up a new bag of emotional turmoil and I hated it. I just wanted to be with him. I wasn't asking a lot. I knew eventually, we would have to part ways. He was an immortal vampire, after all, and I would eventually grow into an old woman. Our love was doomed at the beginning. But I was still only a girl, one who wanted to feel the touch of his lips, the feel of his strong arms around me. Was that too much to ask?

An ear piercing scream broke my thoughts, and I was relieved. I didn't want to think about Godric, not right now, not when I had been inserted into this vision for a reason. So with a shake of my head, I pulled my attention to what was happening around me. Godric had taken off through the trees, and I had a feeling that I should follow him. It took three times as long as compared to his vampire speed, but eventually, I came to a clearing where he had stood just outside of. It wasn't the strong smell of burning wood and charred flesh that stopped me in my place, but instead the sight of two figures burning alive. I could feel the vomit rising up my throat as I watched the fire ascend up the wooden stage the two had been tied together on. The wood logs burned as the fire licked at their legs, their screams agonizing to hear. I wanted to run to them, to help them in any way that I could. But I knew it was impossible. I could do nothing but stand there watching helplessly as...

"Newlin." Godric growled from beside me.

I flashed him a look before my head snapped to the front once again, my eyes searching the roaring crowd before me. My heart was pounding painfully in my chest, and I thought for a moment that I was going to end up having a heart attack before the vision even ended.

I wasn't going to have to worry about that however, as before I could find the man in question, black dots began invading my vision. I groaned as my legs began to shake, my eyes rolling into the back of my head. I was awake, in reality, only seconds later. I didn't give myself even a moment to register what I had just seen as I snapped up into a sitting position, my eyes wide as saucers as I took a look around the room, almost as if reassuring myself that I was safe and sound in Jackson's apartment still. And I was.

"What the hell was that?" I wondered out loud, running a shaking hand through my tangled hair, only to grow annoyed and slapped my hand down onto the bed. "What the hell?"

What did that vision mean? Who were the two burning figures? And what did Steve Newlin have to do with any of this?

* * *

><p>Eric watched his maker with unease. He knew something was wrong. He knew not all was right with his still maker. He stared at the flickering flames as if they held the mysteries of the world. He looked more like the boy Eric remembered first laying his eyes upon that night over a thousand years ago. Except that vicious determination was long gone, replaced by a depression he never thought possible for a vampire. Could his maker really have fallen this far? And all for a girl?<p>

Except Eric knew this behaviour wasn't entirely because his maker missed Taylor. He knew this spiral downwards had begun long before she had even been born. He had noticed a change when they had last parted almost eighty years ago. But he had been so caught up in his own life, in his own problems, that he never stopped to realize the path Godric was heading down. And after so many decades apart, Eric was beginning to regret walking away and beginning his own life. Maybe if he had stuck by Godric's side, given him a reason to live, then maybe they wouldn't be in this position.

"You're lurking." Godric's voice broke Eric from his thoughts.

Eric sighed as he leaned against the doorway to his personal library. There Godric sat, before the fireplace, where he had been since before the sun had even set. Eric himself had been standing there, watching his maker, for longer than he even realized. He was fascinated with the older vampire, even after all these centuries being together. Godric still amazed him. He was only a boy, that's what his eyes told him. But he knew better than most that Godric had lost that boyhood long ago.

"What troubles you, my son?" Godric's gaze finally turned from the dancing flames and landed on his progeny.

"You know what troubles me." Eric allowed that mask hiding his emotions to crumble. He allowed the sorrow, the fear, the worry, to flow freely between their bond for the first time in months. But most of all, he allowed his maker to feel his most hidden emotional; he was scared. He was nothing more than a frightened boy scared for his father. Because to him, to the tall, thousand year old Viking that he was, Godric was more than just his maker, more than just the vampire that had given him a second chance at life, at a better life. He was his friend, his companion in this eternal darkness. Godric was his father, one who cared and loved him more than his own human father had. And now he was slipping away from him and Eric didn't know what to do.

"Eric..." Godric sighed, raising to his feet as Eric suddenly flashed forward, kneeling before the elder vampire.

"Godric, please." Eric was not above begging, not in that moment. "Please you need to just let me help you."

"There's nothing you can do, I'm afraid." He smiled sadly, raising a hand to run through Eric's silky slicked back hair. "You can't just fix me."

"I can try."

"And how do you plan to do that? Force me to feel anything other than this darkness?" Godric shook his head. "I am how I am."

"But..."

"But you have nothing to fear." Godric's hand cupped Eric's cheek in a fatherly fashion. "I made a promise, one that I will keep. Even though it pains me to do so."

"Why? Why can't you just see what you have to live for?" Eric pressed, the frustration evident in his piercing gaze. "Why can't you just be happy?"

"Two thousand years, Eric. I've been alive for two thousand years."

"You should celebrate. You should feel joy, not this wretched sadness, not this depression." Eric's face twisted in a mixture of pain and anger.

Godric looked away, another sigh escaping his lips. His hand began to fall back to his side, but Eric grasped onto his wrist, his fingers pressing with determination into the small, almost fragile looking wrist.

"She made you happy."

Godric didn't need to question who Eric was talking about. "And I only brought her pain."

"No, the fellowship brought her pain. They're the ones terrorizing her, not her."

"Were. They were terrorizing her." Godric corrected. "The only relief I have now is that she's safe."

"You don't believe that." Eric shook his head in disbelief. "Or else you wouldn't be so strongly blocking from me. You wouldn't be so closed off."

The older vampire fell silent, gently peeling Eric's fingers from around his wrist with ease. His gaze fell back onto the flames and that only seemed to agitate Eric further.

"Look at me." Eric growled, raising to his full height and towered over his maker. "look at me, Godric. Look at me!"

Godric obliged, slowly turning his head upwards. He wouldn't look his child in the eyes, however, fearing the emotion he would let spill if he did.

"I know what you dreamt." Eric tried, with failure, to catch his maker's wandering gaze. "You said that you felt like you were there, with her. You told me nothing more. But I know exactly what you saw, what you said. I know what you felt. I know that you warned her."

Godric's gaze finally snapped to his, his eyebrows furrowed. "How?"

Eric ignored his question and continued. "I know that you knew someone was in that house. I know that you knew she was in danger. What I don't understand, is why you did nothing. What I can't figure out for the life of me, is why you just let her walk into an attack. Why was that, Godric? Why didn't you..."

Before he could finish, Godric's hand flew up and snatched at Eric's throat, applying enough pressure to force him to his knees. Eric's eyes were full of fury Godric had not seen in many years as he glared up at him despite the snake like grip Godric had around his neck.

"Do it." Eric taunted. "Snap my neck. At least you'd show that you cared. At least you'd finally show some damn emotion."

"Do not tempt me." Godric's voice was eerily even, though his eyes were narrowed into slits. There was an anger bubbling inside of him, a rage that Godric had not recognized for many centuries. It was anger that belonged to another, to the beast that he had trained to control. But in that moment, he could feel the monster lashing out; he could feel the beast beginning its crawl to the surface. "You know nothing."

"I know _everything_." Eric hissed, only to stifle a wince as Godric's grip tightened. He could feel the bones beneath Godric's fingers beginning to snap, one by one, by the crushing grip. The pain was excruciating, but Eric forced it back. He would heal eventually. But this, this was much too important. "You knew she was in danger, Godric. You knew and you did nothing. Why?"

"Why are you asking me these questions? Why do you suddenly care?" Godric questioned before realization dawned. His eyes grew wide, his hand loosening around his neck. "You went to her, didn't you? That's where you disappeared to."

Eric couldn't deny it. He knew if he did, Godric would only see it as a lie. "I went to Ohio, yes."

"Why?" Godric demanded, shaking his head as his hand dropped back to his side. Eric slumped forward, his hand rising to rub at his raw neck. There was an audible wince as the bones slowly began to heal, and Godric felt remorse at causing his own child, his own son, pain. "What did it gain you to go to her?"

"You love her, Godric." Eric was hesitant to continue, eying his maker's reaction closely. There was a fragile wall between the calm vampire and the monster Eric had been accustomed to in his early life. And that was a wall Eric couldn't afford to break. They were in a different time now. A feral Godric was one that he couldn't have running around, wrecking havoc that he couldn't control. "You love her and I couldn't just stand by and watch as this destroyed you."

"You know why I sent her away. You know why I cannot be with her." Godric turned away, his hands curled into tight fists at his sides. "I will not be the cause of her pain."

"Except you are." Eric slowly rose to his feet. "Every day she's without you, you're causing her pain. She loves you, just as you love her. And I may not like it, I may hate it with every fibre in my being. But if she brings you the happiness that I saw in Dallas, and then I'll accept it, I'll accept her. But please, Godric, you have to do the same."

"I cannot." Godric shook his head. "I won't. She was pulled into a life she was never supposed to live. I nearly took her life."

"No, no you didn't." Eric sighed heavily, wanting to just shake his maker out of frustration. "Those were circumstances out of your control."

"I was selfish. I let myself..." Godric trailed off, shaking his head before continuing. "I was selfish. I won't do that to her a second time. She'll be happier without me."

"No she won't." Eric looked up to the ceiling, trying to reign in his anger. "You're worse than a human with your idiocy, Godric."

"Eric..." Godric warned.

"None of it was your fault. Damien, the fellowship, they were the culprits, not you. Not until now, that is." Eric couldn't stop himself as he continued. "Not until you decided to stand by and do nothing while she was _attacked_."

A low, animalistic growl sounded from his maker, a sound he hadn't heard in centuries, before Eric found himself flying across the room, slamming into the wall with a loud thud. The house shook around him as he fought against the hand holding him in place, but it was a useless struggle. Godric stood before him, his fangs bared as he held a single hand against Eric's chest, rage littering those blue eyes.

"It was a dream. Nothing more." Godric growled, his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"Who are you trying to convince?" Eric gritted his teeth together. "Me or yourself?"

"It was a dream."

"It was reality."

Godric's hand flew back up to Eric's neck and he braced himself for what would come next. Except it never did. The hand never made contact with his skin, and instead, just hovered over his throat. Eric frowned as he stared down at his maker, only to find him frozen in surprise. No, surprise wasn't the right word. That wall Godric had carefully constructed around himself was beginning to crumble down, brick by brick, until Eric was thrown into a flurry of emotions that he knew were only partially Godric's. Pain, agony, fear, terror, incredible sadness, depression, and lastly, love

"What did you do?" Godric whispered, his eyes flying to Eric's. "I can feel her...she's supposed to be in Ohio...what did you do?"

"She wasn't safe there." Eric finally admitted. "She was in danger. It was the only way to..."

There was no point in finishing, his words trailing off without meaning as a sudden gust of wind shot through the room, his maker no longer in sight. Eric groaned as he slumped against the wall, his eyes closing in exasperation.

"Fuck."

* * *

><p>"I'll be right out!" Taylor called to Jackson after slipping into her bedroom after escaping the shower. "Don't start the movie without me!"<p>

She couldn't help but smile as she shook her head and closed the door behind her. That vision was still bugging her, but the more she shoved it into a locked box, the better she felt. Right now, she couldn't afford to distract herself with some unknown vision. When the time came, she would figure out what it all meant. But for right now, she was going to try and enjoy herself. And at least pretend to. Jackson sticking around the apartment every moment of the day only seemed to help. She hated that he was putting off his life because of her, but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he didn't seem to care at all. He almost seemed happy to have her here. She didn't look too much into that and just enjoyed her time with Jackson. Being around the other seer was the only time she found the desire to smile, to laugh and to actually be herself. She had enough stress, enough worry to last her for the rest of her life; she deserved even a sliver of happiness, right?

She could figure everything out, including that damn vision, some other day. Right now, she was going to get dressed and curl up on the couch and watch some stupid comedy with her new friend.

Or at least that had been the plan. But as she was tugging on a loose t-shirt, about grab a pair of sweats to throw on, a loud crash sounded deep into the apartment. She froze, her hands hovering over her pants as her head snapped towards the door. Her eyes grew as wide as saucers as her heart pounded so hard in her chest, she thought it was going to leap right out. She didn't know what to think, what to do as she heard a shout. Jackson. That was clearly Jackson she was hearing. What was going on? Had the fellowship found her already? Were they all stupid to believe she would be safe here of all places? Should she have just stayed in Ohio?

Before she could even answer a single one of her questions, the door to the bedroom was thrown off its hinges. She ducked, an ear piercing scream escaping her lips as the door smashed to pieces against the wall behind her. She stared at the broken pieces, horror filling her body. She was too afraid to turn around, to face whoever was behind her. The only relief she felt was knowing that it wasn't Steve Newlin or his ridiculous followers. Someone had thrown that door as if it were nothing but a feather. Someone with strength...

"Oh god." She whispered to herself, her hand covering her gaping mouth as she suddenly stood, twisting around to face the one person she never thought she would ever see again in person. "Godric?"

There Godric stood, standing perfectly still in the doorway, his eyes almost as wide as hers as they just stared at one another. This was impossible. Why was he here? Eric had told her outright that he didn't know where she was, that he had been blocking their blood bond. So then why was he here, standing before her in Jackson's apartment.

What the hell had Eric done now?

"G-Godric, what are you..." she stumbled over her words, her heart thumping so loudly in her chest that it was all she could hear. She lost the ability to speak, not a peep sounding from her lips as her eyes roamed over the vampire that looked exactly like he had in her recent dream. Except for the eyes. They were different. Not physically, as it was impossible for the vampire to ever physically change. He would appear as this young boy forever. But deep inside those blue orbs she had fallen in love with far before she had even met him, there were just too many emotions to even name. But what stuck out the most, was the haunted look, the pain and anger mixing together, the fear practically radiating off of him. So much, he was feeling so much. All she wanted to do was to walk up to him, to hug him, to promise everything was going to be alright. But she couldn't. She just couldn't move. And she wasn't sure if she ever could.

Because the last thing she ever thought would happen, was to come face to face with him again. She imagined this day, of course. She dreamt it; she fantasized what it would be like. But she knew it was only that; a fantasy. But here he was, real as he could ever be. And she couldn't even figure out her own emotions. She felt this sudden rush of happiness to be in his presence again. But there was the sadness, looming close by. It was the anger, however, the anger that became more prominent than the rest. It was the anger that was fuelling her, that was taking over every inch of her being.

That was, however, until Godric suddenly flashed forward, taking her by surprise as his fingers ever so lightly danced across her bottom lip, almost as if he didn't think she was real.

"You're real." His voice was soft, barely even audible as he grew braver, his fingers moving to her cheek to cup. "You're very much real."

"I am." She was surprised she was even able to speak again. She couldn't stop looking at those blue eyes, those very blue eyes she had desired for months now. He wouldn't look her in the eye, however, and instead his gaze was roaming over her, taking in any changes, any differences since they last met.

"Your hair is shorter." It was the most ridiculous statement she ever heard in her life, especially at a time like this, and yet it was enough for the tears to form, for her mentality to break.

Godric's face crumbled as he watched the strong, surprised girl break apart before his very eyes. Her bottom lip trembled, the tears began to slip down her soft, flawless cheeks, and no matter how many times he brushed the salty drops of liquid away, they would just multiply.

"Please." He begged her, cupping both of her cheeks now. "Please stop."

But she couldn't. Her legs shook, and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold herself up for much longer.

Godric couldn't do this. He couldn't watch her in pain. He couldn't stand there and watch as this beautiful human his heart longed for fell to pieces. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to take her in his arms. But he couldn't. Eric was right. He had been right all along, even with his unspoken comments. He was a coward. He was a foolish idiot. And this meeting, this moment in time, it wouldn't change that.

"I'm sorry." He drew her closer, his eyes fluttering close as his lips barely even brushed against hers.

It felt more like a dream than any of the dreams in the past for Taylor as she felt his lips against hers. It was what she had been yearning for for months now. It was everything she had been hoping for. But it didn't even last longer than a full second before his lips disappeared, followed by his hands, and his presence entirely. Because as she blinked away the tears, as she braced herself against the side of the bed, rubbing at her eyes, she found herself utterly alone.

"Godric?" she called out meekly, hoping for his return.

But she waited and waited, only the form of Jackson filling the bedroom doorway, not Godric.

"Taylor?" He was at her side in an instant, his arms around her. "Are you alright? I tried to stop him but..."

"Godric..." the tears seemed to dry instantly, her legs strengthening as she found the will to push Jackson away. He was surprised at the anger that suddenly filled her broken orbs. Only seconds ago, she was in the process of falling apart. But as that name passed through her lips, something had snapped inside of her. "Where is he?"

"What?" Jackson eyed her uncertainly.

"Where the fuck did he go?" there was an edge in her voice as her eyes flashed furiously, as her hands curled into fists at her side. "Where is he?"

"I...I don't know." Jackson ran a hand through his hair, cursing himself for not _seeing_ this. "Taylor, I think you need to calm down."

"No." She growled suddenly with a rage he had yet to see in her until this moment. "I swear to god, I'm going to kill him."

"Taylor..."

"He can't just do this. He can't just come in here, do that to me, and leave. He doesn't get to do that to me." there was fury boiling in this small, tiny girl, fury that he knew he wasn't going to be able to stop. "I'm going to kill him."

Jackson was taken back when she began stomping passed him and right out of the room. He barely even had a chance to notice the fact that she wasn't even wearing any pants before he was out of the room following her. He grabbed at her arm and she immediately reacted, pushing at his arm, trying to pull away from him.

"Let me go, Jackson. I want to find that piece of shit and stake him myself."

"You don't really want to do that." Jackson reasoned with her. "You're just hurt and upset and..."

"And what?" she narrowed her eyes. "And what? I'm tired of being the sad little naive girl who is miserable for the rest of her life. If he thinks he can just show up, kiss me, and then blow me off, he has another thing coming!"

Jackson knew there was nothing he could say or do to stop her. There had been a rage bubbling inside of her for months now, and finally, she had snapped.

"Alright, I get it." Jackson let her go, only to stop her again as she twisted back around. "At least go put on some pants before executing the guy."

She just glared at him for the longest minute before glancing down at herself. Her cheeks reddened, but he wasn't sure if that was out of anger, or embarrassment. Either way, she grumbled to herself and marched passed him and into her bedroom. Jackson sighed as he shook his head, leaning against the wall and trying to process what had just happened.

"Fucking hell."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

"What are you doing?" a voice broke me out of my thoughts. I sighed as I raised my gaze to meet Jackson's. There I sat, on the floor of the bedroom, with my knees pulled up to my chest. I felt like a complete and utter mess. I was just thankful I hadn't started crying again. Yet anyways. I could feel the tears pricking at my eyes, just waiting for the inevitable moment.

"Moping." I replied softly, looking back down at the ground. I curled my arms around my legs, hugging them as I rested my chin on the top of my knees.

"I thought you wanted to find Godric and stake him?" I could feel Jackson's piercing stare boring right through me.

"I have better judgement with pants on." I shrugged sadly.

I could hear his feet padding across the floor as he came to a stop beside me, settling down on the ground with his back leaning against the side of the bed. I felt him staring, but I just couldn't meet his gaze, not again. Because I knew the moment I looked into those milky orbs, I would break. And I didn't want to crumble in front of him. There had been enough tears in the past few days; I didn't want to cry any more. I was supposed to be happy. That was what I had wanted. But then the fellowship happened, and now Godric. I wasn't sure how much more of this I was going to be able to take. When would the beatings stop?

"Don't do that." Jackson sighed from beside me. "Please don't cry again. There's been enough tears lately to last a lifetime."

"Sorry." I mumbled, biting down hard on my bottom lip as I tried my hardest to keep my emotions at bay. It was nearly impossible however, and before long, I could feel the first stray tear making its way down my already tear stained cheek.

"Come here." I peeked over my arms to find Jackson holding an arm out to me, motioning me forward.

I didn't want to, but I did. I crumbled. I curled into Jackson's side and couldn't stop the tears that just wouldn't stop. They kept multiplying, one after another, sliding down my cheeks, wetting Jackson's shirt. The seer rubbed my back with one hand, while toying with the ends of my hair with the other. It was meant to be comforting, soothing even. But nothing could be said or done to stop the tears, not now that they've already escaped.

"Why?" I sobbed out, my voice muffled by his chest as I dug my head further into his shirt, just wanting to hide from the rest of the world. Why did Godric have to do this? Why did he have to swoop in here, out of nowhere, and leave so suddenly after barely even speaking two words? Why did he have to play games with me, taunt me, tease me with what I couldn't have, only to rip it all away moments later? Why couldn't I just have him and his love? Why did this all have to be so hard?

"I don't know, babe, I don't know." He placed his chin on the top of my head, his arms tightening around me as I just cried, as I let out months of pent up emotions. I had cried, of course, on too many occasions over Godric, over everything that had happened. But tonight was different. Tonight was a reminder that no matter how hard I wished for him, no matter how much Eric wanted me to fix his maker, to be with him, it was all just some elaborate lie we were fooling ourselves with. And I hated it. I hated it more than anything.

I wasn't sure how long we sat there, Jackson doing everything he possibly could to comfort me. Eventually the sobs lessened, the tears drying on my cheeks. It wasn't until a door closed within the apartment that we pulled apart.

"What the..." Jackson prepared to push himself to his feet.

But before he could, Eric Northman appeared in the doorway, his piercing blue orbs sweeping over the broken pieces of the door before falling on Jackson and me.

"He was here." It was more of a statement than a question.

I sniffed, slowly pulling myself out of Jackson's arms as I attempted to rub the tears from my cheek. I kept my gaze lowered, not wanting to meet Eric's eyes as I tried to pull myself together. It was easier said than done. So I distracted myself, forcing myself to think about something other than Godric's sudden appearance and disappearance.

"H-how are you even here?" I question, my voice wavering still.

Eric stepped into the room, his eyes scanning everywhere as if expecting Godric to be hiding in one of the corners.

"He owns the apartment." Jackson answered with a mutter, his expression hardening. "What the hell is your maker's problem? He can't just come in here like that, barely even speak two words, and then leave without any warning."

Eric barely even gave him a second glance as he took another step forward. I could feel his gaze boring into me and I shuffled uncomfortable. I still wouldn't meet his eyes, not until the vampire actually knelt down before me, his fingers clasping under my chin and raising it. I still tried to look away, but he jostled my chin a few times before our orbs finally connected. I had to grit my teeth together to keep my emotions in check, and I had a feeling Eric knew this as his usually arrogant attitude was nowhere to be found as I stared into those unusually warm blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." His soft tone, full of sincerity sent a chill down my spine and I pulled away from him. I didn't want his pity or his sympathy. This was all his fault anyhow. He was the one who insisted I come here. He was the one who begged me to fix his maker. If he had just kept his nose out of my business, none of this would have happened.

_You also would have been kidnapped by the fellowship._

I cursed at my conscious. It was right, of course. If Eric hadn't of been there, and despite his horrific actions, I would have been kidnapped by those fellowship of the sun goons, or even worse. He had saved my life, I did owe him that. But this, this just wasn't part of the deal. My heart being ripped out hadn't been what I signed on for when I agreed to come here.

"I need your help." Eric sighed, letting his hand fall to his side as he stood to his full height.

"For what?" Jackson narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he too stood, holding out a hand for me to take.

Eric glared at Jackson, and he too held out a hand for me. I looked between the two hands, uncertain who's to take. Eventually, I decided on Jackson's, slipping my hand into his, his fingers curling around mine expertly as he pulled me up to my feet. Eric was still glaring at Jackson as I shuffled from one foot to another beside Jackson, the seer wrapping an arm securely around my waist.

"I think you're getting a bit too close." Eric stepped towards Jackson in intimidation.

Jackson wouldn't have it however, and stood his ground. He was one of the few, I think, that would stand toe to toe with Eric Northman and not even blink in fear.

"She's had enough vampire business for one night."

"This doesn't concern you." Eric's eyes narrowed into slits, his fangs peaking from beneath his top lip. "Why don't you go run along and give Taylor and me a little privacy?"

"When she tells me to go, I will." Jackson countered.

I knew if I didn't step in quickly, the two were going to go at it. And while Jackson may be a seer and would see every hit coming, Eric would still be able to rip him to shreds in seconds. And that was the last thing I wanted, or needed, right now.

"Okay, okay. Enough of this. Please." I pushed myself between the two, putting a hand on both of their chests to try and pry them away from one another. I shot Eric a glare before sending Jackson a look of apology. "Give us a minute, okay?"

"Taylor..."

"I'll be fine." I assured him. "Go before Eric tries to use one of your bones as a toothpick."

"He could try." Jackson grumbled, but was smart enough to let it go. He shot Eric one last glare before leaning forward and brushing his lips across my forehead. I had to push back against Eric's chest with my hand to try and keep him from tearing Jackson apart as I watched Jackson waltz from the room, grumbling something about broken doors and vampires.

I closed my eyes once Eric and I were alone, my hand dropping back down to my side. I kept my back turned to Eric as I ran a hand through my hair, my other arm wrapping around myself. "What do you want, Eric?"

"I need your help." he once again insisted.

"And what could I possibly help you with?" I turned, raising my gaze to meet his. "What more do you want from me, Eric? Haven't I been put through enough?"

Eric looked away, his fingers pushing back a stray strand of hair as he glared at the wall. "He's angry."

"He's angry?" I felt that anger begin to rise once again inside of me. It wasn't as boiling as it was earlier, but It was still bubbling away, just waiting to burst free. "What about me? He just..."

"I know." He sighed. "And that's my fault."

"Of course it's your fault." I muttered under my breath. "What isn't your fault?"

His glare repositioned onto me and I just glared right back at him.

"What did you do now?" I questioned.

"He...he found out about you. About the fellowship."

"Obviously." I threw my arms up in the air. "Or else he wouldn't have just _appeared_ out of _nowhere_."

"I know, alright? I know." His annoyance was beginning to grow, I could see it in his eyes. That rare, warm expression that had once resided inside of those icy blue orbs had vanished long ago. "And I'm sorry. But now he's pissed off and I need your help."

"Again, I ask, why do you need my help?"

"Where do you think an angry vampire would go when he finds out the love of his life was nearly kidnapped by the fellowship of the sun." Eric took a step forward, towering over me with narrowed eyes. "Where do you think a pissed off Godric would go when he finds out that the reason your here is because of Steve Newlin?"

I couldn't think straight with Eric standing so close, with the frustration and anger radiating off of him. I had to take a step back, turning my head away as he tried to glare a hole right through me. I wrapped my arms around myself and tried to understand what he was saying. Where _would_ Godric go when he was angry, when he was pissed off beyond belief?

And that's when it struck me. That's when realization dawned and my face paled completely. My head snapped back up towards Eric, my eyes growing as wide as saucers as I understood _everything_. I knew exactly where Godric had gone, and it wasn't good at all.

"What can I do?" I whispered, my hands beginning to shake. I had to curl them into tight fists as my heart thumped loudly in my chest. "Do you really think he would..."

"He's already halfway there." Eric nodded, his glare vanishing, only to be replaced with worry. He may have hated this new version of his maker, one with compassion, one that had fallen in love with a human. But I didn't think he wanted his own maker to go completely ballistic. Not in these stressful times for vampires and humans alike.

"But he wouldn't..."

"Of _course_ he would tear Steve Newlin apart, limb by limb. How could you possibly think he wouldn't?" Eric shook his head, running a hand down his face. "He loves you more than he's ever loved another being, and Newlin tried once again to take you away from him. What do you think he's going to do?"

"But Godric would never...he's always said..." I tried to reason.

"And every single time any ounce of harm had comes to you, that monster he's so desperately tried to separate himself from comes spiralling back." Eric reminded. "Those men that tried to hurt you in the alley. Damien. He's lost control before, and he's about to do it again."

"But..." I trailed off, speechless. I knew he was right though. Every time any sort of harm had come to me, no matter the danger, a side of Godric I hadn't seen before emerged. He had killed two of those men in that alley behind the coffee shop without even blinking the moment they laid their finger on me. Damien's fate was much the same when he attacked me the night of my birthday. He may have been a changed man; he may have left that monster in the past. But it still resided deep inside of him, just waiting to break free.

And I think it just may have again.

"Oh no." I covered my gaping mouth. "Oh no, we have to do something."

"Exactly." Eric grasped onto my arm suddenly. "As much as I would love to rip that imbecile apart, it wouldn't exactly do us a world of good right now. We need to stop him before he does somethinghe'll regret. And he will regret it."

He was right about that too. Godric had a conscious, something most vampires didn't. But he did. And I knew the moment he even laid a finger on Steve, he would never forgive himself for it. And that guilt would only lead to a rooftop at sunrise. And that was the last thing I ever wanted.

"How will we stop him?" I already knew I would do whatever I could to help. He may have broken my heart, but I didn't want him to do this, to feel that guilt, to hate himself for what he could possibly do while not in the right frame of mind. And I most definitely didn't want him to try and kill himself. Not again. Not anytime soon. I wouldn't be able to handle it a second time.

"He's angrier than I've ever seen him." Eric was dragging me towards the window, shoving it open so the cool Louisiana breeze hit us right in the face. "He's acting erratically. That will give us an advantage."

"Isn't he faster?" I stared out into the cloudy night, lightning lighting up the sky off in the distance.

"Sometimes."

Before I could even utter a single word of doubt, Eric was throwing me onto his back.

"Hold on, teacup."

I did as he suggested and held the hell onto the vampire as he suddenly leapt out the window. I screamed, my eyes squeezing shut as my stomach completely dropped. At first, I thought we were going to slam right into the ground, the end of my life coming too quickly. But Eric landed gracefully on the sidewalk beneath the apartment, yelps and screams sounding from those around us. I didn't even bother to open my eyes to look around us as Eric took back off seconds later, running faster than I ever thought possible. I clung to him as if my life depended on it, and right now, it probably did. I didn't even want to think what would happen if I fell off of this Viking's back while he was going at such fast speeds.

I had no idea how much distance had been put between us and the apartment in downtown Shreveport, or how long Eric had been running, but my stomach had begun to churn, my head growing dizzy. I kept my eyes squeezed shut tightly, and only when I felt Eric come to an abrupt stop did I slowly draw them open.

"He's here." Eric helped me off his back, steadying me as I nearly stumbled over my feet in the empty field we had stopped in.

I frowned as I looked around, not seeing a single soul other than Eric and I. It was dark, however, dark enough that I had to squint to even see my own hand in front of my face. It was because of that reason that I never saw Godric until I could practically feel his cool breath on the back of my neck. I twisted around, yelping at his sudden appearance. Eric stood at my side, his hand digging into my shoulder to keep me in place. I stared into Godric's eyes and was shocked by what I found. His usually brilliant blue orbs weren't how I remembered them to be not even more than an hour ago. They usually mesmerized me. I usually lost myself as I stared into those eyes. But now, they were nearly as dark as the night sky, holding a rage, a fierce, feral animal I had never seen in Godric.

And I hated to admit it, but I felt scared. I felt fear invoked in my heart at the monster that was the man that I loved. I knew I had nothing to fear. Godric would never hurt me, not physically anyways. He was perfectly fine with ripping out my heart, metaphorically speaking. But he would never lay a hand on me violently, that I knew for certain.

"G-Godric?" My heart was racing in my chest, and by the way he was staring at my chest, I knew he too could hear it. That only caused my heart to leap faster, my blood pumping rapidly through my veins.

"Leave." His voice was low, so unlike his usually calm tone. "Now."

"You need to calm down." Eric stepped forward, reaching out to lay a hand on Godric's shoulder.

I jumped in surprise as Godric suddenly grabbed Eric's wrist, twisting his arm into an unnatural angle. I gasped as Eric hissed in pain, Godric forcing him down onto his knees like he was nothing more than a weak little human. Though I suppose for a two thousand year old vampire, that's all Eric was to him.

"Godric." I tried to pull him out of that darkness that was eating away at him. "Godric, stop it. You're hurting him, you're hurting Eric."

"I'm fine." Eric gritted, refusing to cry out in pain. "Now would be the time to _do something_, teacup."

I nodded, though I had no idea what to do. What did you say or do to stop a pissed off vampire, one who wanted to cause mayhem and destruction? I wasn't used to this version of Godric. He had always snapped back into that calm, beloved vampire I knew so well whenever this monster had made an appearance in the past. But there didn't look like there was any hope in snapping Godric out of it. After seeing what Godric had done to Eric without even thinking, it was unnerving.

_He won't hurt you. He won't hurt you. He won't hurt you._

My conscious chanted as I inhaled sharply before taking a step forward. Godric's eyes narrowed, twisting Eric's already broken arm even further. A cry finally escaped Eric's lips as his fangs unsheathed, ripping into his own bottom lip as he fist slammed into the ground at his side.

"Do something!" he growled.

"Do what?" I was panicking now, my chest heaving. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Just talk to him. Do anything. I'm a little_ tied up here_."

I could only nod as I kept my eyes solely focused on Godric. He wouldn't look me in the eye, and instead, glared down at Eric. He didn't even look like he was really staring at his own progeny, maybe even imagining his pain to be another man's. Possibly someone named Steve Newlin.

"Godric?" I took another hesitant step forward, holding both of my hands out before me. "Godric, it's me, Taylor. Can you hear me?"

Nothing. He didn't acknowledge me at all. He just stood there, his fingers digging into Eric's wrist as if he was play dough.

"Hurry it up." Eric hissed through his clenched teeth.

"I'm trying here." I snapped back at him, barely even giving him a second glance. "Godric, let Eric go. He's done nothing to you. Please, you're hurting him."

"He lied to me." Godric's voice was eerily calm, goose bumps rising on my arms. "You lied to me."

I knew he was speaking to Eric now, and I pulled myself to a stop only a foot before him.

"I'm sorry. I was only trying to protect her. For you." Eric bowed his head, though by his tense shoulders, I could only imagine how much pain he was in. he may be able to heal almost instantly, but that didn't mean he didn't feel pain.

"He was." I insisted, trying to gain Godric's attention. "And he did. If he hadn't of been there, the fellowship would have..."

An animalist growl sounded from the vampire, sending chills down my spine. I tried to keep myself composed as I closed the gap between us. Before I could say a single word, however, Godric began crushing Eric's hand within his own.

"Shit." I quickly raised my hands, hoping that with a single touch, my vampire would be brought back to me.

He wasn't. But as I cupped both of his cheeks, he did freeze in place, the hisses of pain from Eric the only sound in that empty field. I was certain my heart was going to leap out of my chest as Godric finally turned his gaze onto me, his dark black eyes piercing right through my soul. I shook, but my hands didn't falter. I kept them pressed to his cheeks despite their shaking nature, and did my best to stay rooted to the spot. My legs felt like jelly, but I feared what would happen if I stopped touching Godric. My touch had done something to the vampire. He was frozen in time, just staring down at me, though he had loosened his hold on Eric.

"Let him go, Godric, please." I pleaded with him.

"He lied to me." he growled, his narrowed slits slowly turning back onto Eric.

I shook my head, forcing him to look back down at me. "I know, I know he did. And he shouldn't have lied; he shouldn't have kept it from you that I was here. But look at me Godric...look at me damn it!"

His fangs were peeking out from beneath his top lip and I gulped. They seemed sharper, larger than I remembered.

"Maybe he deserves a broken arm; god knows I've wished it on him a thousand times before."

"Not helping." Eric snarled.

I ignored him. "But you need to let him go. He was only trying to help. He was only trying to protect me, Godric. Don't you want that? Don't you want me to be safe?"

He didn't utter a word, but by the slight flinching in his facial features, I knew I was getting to him, even just a little bit.

"Eric saved me. He saved my life. He brought me here, not to hurt you, but to keep me safe. He lied to you, maybe, but he did it with good intentions. Let him go, Godric. Please just let him go. You love him. You don't want to hurt him." I reasoned, praying that he would listen to me. Sure, Eric wasn't exactly my favourite person in the world, and he would heal and be perfectly fine, but I still didn't want to watch as Godric ripped apart his own progeny, someone he loved so dearly. That was one thing Godric would _never_ forgive. "Please, Godric, let him go. Do it for me, please?"

I could see the inner struggle in those dark orbs. I could see a flicker of my beloved vampire fighting inside of himself, struggling to contain the monster that had been unleashed. It killed me to see him this way. I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and never let go.

"Godric, please." I begged. "Let him go. Let your anger go."

"He hurt you." His voice was nothing more than a low hiss.

I knew he wasn't talking about Eric anymore. I knew he was talking about Steve Newlin and the fellowship. And what could I say to that? He had hurt me, in so many ways that I couldn't even describe. Steve had ripped my life apart, slowly and painfully, and there were times I did wish death upon him. But not this way. I didn't want Godric to lose himself completely, to kill a man who would only find glee in his point being proven that all vampires were monsters. Godric was better than that. He had shown that in Dallas when he stopped the potential massacre in the church. There could have been bloodshed. Steve could have been killed brutally that night. But Godric wanted peace; he wanted everyone to just get along as equals. He was so much better than Steve Newlin in every possible way. He wasn't a murderer, and I wouldn't let him become one.

"Look at me." I held his face between my hands, closing the distance between us as I pressed myself against him. His dark orbs bore into me, as if he was staring right into my heart, my soul. He always had been able to see a side of me that I never knew existed. He was the only one who saw me as special, as unique. It was why I had fallen in love with him in the first place. "This isn't you, Godric. You aren't some murderer. You aren't that monster anymore. Come back to me, please. You can't kill him. You can't hurt Steve Newlin like he's done to us. You're so much better than that."

"He will die." He growled in determination, hatred in his voice.

"One day. Maybe he'll get hit by a bus, or some other cosmic shit." I shook my head. "But not by you. You're better than this. You're better than him. Don't let him win. Don't give him a reason to preach about the monster that you're not."

"I will kill him." he vowed, his fingers still digging into Eric's wrist.

I winced for the blonde and tried to think of a different approach. Reasoning with him wasn't working. So what would?

"I love you." I swallowed back the rising lump in my throat. I never thought I would say those three little words to him again. I never thought I would ever look him in the eye and proclaim my love. But here we were. But this was anything but an ideal situation. "I love you so much, Godric, that it physically hurts. It's almost pathetic how much I love you. You're all I think about day and night, did you know that? I just can't get you out of my mind. It's torture. It's pure torture."

"Stop." His tone was rough and demanding.

But I didn't stop. I could see flickering emotions in his orbs and I knew that I was slowly breaking through to the vampire, to the man I loved.

"I hated leaving. I hated going back to that hell hole." The tears were blurring my vision now. "The last few months have been the worst months of my life. All I've wanted was to be with you, and I couldn't. You're all I've ever wanted, all I'll ever want. I love you."

"I said stop." He let go of Eric's wrist, the vampire sighing in relief as he stood and stumbled away from Godric and I. I eyed him, watching as he popped his arm back into place, forcing down a howl of pain as the limb slowly began to heal itself. Without Eric to hold onto, to cause pain, Godric's attention was solely focused on me, and that was proven when his iron like grip was met with my arms. He tried to pull me away from him, but I fought to stay pressed to him, to keep his cheeks cupped. It was a struggle, Godric stronger than any vampire I've ever met. But I loved him, and I knew the minute I let him go, he was going to leave me and find Steve Newlin. And I actually feared for the reverend and the fate he would meet at Godric's monstrous hands.

"I'm not going to stop, Godric. I'm not going to let you go. I'm never going to let you go. How can I? I love you. I will _always_ love you. Nothing will ever stop that. You can send me home, you can push me away all that you want. But I. Will. Always. Love. You." I pronounced each word with a determined promise. "You are it. You're the man that I will always love for the rest of my life. Sorry to break it to you, Godric, but you're _the one_."

"Stop." His fingers dug into my arm, not hard enough to hurt me, but just enough to warn me.

"You won't hurt me." I stated as a matter of fact. "You love me too. Or at least you did love me. And you have to know that I'm not going anywhere. You can have a tantrum. You can be as enraged as you'd like. But I'm going to stand here and stop you for as long as I have to. Because this isn't you. This isn't the man I fell in love with."

"You're a fool." He grunted, his eyes narrowing. "You feel in love with a monster, you naive little girl."

"I'm not naive." I gritted my teeth. I had always hated when he called me that. "I'm not stupid. I know who you were once. I know you were some savage. But you've changed."

"You can never truly change."

"Yes you can!" I just wanted to shake him. Our arguments always came back to this issue. He was never going to see that he had changed, that he was so much more than some monster he might have been centuries ago. He was a good man now. "You're a good person, Godric. You're the kindest, most caring man I've ever met."

He laughed. It wasn't a laugh of amusement, but instead dark and almost frightening. But I refused to step down, to just let Godric go off the deep end like this. "I've killed girls like you without even blinking. I've killed thousands without a single hint of remorse. Is this really the man you want to love?"

"Yes, because that's not who you are anymore." I argued. "Would a cruel monster spare a spy all because of love? Would a savage save an entire congregation even though they were all prepared to kill your own progeny? Would someone as cold hearted as you believe yourself to be fall in love with some human girl and risk everything for her?"

It was when the first tear slid down my cheek that I felt progress was being made. Because before I could even think about trying to brush it away, Godric raised his own hand, the pad of his thumb wiping away the tear just as he always had in the past. Those dark orbs were slowly beginning to morph back into those beautiful blue eyes I had fallen in love with and I sighed in relief.

"I never could understand why I had dreams of you. For so many months they were just all about you." There was a small, sad smile on my lips as I tried to blink away the tears. "Part of me didn't want to think about it. I saw myself as this diseased freak my entire life and not a single person told me any different. Until you. Until you literally became the man of my dreams."

"Taylor..." his voice had softened, the blues of his eyes glistening with his own bloody tears. I could hear a rumble of thunder above us, but I ignored the light sprinkle of rain, nothing able to stop me now.

"But I get it now. I get why it was you, why it was always you." I was shaking again. "You're it, Godric. You're the one. I've never loved before you and I doubt I'll ever love after you. You can push me away as much as you like; you can call yourself a monster all you want. But at the end of the day, Godric, you're never going to be alone, even if we're miles apart. Because I love you, and I always will, and that will never change. You were in my dreams, a part of my life before I ever met you, for a reason. Your _it_."

I wasn't sure if it was the light rain, or my tears, but either way, my cheeks were once again wet. And I didn't care. Nothing mattered other than the man, the vampire, before me. He was everything to me. I knew that from the beginning, and I think a part of me knew the moment I had that first dream about him. He was who I went to sleep dreaming of. He was who I woke up thinking about. When I was sad, all I wanted to do was run to him, curl into his arms and feel his warmth and comfort. Whenever I was happy, I wanted to feel his soft lips pressed against mine in fiery flames of passion. I wanted him, all of him. I understood what my father told me about fighting, about it being worth the risk. Maybe he would break my heart; maybe he would reject me here and now. But it didn't matter. Because my heart knew exactly what it wanted. All the risk, all the pain, it was worth it all.

"I will fight for you until the end." I whispered, drawing even closer to the vampire, standing on the tips of my toes to look him dead in the eye. "And that end will not be because you slipped off the deep end and decided to kill Steve Newlin with your own two hands. He'll get what's coming to him, I promise you that. But you won't be able to change the past by killing him. You won't be able to change any of this by getting revenge. Please, please, please, Godric, come back to me. Don't let this anger take control of you. You are _not_ a monster."

I wasn't sure what to expect as we just stood there, our noses nearly touching. The only sound was that of my uneven breaths as I waited for what was to come. Would the man I love finally hear what I was saying? Or was he too far gone, the monster refusing to be nudged back into that locked box deep inside of him.

But the moment the darkness seeped out of his orbs entirely, the moment his lips moved ever so slightly forward to ghost over mine, I knew I had him back, I knew I had finally gotten through to him.

"Oh thank god." Eric sighed heavily off to the side.

As if it was a scene right out of a movie, the sky opened up, the light rain turning into a complete downpour around us. It didn't matter though. Nothing mattered in that moment. I pressed forward, our lips meeting. And unlike the sweet, longing kiss in my bedroom earlier, this was full of passion I had missed in the last few months. I could feel the fireworks bursting within me the moment our lips touched. I could feel my heart leap to life, the butterflies fluttering away in my stomach. The rain acted like a waterfall, drenching us both, but neither of us had a care in the world. His arms pulled me flat against him, his hand pressing into the small curve of my back almost possessively, as if he didn't ever want to let me go.

And that was perfectly alright with me.

My arms had slipped around his neck when Eric thought it would be a bright idea to interrupt the moment I had been fantasizing about for far too long. I prayed that this wouldn't be some extremely realistic dream I would wake up from at any moment. This _had_ to be real. I wasn't so sure my heart could take anything else other than reality right now.

"I hate to break this up, but..." Eric stepped forward.

A low growl sounded from Godric, and I couldn't help but laugh, my lips parting from his as our foreheads rested against one another.

"Can you break his arm again?" my eyes were bursting with life as I stared into those brilliant blue orbs. "Now there's those beautiful blue eyes I fell in love with."

"Taylor..." he whispered lowly, his eyes closing as he just stood there, feeling me against him, almost waiting for this to turn out to be another dream. "I'm so...I'm so sorry."

His apology sparked a reminder inside of me, a reminder that returned the boiling anger from earlier. And despite the fact that I wanted to remain in his arms all night, to clutch onto him and never let go, I did slip from his arms, though it was more difficult than I was expecting. Godric stared at me, his head tilted to the side as I took a step back, trying to wipe the drops of rain from my eyes. The thunder rumbled, the lightning lit up the entire sky. And as the third thunder sounded, it was joined by a second, much different, crack sounding in the stormy night.

Godric's head was snapped to the side, my hand still hovering in the air from slapping him. I bit down hard on my bottom lip to keep from wincing out, my hand aching from the sheer force I had slapped the rock hard vampire with.

"_That_ was for being a complete jerk tonight. You can't just play games with me, Godric." I breathed out heavily, my hand beginning to curl into a fist. I didn't think twice before throwing my fist right into Godric's nose. This time, I did wince out as I felt my entire hand shatter. I quickly nursed my hand against my chest, taking in the look of shock on Godric's face. "And _that_ was for putting me through hell these last few months. I love you, Godric, and I always will. But I will never forgive you for putting me through that pain."

I had to fight the urge to leap back into his arms, and instead, twisted around to face a shocked Eric. I loved Godric with all of my heart, I always would. Nothing would ever change that. But I was an emotional wreck tonight. I had been for a very long time. And I couldn't just forget those long few months I had been put through hell by this man.

Glancing over my shoulder to make sure Godric wouldn't revert back to the monster he had only just been minutes ago, my shoulders slumped in relief. I turned back to Eric, who had enough decency to shake off the look of surprise on his face, with a hope and determination I hadn't felt in a very, very long time.

"You can take me back now. Unless Godric still wants to do something stupid like kill someone."

"I don't." he offered softly from behind me.

"Good." My lips were twitching upwards as I stepped towards Eric. "Eric?"

"Right." He nodded, shooting his maker a glance over the top of my head, as if waiting for a sign. He must have been given the okay to whisk off into the night with me, as seconds later, I felt myself being swept up into Eric's arms. "I don't think you'll be able to hold onto me with that hand."

I didn't respond, not with coherent words anyways, and instead screamed as Eric suddenly took off into the night sky.

As Eric flew us back to Shreveport from wherever we had been, and once I had calmed from the sudden change of transportation, I let myself think about the vampire we had left in that field. For such a long time, I had been miserable. I had wished, dreamed to be at his side once again, to love him, to be with him despite everything. But a small part of me never thought it would ever happen. Because Godric was one hell of a stubborn vampire.

But now?

Now I felt as if everything was about to change. I may still have the fellowship watching my every move. Not everything may ever get back to how they used to be with Godric. But I had broken through that once impenetrable wall of his, and that was something. That was a start in the right direction.

And I wasn't about to back down. I wasn't about to give up. I was ready to fight now. I was ready to go all in.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

"You should just let me heal that."

I rolled my eyes as I picked up the rest of the pieces of the once bedroom door. Eric had insisted on staying for whatever reason after taking me back to Jackson's, and I did my best to ignore the fact that he was sprawled across my bed. I was starting to think I would have to burn all of Jackson's sheets soon.

"Isn't it dawn soon?" I glanced towards the sky, the clouds beginning to clear but it was still dark as anything.

"Still have a few hours." Eric shrugged, propping himself up onto an elbow as he watched me work. I winced every time I moved, the pain from my shattered hand shooting right up my arm. I tried nursing the limb against my chest, occasionally putting a bag of ice over the swollen knuckles. But it was next to impossible to do much of anything. Did I regret punching Godric and screwing up my hand? No. But maybe next time I would reconsider my actions. "If you just let me heal that..."

"And why do you want to force feed me your blood?" I raised an eyebrow running my good hand through my hair as I rested on my knees. I looked up at the bed from where I knelt beside it and frowned at the look of worry on his face. I almost missed that smug, arrogant smirk of his. I was getting this pitied stare of his far too many times now. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" he dramatically pushed himself from the bed, only to kneel before me. He reached out, ghosting a finger over my broken hand, eliciting a sharp gasp from my lips. "Just let me heal this already."

"Why do you even care?" I pushed myself up to my feet, biting down hard on my bottom lip to keep from crying out. Yeah, I was definitely going to rethink punching a vampire next time.

"How many times do we have to go through this?" He rolled his eyes, standing before me in a flash. I clenched my teeth together as he grasped onto the wrist of my broken hand, lifting it to inspect the shattered limb. I could feel tears pricking my eyes and I tried desperately to keep myself together. I hadn't broken many bones in my life. The last real injury I had was when my wrist was broken in the fellowship. But this was so much worse. I couldn't move a finger; I couldn't move a single muscle in my hand without the most excruciating pain slapping me right in the face. Everything just hung there lifelessly, and the purple, swollen knuckles were almost grotesque. Eric was right; I should just let him heal me. But I was stubborn.

And honestly, I think I've had enough of Eric's blood in my system to last a life time.

"I could go find Godric to fix this for you. After all, it was his face that did this." I was almost relieved when his lips began to twist into his infamous smirk. Anything was better than that pity.

"No thank you." I scrunched my nose up with a shake of my. "I think I've had enough Godric for one night."

"Says the one who's in love with him." he snickered.

"You should be thanking me." I pursed my lips together. "If I hadn't of stopped him, he likely would have ripped your entire arm off."

"He wouldn't have." The smirk was wiped right from his face.

"He wasn't exactly himself back there." I tried to gently pull my hand away from the vampire. I frowned when he wouldn't let me go, and every possibly effort only causing more pain. "Eric..."

"Let me heal you."

"Why?" I felt the sudden need to stomp the floor like a little child. It was juvenile, but I've had one hell of a night; I was allowed to be a bit childish.

"Because you're his." he shook his head, raising his other hand to tuck a strand of damp hair behind my ear. "And I swore to him that I would protect you. Even if you do drive me absolutely insane, teacup."

"Well that's my job." I muttered, looking away. "Why would you want to give me even more of your blood though?"

Eric just shrugged. "You're my maker's."

"You've said that already." I sighed. "But that still doesn't answer my..."

"Godric commanded it of me." Eric explained, his patience starting to thin.

I looked at him in confusion. "But he hadn't said anything before we left. And you've been here the entire time. How could he have..."

"Maybe one day you'll come to understand the bond of a maker and progeny." He tugged on a strand of my hair before his fangs unsheathed with a single click. "And even without the command, I would have done so without question. Now, stop being stubborn and just let me..."

"But I'll be fine." I tried to insist, though we both knew I was anything but fine.

"I will force you if I have to." he warned, already lifting one of his wrists up to his mouth. "Now just be a good little girl and let me help you."

I was about to snap back at him for his comment, but everything moved far too fast for me to even comprehend. Before I could even utter a word, Eric had ripped into his wrist and shoved the bloody limb between my lips. I choked on the pouring blood as it slipped across my tongue and down my throat, and had to grab onto Eric for support. He slowly let my broken hand fall to my side as he drew me around, putting my back flat against his chest, his hand stroking the ends of my hair almost soothingly as I was forced to drink his blood. It was almost an act of sweetness, if I wasn't completely appalled, that is. I had never minded letting Godric heal me in the past. But this was Eric Northman we were talking about. He was the most annoying, frustrating man to ever exist. And sadly, he had for over a thousand years. But it wasn't just that. It almost felt like I was cheating on Godric, taking another vampire's blood as my own. It was such an intimate act between Godric and me at times, an exchange that would often happen during sex. And now here Eric was, feeding me his blood.

"That's a good little girl. You should be compliant like this more often." He slowly drew his wrist away, the wound healing instantly. He took a step back, putting space between us, but I kept my back to the vampire. I used the back of my hand to wipe away the rest of Eric's blood on my lips, only to stare at it with wide eyes. I knew the effects of vampire blood well. Hell, both Eric's and Godric's blood had saved me from the brink of death countless of times in the past. But it still amazed me every time. My hand looked as smooth and perfect as it always had. I tested out my fingers, waiting for the pain to come, but it never did. I almost even smiled, before remembering how exactly my hand had healed so quickly.

"You can't just go around forcing people to drink your blood, you know." I crossed my arms over my chest as I turned towards the vampire with a frown on my lips. He just stood there, his hands slipped into his pockets, an eyebrow raised as he stared down at me with that smirk of his.

"I don't make it a habit of it. Just for...special cases." He licked his lips, taking a step forward. "How about a thank you gift?"

"I think Godric would break your dick if you ever tried to bite me." I reminded him.

Eric snickered, but knew I was right and returned to his previous position. He gazed out the window for a moment, staring out into the night, before turning his attention back onto me.

"He's calling me." he mused, beginning towards the window. He stopped once opening the glass, peering at me from over his shoulder. "You better have meant what you said back there, teacup. You better fight for him."

"I made you a promise a long time ago that I would." I returned softly. "Why stop now?"

"It's not going to be easy." He sighed truthfully.

"I love him." I shrugged. "I just hope he loves me as much as I love him."

"Why do you think any of this even happened?" he smirked widely. "He nearly ripped apart a human being for you tonight, teacup. Don't forget that."

"How could I." I shuddered. I was about to comment on the darker side of Godric I had witnessed tonight, but before I could, a gust of wind blew through the room, the glass of the window clinking against the frame as Eric swept from the room. I shook my head, closing the window securely before looking around the room. There were still pieces of the door on the floor, but I just kicked them to the side and made my way to the bed. It had been one hell of a night. I just wanted to curl up and sleep for an eternity.

"I hope fighting for you will be worth it." I whispered to the ceiling as I pulled the sheets up to my chin, a yawn escaping my lips. "Please let it be worth it."

* * *

><p>"Morning." Jackson greeted as I trudged into the kitchen the next morning.<p>

I grunted in response, nearly walking right into the seer as I attempted to rub the sleep from my eyes. I had slept horribly, having continuous nightmares. They kept going back and forth, back and forth from Godric ripping Steve Newlin apart, limb to limb, and then the disgusting version of Steve doing the same to me. I probably should have just been thankful I hadn't had any truly disgusting dreams about Eric, but I almost would have rather it to the ones I did have.

"Rough night?" He led me over to the kitchen table and sat me down.

"You have no idea." I grumbled, laying my chin on my crossed arms.

"How's the hand at least." He slid a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me, my stomach growling loudly.

A blush rose on my cheek as I raised my hand up, though after a minute, I realized it was a bit silly as he was technically blind and couldn't see that my hand was fine. I still didn't understand Jackson and his gift completely. He acted so normal all the time. Even now, staring into his milky orbs, it was hard to remember he was blind. He just acted like any ordinary person. But I guess just because he couldn't physically see anything, it didn't mean he couldn't _see_ everything.

"Eric." He assumed, settling down across from me, though he took my hand in both of his, the tips of his fingers lightly dancing over my palm in inspection. "It's as if it hadn't even been broken."

My nose scrunched up in disgust as I recalled Eric forcing his blood into my system. A part of me was thankful, of course, as my hand was as good as new. I wasn't sure if I would have been able to go another hour last night in that degree of pain. I surely wouldn't have been able to make it to this morning without going insane. But a part of me still hated Eric for it. Because in a sick, twisted way, the physical pain of my shattered hand was almost welcomed. It was easier to concentrate on a physical injury to my body that to dwell on my broken heart. I wanted to believe that last night had changed something, anything. I wanted to believe that my words broke through that wall of Godric's, that when we saw one another again, we would run into each other's arms and all would be well. But I also wasn't naive, not like I had been when I had first been introduced to this new world. I watched Godric grow distant and depressed right before my eyes and there had been nothing I could have done. Could a few words really change that now? Could I really pull Godric from the pits of depression and persuade him that being with me would make everything better, for the both of us?

I wasn't so sure.

And that worried me.

"Everything alright?"

"Oh everything is just peachy." I forced on a smile.

He nodded slowly before nodding over to the kitchen counter. "By the way, a package came for you early this morning from Eric's day man."

"Eric has a day man?" I raised an eyebrow, happy for the sudden change of topic. It was like Jackson knew I needed to be distracted. Hell, maybe he did.

"A lot of vampires do. Especially those involved with running an empire." Jackson explained. "Though Eric's usually only last a few months at a time. You know his temper well when he doesn't get what he wants."

"Don't I." I rolled my eyes before scooting out of the chair and over to where the black wrapped package sat on the counter. I couldn't even begin to imagine what it could be, and quickly ripped the wrapping paper off before lifting the lid of the box. My eyes grew wide, my eyebrows shooting into my hair line at the garment lying on a bed of tissue paper. "What the..."

I ran my hand over the satin dress, sparkling jewel details staring up at me. I spotted a note sticking out from the bottom and I quickly yanked it free.

_Wear this tonight_

That's all it said. There were no details, no information. Just three little words that confused me.

"He must mean to Fangtasia. He informed me I was to take you there tonight." Jackson came up behind me, gazing down at the note before glancing at the dress. "You'll look beautiful in it. Can't say the man doesn't have taste."

I barely even heard what he was saying however, my heart instead racing almost painfully in my chest. Fangtasia. Tonight. Would Godric be there? Of course he would be, why else would Eric insist on me wearing some expensive garb to his place of business? He wanted me to look nice for his maker, to hopefully sway him from the depressed vampire he was to the one in love he had been so long ago.

"Taylor? Are you alright?" Jackson laid a hand on my shoulder, and the warmth that instantly spread inside of me helped to pull me out of my rampaging thoughts.

"I-I'm fine." I nodded, pushing the package away and stumbling back towards the table, needing to just sit down.

I was a bundle of nerves, thinking about tonight, about only a handful of hours from now. What would happen when Godric and I came face to face tonight? Had last night changed anything? Or was he still as stubborn as a mule?

"Tonight's going to be interesting to say the least." Jackson commented.

"You can say that again."

* * *

><p>"Stop it, you look perfect." Jackson whispered in my ear, grasping onto my hand as I attempted to pull down the bottom of the far too short dress for the hundredth time since Jackson all but shoved me out of the car once we had parked in front of Fangtasia.<p>

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, maybe showing my face in a vampire bar when a very anti-vampire hating church wants pretty much us all dead is a bad idea." I chewed on my bottom lip nervously.

"Is this about them, or is it really about facing Godric after last night?" he came to a stop in front of me, a kind, warm encouraging smile on his lips. He looked just as magnificent as assured me I looked. He wore a black button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, with a black vest overtop of it. He rounded out the outfit with a dark grey pair of slacks. Without even trying, he looked handsome. "Taylor?"

I didn't want to answer him, so in an attempt to distract myself properly, I stared down at myself, taking in the dress that I still thought was far too short of me. It was a bright satin blue, the fabric of the dress almost addicting to touch. The crystal belt accentuating my waist was beautiful and sparkling in the dimly lit parking lot, catching the light whenever I even breathed. The dress fit me in all the right places, before flowing out to mid thigh. I wondered for a moment, how Eric had picked such a perfect fitting dress, then decided I didn't want to know.

"You're beautiful." Jackson's smile widened as he held out his arm to me. "Now shall we? Eric will have a fit if we're late."

"How am I even supposed to get in?" I eyed the front entrance, a tall blonde vampire checking I.D's with a bored look on her beautiful face. "I'm only nineteen, remember?"

"Some days I forget that. You don't act like a teenager."

"I think we seers are forced to grow up long before we ever should." I responded with a frown.

"Amen to that." he nodded before I slid my hand through his arm and let him lead me to the front door. "Let me handle this."

"Well well well, I haven't seen you in awhile." The tall blonde rocked on her stiletto heels as we approached the front door, the long line of scantily clad men and women glaring daggers at us. I felt insulted that Steve Newlin and the fellowship of the sun called me a fangbanger as I took the vampire enthusiasts in.

"Pam, always a delight." There was a hint of sarcasm in Jackson's tone. "Eric's expecting us."

"And who's this?" I could feel a pair of icy blue orbs fall on me and I shifted from one foot to another uncomfortably. I knew I couldn't be glamoured, and had nothing to fear by looking into this vampire's eyes, but something in my gut still told me not to. It probably didn't help that I could feel her raking her eyes over my, taking in every curve of my body with delight. That thought made me shudder. "Don't you look delectable? And you smell even better. Where did you find this one, Jackson, and are there more?"

"Eric's expecting us." Jackson repeated, though he did tug me against his side, his arm securely wrapping around my waist.

"Now that I think about it, she smells like you." I could feel cool finger tips trailing down my arm and I struggled to keep from running in the opposite direction.

"I would be careful, if I were you Pamela. You wouldn't want Godric to see you playing with his pet." Eric's annoying voice sounded out of nowhere.

My head snapped up to find Eric strutting across the parking lot, pushing his slicked hair back from his face. I rolled my eyes at the sickening stares Eric received, almost as if everyone thought of him as some sort of god. Eric enjoyed the looks and whispers he got, not to my surprise, and even flashed them a million dollar smile that would likely make all of their nights.

"So this is Godric's human?" I peeked at the blonde out the corner of my eye as she inspected me closely. I shuddered as she licked her lips, her fangs beginning to peek out as her gaze finally rested on my face. "Not bad. Do you think he'll share?"

"I doubt it." Eric snickered, reaching us and immediately yanking me out of Jackson's grasp. I let out incoherent curses as I stumbled over my own two feet, glaring up at the vampire who just kept his tight hold on me as he glared just as darkly at Jackson. "Which means hands off."

I had to shake my head at Jackson to stop him before he could say or do anything to piss Eric off. He didn't look happy about it at all, but didn't try and stop Eric as he pulled me into the bar, the deafening music slapping me right in the face. My eye were wide as I took everything in from the blood red walls, to the merchandise table off to one side, to the wall of bodies covering every little possible space in the busy vampire bar. I had never stepped foot into a human bar before, not even during my short stint away at college. So for that first experience to be in a vampire bar, it was a bit overwhelming. But I welcomed the feeling as Eric led me over to the bar against one wall, shoving me down onto a seat. It was better to be amazed at my surroundings than to think about seeing Godric.

"Stay." He commanded as if I was some dog he could just order around. "Godric will be here shortly."

I rolled my eyes and waved the vampire away, shaking my head as the patrons literally parted like the red sea as Eric made his way to a throne like chair on top of the small stage.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be one hell of an interesting night."

* * *

><p>"You can admit that you're jealous."<p>

Eric couldn't help but smirk as he watched his maker closely. Godric sat as still as stone beside him on the stage, his gaze focused on only one. Since the moment he had arrived at Fangtasia Godric only had eyes for Taylor. Eric was pleased at this. He had been hoping that seeing her in all of her glory would remind the older vampire of what he once had, of what he could have again. He even had to admit that with Jackson at Taylor's side, his plan was working even better than imagined. He could see the jealousy raging in the vampire beside him. He could feel the battle of emotions that were swirling inside of his maker. The more jealous Godric got, the easier it would be for Eric to get the two of them back together. And the sooner that happened, the sooner the weight would be lifted off of his shoulders and he could stop worrying. Because without Taylor in his maker's life, Eric feared for the worst. He watched day in and day out the depression that threatened to swallow Godric completely. He had tried everything to help him, to aid him through this. But the only thing that could fix his maker was the tiny little blonde across the room.

Eric just prayed to the old gods that this would work.

"I'm not jealous." Godric replied evenly, though his gaze never left Taylor and Jackson, his eyes even narrowing as Jackson leaned over the small table they were perched at to whisper in her ear.

"_He hasn't stopped looking at you all night."_

"_He probably thinks I look ridiculous in this dress."_

"_You look beautiful, Taylor, how many times do I have to tell you that?"_

"_About a million more until I believe it. I used to wear dresses all the time for Godric, you know. I knew he liked it when I showed a little skin."_

"_So then why are you so self conscious now?"_

"_Honestly? I don't know. He's always been the only one who could make me feel beautiful."_

Eric's smirk widened, shooting the couple a glance before focusing his attention on his maker. He leaned over the arm of his throne, closing the distance between them. "Perhaps you should compliment her dress; she seems to need it."

"She doesn't need my compliments it seems."

Eric raised an eyebrow before glancing back over at the pair. His smirk quickly vanished at the sight before him. Taylor was laughing, her orbs dancing in the dim light as Jack brushed a stray hair out of her eyes. A blush rose on her cheeks, Eric able to smell the rush of blood even from where he sat. Her heart was beating ever so quicker as the physical contact and that worried Eric. He knew the two had been growing far too close for his liking. He knew the jealousy would help push things along, that was evident tonight. But his plan wasn't to push Taylor into another man's arms.

_He won't have arms soon_, Eric thought to himself with an audible grunt that gained strange and admirable glances from the humans surrounding the stage.

"She'd rather them from you." Eric insisted.

"Somehow I doubt that."

"And you're alright with her flirting with another? She's yours, Godric, remember?"

Godric smiled sadly, turning his gaze from Taylor for the first time that night. "I lost my right to her a long time ago."

"You're a two thousand year old vampire, Godric. You simply just take. That's how you've always been."

"I'm afraid I don't think like a vampire anymore."

"We'll start." Eric hissed his eyes narrowing as his frustration began to bubble over. "Before you lose her completely this time. She loves you. She promised to fight for you last night. Give her a reason to, Godric."

In a huff, Eric pushed himself to his feet and strutted off of the stage without uttering another word. He shot his maker a glare over his shoulder before waving his hand at one of the dancers before slipping from the building completely, content to enjoy his dinner away from the ridiculous behaviour of his maker.

* * *

><p>"Go talk to him." Jackson pressured with a nudge. "I know you want to."<p>

"I don't think he wants to talk." I shook my head, sneaking a glance at the vampire. He was no longer staring out across the bar like he had been for nearly the past hour. It felt relieving not to have his scrutinizing gaze on me, and yet at the same time I felt lost without it. "This was just a stupid idea. We should go, Jackson."

"Eric won't like that." Jackson pointed out.

"Well Eric just left, so he won't know." I shrugged, slipping out of my chair and tugging my dress down. "Let's just go, please?"

Jackson looked around, a frown on his face, but eventually sighed and nodded. He held out his arm to me, which I accepted with a small smile. It was the little things that Jackson did that awed me. He was such a gentleman. I loved Godric, but I never really saw him in that way. He was sweet and kind and cared for me in a way that I knew no one else ever could. But Jackson took care of me in such a different way. It was different, but good.

I quickly shook my head at those thoughts. I was supposed t be here for Godric, not to think inappropriate thoughts about Jackson. But it was difficult when the vampire in question was brooding silently on the other side of the bar while I was here and trying to make an effort. But instead of caring at all, he was just sitting there, not even trying to...

"Taylor."

I jumped at my name slipping from Godric's lips. I had to blink a few times, stumbling over my own two feet as Jackson came to a sudden halt as Godric appeared before us.

"Godric." I breathed out his name, my heart fluttering at the sight of him. He was beautiful beyond words. His eyes seemed more dulled than I remembered falling in love with, and his eyes were rimmed with dark red pools of blood that told me he hadn't been eating or sleeping lately. But he still was the most handsome man I had ever laid my eyes on. He was still gorgeous to the point that I wondered how he had ever chosen to be with me in the first place.

"You're leaving." It was more of a comment than a question.

"I wasn't sure I was wanted." I replied softly, my fingers digging into Jackson's arms, likely cutting off his circulation. I was glad he was there, or else I would have toppled over. I felt light headed standing so close to Godric. It was a feeling I hadn't felt in far too long, a feeling I feared I would never feel again.

"You're always wanted." His eyes bore into mine as if he was searching the depths of my soul.

"Could we...could we talk?" I asked hopefully, wanting nothing more than to lock us both away in a room together and not leave until everything was sorted out. I knew it would never be that simple, but I could still hope. "Please?"

He was hesitant at first. There was a guarded look on his face as he tried to mask his emotions and I was worried at first that he would say no, that he would move aside and let Jackson and I continue to the exit. My heart clenched for those long, drawn out seconds as I waited for his answer. Thankfully, to my relief, he instead held out his hand towards me.

"I would like nothing more."

I couldn't help the smile from crossing my lips as I untangled my hand from Jackson's arm and slipping it into Godric's waiting hand. The moment our hands were connected, I felt a jolt of electricity shoot right up my spine, my entire body tingling with desire. This was the hand that was made for mine; this was the boy I knew I had been waiting for my entire life.

Godric led me through the crowded bar before slipping into the back, taking me into what I presumed to be Eric's office. I gave the room a quick once over before focusing on Godric. He stood in the middle of the room, his gaze on Eric's desk as if something on that desk could give him all the answers.

"So last night was..." I trailed off, not sure what to say. This was the first time we were both standing in a room together in the right frame of mind. I wasn't an emotional wreck, yet anyways, and he wasn't a crazed lunatic. We were both just as we were supposed to be. And we were together. It was difficult to remember the last time we had been together without drama or even a hint of danger surrounding us. I wasn't sure if there ever had been a time in our relationship.

"I'm sorry for my actions." He bowed his head in shame. "I was not myself. That's no excuse, but it's all I can offer you."

"Godric, you were upset and got a little out of control. It's fine." I shrugged, taking a step forward. "It's not like I haven't seen you lose it a few times? Remember how you killed Damien? Of course, that was a fantastic sight..."

"I shouldn't have lost control." He shook his head. "I've always prided myself on my self control. But with you, it's overwhelmingly difficult to maintain that control."

"I'm sorry?" I frowned. "Last night doesn't matter to me, Godric. What matters is what we do now. I told you I would fight for you. And I meant every last word I said last night."

He was silent for the longest time, his head still bowed. I started to reach out to him as I watched him closely, searching for answers, searching for just something to tell me I wasn't being a fool for being here, for fighting for him. I knew this was going to be difficult; I knew this was going to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I just didn't know that this could possibly be impossible. Because from the look in his eye, the way he refused to look at me, his apologies for last night, it was starting to make me believe that my refusal to never back down, to never leave him again, didn't change much of anything.

"It hasn't changed anything, has it?" My hand was frozen in midair, just ghosting barely an inch from his cheek. He wouldn't look me in the eye, his orbs darting away anytime I tried to catch his gaze. I knew it the moment I laid my eyes on him tonight that something wasn't right. I knew it in my gut. And yet I had still been hopeful that last night had changed something, anything. But it hadn't. It had done nothing at all. "You still don't want to be with me, do you?"

"That's all I crave." He admitted honestly, his voice low but even as he spoke. His muscles were tense as he took a step back, forcing my hand to fall back down to my side as he opened the distance between us. "_You're_ all I desire, Taylor."

"So then why? Why do you keep doing this?" I could feel myself slowly falling apart, piece by piece. I fought to keep myself together, to not shed another tear in front of him. "Why can't we just be together, Godric? I love you, I will always love you. Why can't that be enough?"

"Because I'm not good for you." He shook his head with a sigh, bowing in his sadly. "You're supposed to live a life of happiness in the sun, not one of darkness under the stars and moon."

"But I _like_ the moon." I insisted. "Being with you is the only thing that makes me happy."

"I've only caused you pain."

"No, that was the fellowship, that was some psychotic vampire. You never once hurt me, physically anyways. You're doing a pretty good job at breaking my heart right now." This wasn't like last time. This wasn't like when we were standing on that rooftop in Dallas. I wasn't bargaining with him. I hadn't fought for us at all. I just wanted him alive, nothing else mattered. I thought it would be less painful to have Godric alive out there somewhere in the world than for him to cease to exist. Except I wasn't so sure that was the case anymore. Was it really easier to have the man that I loved alive but never to be at my side again?

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apologies, Godric. 'I'm sorry' going to fix my broken heart." I rubbed at my eyes, trying to keep my tears at bay. "What about last night? What about..."

"I could have killed you. I could have killed Eric. I'm not good for you, Taylor. You're not safe with me." he insisted, falling deeper into that spiralling depression. "It would have been best if I had..."

I slapped him before even realizing what I was doing. I hissed in pain the moment the palm of my hand slapped his cheek with all the force I could muster. My once healed hand now ached, though with a quick flex, I was relieved to find I hadn't broken anything. Godric didn't even react to the slap. He just kept his head turned to the side, my red handprint clashing against his pale skin. There was not a single hint of emotion on his face, that mask settled in place. And I resented him for that. I knew now where Eric had learned to perfect masking his emotions. Godric was a master at it.

"You don't get to say that." I couldn't stop the tears from blurring my vision. "You never get to regret not meeting the sun. Ever."

"It would have been easier for you, if I was no more. You could move on. You could learn to be happy."

"Maybe it would be easier if you were just dead, but that's the last thing I ever want." I shook my head, my hands itching to just shake the vampire until he was thinking straight. How could he ever think it would be easier for me if he was dead? Sure, maybe I could learn to move on knowing that I would never see him again. But I wanted that option. I wanted that hope, even if it was a waste of time. I'd rather be in a boat load of agony just waiting for the day that I would lay my eyes on Godric again than to have him never exist again. The last few months had been excruciating, but I knew it would have been ten times worse if things had gone differently that morning in Dallas. "I love you, Godric. Why can't that be enough for you?"

"Because I'm a monster, Taylor. I'm a monster that doesn't deserve you; I don't deserve love."

"Yes you do!" I threw my hands up in the air in frustration. "Are you even listening to yourself? You sound like an idiot."

He still refused to look at me, his head bowing, his eyes gazing down at our feet like they were the most entertaining thing in the world.

"I. Love. You." I couldn't take it any longer and forced him to look at me. It took some struggling, my hands cupping his cheek and with all the strength I could mutter, I pulled his gaze up to meet mine. His blue orbs were filled with sadness and regret, breaking my heart to witness. I wanted to just pull the vampire into my arms and tell him it was all going to be alright. But I couldn't do that. Because I wasn't sure if that would be true. I refused to just back down and lose Godric again. I told him I would fight and I would. I defeated my fear of rejection; I was here, after all. But now it was up to him. I could only do so much. I could only say how much I loved him so many times. At the end of the day, it would be up to him. Was he willing to fight for me as I was for him?

"Love isn't always enough." His words were soft, his voice even, but I could see the torment in his orbs, I could see the inner battle that was raging deep inside the man I loved. And it killed me that I could do nothing to help. There was nothing I could change that could fix any of this. It was his own torment that was haunting him, his own guilt and past that was weighing him down, not allowing him to be happy. What was I supposed to say or do to fix that?

I wasn't sure, but I refused to give up. I had promised not only myself and Eric that, but also Godric. And I refused to be called a liar.

"I'm not letting you go so easily this time." I sent him a pointed look, taking a step closer to the vampire. He tried to step backwards, but I could tell a part of him wanted this closeness as he didn't use his heightened strength to push me away. I stopped when our chests were touched, his head tilting downward just to keep eye contact. My hands slipped from his cheeks, my fingers dancing along his sharp jaw line, down the curve of his neck, and rested on his chest. "You can fight and threaten me all you want, but I'm not going to just run away this time."

"And what if I decide to meet the sun?"

"Then I'd find a witch that knows how to resurrect idiotic vampires and stake you myself." I vowed, lifting myself up onto the tips of my toes. "You are the man I love, Godric; you are the one I want to spend my life with. I was scared to lose you completely so I left and spent the last few months in complete misery. But I'm not going to let it happen again. It's about time I took the reins of my life and took charge. You know me well enough to know I can be quite the stubborn one when I want to be. I'm not going anywhere, Godric, you hear me?"

"What if I don't want you anymore? What if I no longer loved you?"

"You already said that you _crave_ me." my voice lowered until it was only a whisper as my lips grew closer and closer to his until they were just barely ghosting against his with every word. "So why don't I give you a reason to _crave _me?"

Before he could push me away, before he could utter another word, I pressed my lips against his, pushing every ounce of passion and love I had for this man into that kiss. I knew a single kiss wouldn't change any of this. I knew it would be one hell of an uphill battle with Godric, but he was a war I would risk anything to fight in. He was worth everything. He was the moon to my sun. I needed him like I needed the air to breathe. He was everything. He was it. There was nothing more or nothing less that I wanted.

The moment our lips touched, the strangest thing happened. I could _feel _him. I could feel him in a way I never thought possible, in a way I could only describe as how a vampire must feel a human once they've been blood bonded. I could feel the swirling emotions in my vampire. I could feel the torment, the battle that was raging inside of him. I could feel the pain, the sorrow that swam through him. I could feel the small sliver of elation the moment our lips were once again in their rightful spots. It was like I wasn't even in my own body any longer, and instead, in his. All of my own emotions, my own actions, I couldn't control any of it. I could only feel him. And somehow, without Godric even confirming my suspicions, I knew he was feeling me deeper than he ever had before. I just _knew_ it.

But it wasn't just his emotions I could feel. I wasn't sure if it was my gift as a seer that caused the flashes of memories to form on my closed eyelids, but there they all were; Godric as a small boy with his father learning how to hunt, a raid of Roman soldiers in his village, seizing every man and boy no matter the age and taking them as slaves or killing them. And then there was a man, a faceless man full of hatred and darkness that struck fear in Godric like I had never known before. I knew in my heart this was his maker. He never spoke about him before. He had never told me about his human life or the first few years of becoming a vampire. That was a part of his life I knew still hung over his head like a dark, stormy cloud.

I watched as Godric grew, as he bid his time before one night he killed his weakened maker, staring him dead in the eye as he drove a stake right through his chest with the cruelest, and most satisfied, smirk I had ever seen. The body burst into pools of blood and gut, drenching Godric as he stood over where his maker once sat, silver chains just laying on the ground. It was a stomach churning image to see; I could feel the vile rising up my throat. I had watched Godric kill before. He had ripped Damien's head off in front of me on my birthday. He had killed those humans who had nearly raped and killed me so long ago. And yet watching this death felt so much difference. I didn't know how to feel about it. I was disgusted by the blood, by the gleeful smile gracing Godric's lips. And yet I had witnessed the beatings, the branding. His maker had been cruel, he deserved to die. But still, to see Godric in a way that I had never seen before, it was shocking.

Godric must have felt my mix of emotions, knowing what I had seen, and suddenly shoved me away roughly. I stumbled and would have fallen over if the wall hadn't of caught my fall. I stared incredulously at the vampire before me, amazed at how quickly everything had changed. He was furious. His eyes were blazing, flames dancing in his orbs as his hands clenched into fists at his sides. And yet his fangs never appeared.

"You should go." His voice was low, and eerily calm. "You need to leave, Taylor. And do not come back."

"I told you I'm not leaving. Not again." I shook my head, straightening and taking a step forward. "I love you..."

"And I love you, but we can't be together. We can never be together." He snapped, looking me dead in the eye. "You saw the monster that I was, that I am. How can you even look at me without being disgusted?"

"Because you're a different person now." I reasoned. "That was a long time ago; two thousand years in fact. You've changed."

"No one ever truly changes." He looked away, his muscles tensing the closer I became. "I will always be a vampire, Taylor. I will always be a monster. That will never change. I don't want to hurt you, not more than I already have. You need to go; you need to leave and never look back."

"No." I refused, standing my ground. He couldn't just bully me into leaving, into giving up. I was here now. I knew I could be rejected, just as my father knew when he went to declare his love for my mother. But love was a crazy thing; it made you do things that were insane, that you never would do in the right frame of mind. I loved Godric and there was nothing he could ever say or do, or even show me, that would change my mind. Yes, he had killed his maker cruelly, and thousands of other humans in the same manner. But that wasn't him anymore. He changed. He wanted to become a better person and he had. That's what mattered, that's what's important, not his past.

"Go, Taylor." His tone changed, a growl sounding from the back of his throat. I was beginning to see a crack in his mask, that vampire from last night beginning to break free. It sent a jolt to my heart but I refused to back down. I would lose him forever if I did. "Before I do something I'll regret."

"No." I crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly. "No."

Everything happened so fast. One minute we were feet apart, and the next, my back was being shoved into the wall, Godric's fingers digging painfully into my shoulder. His fangs extended with a click, Godric flashing them at me as if that would change anything. But it didn't. I didn't fear him. I wasn't scared. He was just a tormented man who I couldn't help but love. I wanted to help him, I wanted to fix him. Why couldn't he just let me?

"You won't scare me away, Godric." I spoke slowly and clearly so he would understand my sheer determination. "I will _not_ leave again."

He growled again, one hand grasping my new, shorter hair, and ripping my head to the side. I stifled a wince at how rough he was treating me, but bit my tongue from saying anything. If he needed to get this out of his system, then he could do so. I wasn't running away anymore. I had been miserable for months; I wasn't going back to that farm just to spend the rest of my life the same way.

"Is this what you want?" his fangs were pressed dangerously close to my pulsing vein, the blood pumping just beneath that thin patch of skin. my heart was pounding like a race car in my chest but I still didn't move, I didn't struggle, I didn't plead. "This is what I am, Taylor. I'm a predator and you're the prey. I could kill you and you wouldn't even know what was happening. Is this what you want? Do you wish for death? Because that's who I am, my love; I am death."

"You are _not_ death." I grit my teeth together. "You are my _best friend_. You are the man that I _love_. You are not _death_."

"This is exactly who I am. This is what I am."

"No, it's who you're trying to be to scare me. But I'm not scared. I'll never be scared of you Godric, I'll never..." the words were caught in my throat the moment his fangs pricked my neck. It wasn't much bigger than a paper cuts, the dull ache passing in only seconds, but the action froze me to the spot. He had never bitten me out of anger before. He had never attacked me in the past. He was doing everything he could in this moment to scare me away. "Godric..."

"I've lost control before. Who's to say I won't do it again?"

"You won't. You love me. Pushing me away is the worst pain you could ever possibly inflict on me, Godric." I tried to reason with him. I tried to catch his gaze, but his focus was entirely on my neck, on my blood, on scaring me away.

"I've done it before. I've killed those that I cherished. I'll only kill you too, I'll only hurt you. I won't let that happen again; I won't let it happen to you."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not going anywhere?"

"Do you know how sweet your blood is?" his tongue flicked out to lick up the few drops of blood that had pooled in the small pin prick wounds. "Do you know how desirable your blood is to a vampire?"

"Damien nearly killed me, Godric, remember? Where are you going with this?"

His grip on my hair loosened, instead gripping the back of my neck as nuzzled his nose in the curve of my neck. "Yours isn't the first seer blood I've tasted."

I tried to understand what he was saying, but it just wasn't registering.

"Serena's was nearly just as sweet, just as delectable as yours is. It took control I never knew I had to not drain her dry every single time we were alone together." Of course he meant Serena; she was the only other seer he had known, the last one he had been close to. But what did she have to do with anything? "I lied to you. I wasn't being honest when I told you about her."

My heart stopped. What did he mean? "Did you...were you two...together?"

He laughed, but it wasn't out of amusement. It was a dark laugh, a sound I had never heard before from his lips. "Serena was nothing more to me than a friend. She was...you are the only woman I've ever loved."

"So then, what are you talking about?" I was so confused. Why was he telling me all of this? What was the point of it? Why bring her up after so long?

"I told you she died from pushing herself too much. I told you it were her gifts, the same gifts that you share, that killed her, that took her life, that took her from me. But I lied."

"What-what do you mean you lied?"

He sighed, resting his forehead on my shoulder. He was pressed against me in such a way that a part of me never wanted him to stop, while another part of me worried about what would come next.

There was that laugh again, a laugh that sent a chill right up my spine, goose bumps rising on my arms. He sounded so unlike himself. "I was being partially honest. She was dying when I found her. She was in a pool of her own blood, from a single, vicious nosebleed. She was dying right before my eyes. I should have helped her. I could have saved her. I could have given her my blood; I could have turned her if I wanted to. I had all the time in the world to save her."

"So why didn't you?" my stomach churned. I wasn't so sure I wanted to know the reason.

"Because I was the one who wanted to kill her." he answered in a whisper, his lips brushing against my ear. "Her blood...it was just so sweet. I hadn't fed in days and I just wanted a taste. She was dying, I thought, what could it hurt? Just a little taste, that was all. But I just couldn't stop. She was too delicious. So I killed her. I drained her dry. I took her last breathe, and as she was dying, as she was struggling against me, I enjoyed it. I enjoyed every last second of it."

I swallowed back a rising lump in my throat at his revelation. I felt sick to my stomach, unable to think straight to process what he was saying. All this time I had been led to believe that Serena, this other seer so dear to Godric, had died because of her strenuous use of her gifts. And maybe partially that was true. Maybe Godric had walked in on her dying. Maybe it had been an inevitable fate. But he had even admitted it; he could have saved her. He could have healed her, or at the very least, offer her a second chance at life as a vampire. Instead however, that monster, that beast inside of his broke free and took what he desired; her blood. He had been the one to take her life, not Serena's second sight. It had been him all along.

"Is that what you wanted to hear? Do you still find me appealing? Do you still love me?" he gripped onto my chin, turning my head until our noses practically touched. There was a crazed look in Godric's eyes, a look I had only seen once, and that was in my defence, not towards me. I should have been afraid, and maybe a small part of me was. I mean he had killed Serena after all, someone he cared so deeply about. Had I been wrong all this time? Could Godric actually hurt me? Could he kill me like he had with her?

No. No that was just a thought I couldn't afford. Because it wasn't true. I refused to believe it. He loved me. I knew he did. It was there in his heart, in his eyes despite what appeared on the surface. He would never hurt me, not physically, not to the point that my life was at stake. I had always felt safe in Godric's presence and I wasn't going to let this sudden revelation change that now. I couldn't. Because I knew if I did, everything I had worked so hard for would come crashing down around me and I would lose Godric forever. It was a frightening secret to hear, a secret I'm not sure I would ever ask to hear, but it didn't change the fact that I loved him. This wasn't the same vampire from over a hundred years ago. This wasn't the same vampire from even a decade ago. People changed. They had to.

"I still love you." It was only a whisper, but I knew he heard me loud and clear. The surprise was evident in his yes. He thought I would run away or cower in the corner once I knew the truth. He thoughtI would hate him, that I wouldn't love him anymore. Well he was just a plain idiot. "I will always love you, no matter your past."

"How? How can you still love this?" his eyebrows furrowed together as he pushed himself away from me, putting as much distance as he could between us. "I'm a murderer. I'll kill you too, just like I did her."

"Why do you suddenly think that? Everything was perfect before. You weren't afraid to love me before." I shakily pushed myself from the wall, wishing her would just listen to me. "We were happy, remember?"

"And being with me only brought you pain. Being with me brought you a fate I never wanted for you. I'm dangerous, Taylor. I'm a monster; I'm a vampire. I am death." He turned away from me, giving me his back. "I can't love you, even if it kills me. I won't hurt you more than I already have. I can't."

"But Godric..."

"Go. Just go. I don't want you here. I can't have you here." Godric shook his head; his tone hardening as he once again masked his emotions as best as he could. "If the fellowship wasn't hunting you, I would send you back home."

The tears pricked my eyes and I couldn't blink them away quick enough. A single tear slipped down my cheek and I quickly brushed it away, only for another to join it. Why was Godric being this way? Why wouldn't he just listen to me? I loved him; nothing he could ever tell me would change that. Nothing.

"No. I'm not leaving. You need to just listen to me, Godric. I love you. I love you so much that it physically hurts me."

"Leave, Taylor."

"Or what? You'll throw me out? You won't hurt me, Godric. You never have. What happened to me was out of your control. It was never your fault. Why are you being such an idiot? Just listen to me!"

He was before me again in a flash, his expression neutral. "Leave before I have to hurt you to make you see the truth." He raised a hand, the backs of his fingers ever so slightly caressing my cheek before the simple touch was gone. "And I don't want to hurt you, Taylor. Please, just go. If you love me, you'll do this for me."

I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to go like he wanted me to. I wanted to just hold him, to insist that I loved him, that everything he was saying wasn't true. Not even his revelation that he killed Serena was going to push me away. But I knew that it wouldn't help, that nothing I said tonight would change anything. So I did the only thing that I could. I left.

"Just because I'm leaving, it doesn't mean I'm giving up on you." I promised him, looking him dead in the eye. "I love you, Godric. I'll always love you. Even if the fellowship wasn't out for my blood, I would still be here, fighting for you. So don't think for one second that me walking out this door means I'm walking out of your life for good. I'll be back every single night until I get it through that thick skull of yours that I love you, that I'm _never_ leaving you."

He didn't utter another word in response as I twisted on my heel, threw the office door open, and stormed out. I _would_ be back. If I had to endure a thousand more nights like this, then I would. Because Godric was worth all of it.


	12. Chapter of fools

**Dear readers** (please read all the way till the end, merci)

The end must always come.

Either you play to win, or you die, or something along those lines.

And unfortunately, I'm just not going to win.

A lot has happened in my life in the past few years, a lot that writing has been there for me during. I don't think I'll ever stop writing exactly, but I don't think I'll be continuing my experience here at . I know a lot of you might be disappointed; there's a lot of fics that have been left unfinished, and for that I'm sorry. I've created a lot of characters and twisted the already amazing worlds into universes I wish could be real.

But sadly, the end is here. I have a lot on my plate and mind right now and I just can't focus on writing Ellie's next tale with Eric and Godric, or where Savannah's triumvirate will go from here with an amnesia Eric. I hope you can all forgive me for just leaving you with all these loose ends. I didn't think this day would ever come. But it has and It's seriously one of the hardest things I've ever done.

You have all been so amazing and I cannot say that enough. All of the reviews you have all given me have seriously brightened dark days. I heart you all for your kind words and enthusiasm for my fics.

I don't want to say goodbye, but there's really no other word to say right now...

Except...

**APRIL FOOLS!**

Yeah, I'm a cruel cruel bitch.

Just remember, I haven't killed anyone off this time around unlike last year's cruel joke. Then again, I guess in a way I was killing everyone off.

Did you honestly think I could just abandon the lovely world of True Blood? I'm far too obsessed with this fandom to ever leave it. especially the original characters. Ellie and Savannah and Taylor feel like a part of me and abandoning them would just be wrong. I'm sure one day I'll leave to pursue reality, but for right now, I'm content on writing about a billion more fics I'm sure you'll all eventually get tired of.

Don't worry, there will be updates for Just a Kiss and When All is Said and Done very shortly. as in a few hours to a day. And Rewind is also on the updating list, so I haven't forgotten about my alternate universe Ellie.

I love you all

And remember

**APRIL FOOLS!**

****p.s. please don't kill me.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

I sat in Fangtasia every single night for a week. Some nights I would sit at the bar, while other nights I would find myself at one of the few tables, watching those around me while keeping a close eye on Godric. I knew he knew I was there the entire time. Some nights he would perch himself up on the stage beside Eric's throne, and other nights he would slip into the back, likely to put the distance between us. And then there were the nights he wouldn't show up at all. I wouldn't give up hope of course, and would sit in that loud, obnoxious bar for hours on end, some nights from opening to close, just to get a glimpse of him. We never talked. He barely even looked in my direction to acknowledge I was there. But that was fine. As long as he saw that I was there, that I was trying, that I wasn't giving up, that's all that mattered. Eventually I would break Godric down, at least enough to talk about this again. I would bide my time for now.

I was thankful, of course, that I was never alone on these nights. Jackson had been at my side each and every night, not once complaining or discouraging me. He knew without even asking that we would be finding our way to Fangtasia once the bar opened and usually never left for home until close to closing time. Any normal person would have dragged their feet, doing everything they could to get out of the same boring routine. But not Jackson. In fact, he was a good sport about it all, always cracking jokes when I was getting myself down or supplying me with drinks, non alcoholic of course, to keep my spirits up. He was the epitome of perfection and I was grateful I had someone like him in my life. Sure, Eric was paying him to watch over me, to act essentially like my body guard, my shadow, but he could have refused. He could have quit after hauling me around everywhere and dealing with me. But not once did he seem to dislike having me around, or at least he never let it show.

"There he is." Jackson nudged me from where he sat beside me at the bar.

I straightened, my eyes bursting with life as I looked through the crowd for Godric. There he was. It was easy to spot him. He looked so out of place with his monotone clothes and his frowning face. Everyone else was happy to be here, but not Godric. He was only here out of obligation to Eric, and that was shown as he quickly moved towards the backroom instead of joining Eric on his stage.

I watched sadly as the door closed behind him, my hopefully mood quickly morphing into a mixture of anger and sadness. I hated that things were moving so slow, that we were going absolutely nowhere fast. But I also knew I couldn't just corner Godric, not after the last time we talked.

"Ahem."

"Pam, always lovely to see you." Jackson rolled his eyes as Pam came strolling up to us from behind the bar.

Pam smirked, licking her lips at Jackson before laying her gaze on me. "Well don't you just look delicious tonight."

"Thanks Pam." I shuddered, inching closer to Jackson.

Her smirk only seemed to widen at my discomfort. "You're being summoned."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm sorry, what?"

She rolled her eyes, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Eric is summoning you; it would be wise of you to follow his orders."

I was going to order, but from the look on both her and Jackson's face, I knew I didn't have much of a choice. Eric's summoning didn't sound a whole lot like free will. So with a sigh, I turned on the barstool and gazed across the bar to where Eric sat in his throne. The moment our gazes met, he motioned me over with two fingers. I didn't have to go. I could have continued to sit there until he came to me. But that's just now how this worked. He was the all mighty vampire and I was just a tiny little human. I was going to him.

"What do you want, Eric?" I sighed heavily as I wrapped my arms around myself. I stood before him on the stage uncomfortably, feeling the glaring eyes of those around us. Being up here was the last thing I wanted. I just wanted to go back to Jackson's and try not to let Godric's constant rejections get to me. He was doing all of this on purpose. He was trying to push me away. I just had to push right on back, and maybe just maybe, one day it would work.

"Sit." He motioned to the chair beside him, the chair that Godric usually occupied.

"I just want to go, Eric."

"Five minutes." He patted the arm of the chair and I knew I didn't have much of a choice. So I sighed and dragged my feet across the stage until I reached the chair, tentatively taking a seat beside the Viking. I tried to ignore the hateful glares that were being thrown in my direction and instead let my attention wander over to here Jackson sat at the bar. He must have felt my stare, as he turned and sent me an encouraging smile and wave before returning back to whatever riveting conversation he was having with Pam.

"Alright, I'm sitting, what do you want?" I forced my attention onto Eric, hoping to speed this along. My eyebrow furrowed together however, my shoulders tensing at the look I found him giving me. "What's with that look, Eric?"

"What look?" He feigned innocence.

"Don't play me like a fool, Eric." I frowned. "What do you want?"

Eric sighed, dramatically rolling his eyes as he clasped his hands together. He stared out across the bar, flashing that smirk of his to the mere humans as he spoke. "He'll come around eventually."

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"Don't you?" he sent me a pointed look. "That's why you're here, isn't it? That's why you insist on coming here night after night despite the fact that the fellowship is out for your blood."

"I thought I was safe here?"

"You are." His smirk faltered. "You know my stance on protecting you, teacup. I just need to know that I'm not doing so for no reason."

"You want to make sure I'm keeping my end of some unspoken bargain." I rolled my eyes with a snort. "Because what's the point of needing to protect me if I don't fix Godric?"

"Exactly." He didn't even try to deny the claim.

"Wow, you're a real piece of work, you know that..." I didn't get the chance to finish, however, as Pam suddenly flashed before us.

"We have a problem." Her hands were on her hips, her lips formed into a thin line as her eyes darted from Eric to the front door.

"What is it, Pam?" Eric didn't even bother to hide his concern.

"I think you might want to go outside." She replied simply before twisting on her heel and moving towards the front entrance.

Eric was on his feet in seconds, already halfway off the stage when I realized what was happening. This conversation being anything but over, and not exactly wanting to be the centre of attention, I quickly hopped off the stage and followed him. His paces were longer than mine and I had to all but jog to keep up to him, but I was thankful for the crowd that parted like the red sea for their god like vampire. I would have rolled my eyes and made a sarcastic comment if the situation wasn't so serious.

"I don't think you should go out there." Jackson intersected me as Eric and I neared the front door.

Eric barely gave us a second glance as he slipped from the bar. I, on the other hand, was stuck with a tall handsome seer standing in my way.

"Move, Jackson." I tried to move around him, but he only stepped back into my path. I frowned as I sent him a look of annoyance. "What, Jackson?"

"You shouldn't go out there." He shook his head, his expression grim and worried.

"Why?" I questioned, my stomach flipping as I wondered what could possibly be awaiting us outside. What could be so terrible as to worry both Eric and Jackson?

"There are protestors out there." Jackson threw a look over his shoulder as if he could see behind that wall. And maybe in a way, He could. He could _see_ far better than I ever could, that's for sure. "Protestors from the fellowship of the sun."

My heart stopped, my eyes growing wide. "What did you just say?"

"A group of fellowship of the sun followers are out there. They just showed up not even twenty minutes ago. You can't go out there, Taylor. It's too dangerous. You're here because it was supposed to be safer, not more dangerous."

I gulped, knowing he was right. The mere thought that there were fellowship followers just on the other side of that door sent a chill right down my spine. Eric had whisked me away from my little farm in Ohio because staying there had become too dangerous. Being here, in Shreveport, surrounded by vampires, it was supposed to be the safer place to be. But apparently the fellowship was just going to follow me wherever I went. They weren't going to be satisfied until every single vampire was fried to a crisp and they had my blood on their hands. And Steve Newlin was just crazy enough to make sure it happened.

"W-what do we do?"

"Meet me out back; I'll bring the car around. We can't afford to have them spot you."

All I could do was nod numbly. I couldn't believe this was happening. I thought I was home free being here. I thought everything was going to be alright, that my biggest problem would be Godric. But now here they were, tearing apart everything _again_.

"Hey," Jackson clasped a finger under my chin and forced my gaze to meet his. "I'm not going to let them hurt you. I promise."

"Do you promise that as my supposed body guard, or as my friend?"

"A little bit of both." He leaned forward, brushing his lips against my forehead before nudging me towards the door beside the bar. "Now go. There's a door at the end of the hallway; that will lead you to the back alley. Wait for me there. I'll only be a minute."

I knew I trusted Jackson with my life, there was no questioning that. He may have not been there to protect me against the fellowship when they broke into my house, but he was here now. There was a fierce determination plastered across his face and I knew I would be safe with him. We just needed to get out of here first.

"Go." He urged.

"Be careful." I left him with those parting words before dashing towards the door leading to the back hallway.

My heart was racing with every step I took. I was reminded of that night not too long ago when I was running across my farm with my life hanging in the balance. The only thing that had helped me that night was my knowledge of the farm. I could have run backwards, blindfolded, with both hands tied behind my back and would have made it in one piece to the barn. But here, in this still strange city, where a hell of a lot more things went bump in the night, I was just a sitting duck. There was a crowd of protestors just outside of the bar, more than likely a few working for Steve Newlin himself. And if there weren't, well there would be a hell of a lot of calls to the psychotic reverend the moment I was spotted. And then I would be screwed. My best bet would be to get the hell out of here as quickly as possible and unfortunately find another way to get through to Godric.

If _that_ was even possible.

I made it to the door beside the bar without any trouble, slipping into the back hallway. I sent a glance to Eric's office door, knowing Godric lay behind it, but had to stop myself before I dashed in there. I couldn't waste time right now. I could deal with Godric later. Right now, I needed to get the hell out of here. So I continued down the hall, spotting the back entrance with ease and hurrying out into the alley. I stood there, the door closing behind me, leaving me alone in the cold, empty night. I shuddered as goose bumps rose on my arms. It was like a part of me knew something was wrong, but I just couldn't place my finger on what.

Thankfully, however, Jackson's car came into view and I let out a sigh of breath. The headlights nearly blinded me as Jackson came around the corner with his car, but I was glad to see him. I had to lift a hand up to shield my eyes from the bright light, my eyes squinting to adjust. As the car neared to a stop, the engine still roaring, I went to yell out to him to cut the lights, that I couldn't see. But before I could utter a single word, I felt a large arm wrap around my waist, suddenly yanking me backwards. My eyes grew wide, my lips forming a scream. But the sound never emitted, a wet rag suddenly covering my mouth and nose. I struggled against the arm around me, my legs kicking, my hands scratching at whatever body part I could find. But I could feel the effects of whatever was on the rag. I could feel the chemicals being inhaled, quickly swimming through my bloodstream as my consciousness began to fade. My limbs grew heavy, my eyelids barely able to keep themselves open. The last thing I remembered seeing was a pair of cruel green eyes hovering above me before all was lost to the world.

* * *

><p>"<em>Drive faster man. We don't want those vamps finding us."<em>

"_I'm going as fast as I can!"_

"_Just hurry the fuck up! Steve's been waiting for this bitch."_

The strange voices sounded so far away as I began to come to. My head felt groggy, like a heavy weight was just resting on my forehead. I wanted to groan, to cry out, but found that I couldn't make a sound. A piece of cloth was tied securely around my head, cutting into my mouth to keep me from screaming for help. I tried to struggle instead, to hopefully find an escape. As my eyes began to peek open, it took me a minute, and many blinks, to realize I was in a moving car, sprawled out in the back seat. There wasn't much space to move, especially going unnoticed by the two bulky men sitting in the front seat. I couldn't get a good enough look at them, only seeing the back of their twin brunette heads, but their bulging muscles were enough to send a strike of fear straight down to my head. They could likely squeeze my head right off my body without even trying.

But I couldn't just sit there and knew my best bet would be trying to escape. But as I started to move my limbs, testing my arms and legs, I found I couldn't move very much at all. I sent a quick glance down to where my arms where tied painfully tight behind my back and groaned inwardly. My ankles had the same treatment, and no matter how many times I shuffled on that backseat, I just couldn't break free of my binds. I cursed inwardly as I tried to get a better view of my surroundings. there was no way I could try for one of the door handles, especially while trying to stay unnoticed, and there wasn't anything sharp around that I could see to get me out of these tightly tied ropes. I was literally just a sitting duck.

And that scared me.

And for once, I felt no shame in that fear; I didn't try to push it away or scold myself for it. I embraced that fear. Because there were two very strong, very old vampires who I was bonded to. If even just one felt my distress and could find me, then I would be safe. I would just have to hold out until...

"Well look who's awake." A sneer sounded from the front passenger seat. The man turned around, bearing a sadistic smirk as he pointed a gun at my head. "Are you being a good girl back there?"

I gulped, staring straight into the barrel of that gun. Would I even make it to wherever we were going alive? Would Steve Newlin reward his followers with my dead body instead of my screaming pleas?

"Aw, look at that, someone's scared." He mocked with a cruel laugh. "Don't worry sweetheart, we're going to have lots of fun together."

I could feel his eyes on my body and it was then that I realized my shirt had been ripped open, revealing my bra. My stomach churned and I felt sick to my stomach. I knew exactly what these men would do to me before we stepped foot in a church of the Holy Father and the psychotic reverend.

I struggled.

I didn't care at all that I could barely move.

I tried everything I could to get out of my binds, to find a way free from these two men. Because I knew that if I didn't, my life would no longer be a question. I would die a long, painful, death. It might be at Steve Newlin's hands, or just these men's, but either way, I wasn't going to survive this.

So I fought as hard as I could until I could feel something hard suddenly slam against the side of my head, the entire world spinning in front of my eyes. Everything blended together, the colours, the shapes, until tiny black dots began invading my vision. I whimpered as I forced my body to still, feeling the familiar trickle of blood running down the side of my face. The gunman was grinning gleefully, as if seeing me in this state was an early Christmas present.

"It's too bad you're a whore of Satan. You're a pretty little thing." He reached a hand around the back of his seat and caressed my arm, making my entire body convulse in disgust. "Now be a good little girl and behave. Or I'll have to hit you again and I really don't want to..."

I never heard the rest of his demands, my entire vision failing on me. But I wasn't falling unconscious. I knew that feeling far too well these days. No, the flipping of my stomach, the prickling in the back of my head, I knew exactly what was happening.

I was having a vision.

I watched as my second eye showed me exactly as I was; lying tied up, bruised and bloodied in the back of a small, old black car. I felt like I was having an out of body experience as I watched the car travel down an empty highway, driving twice as fast as the speed limit. The two men were excited about where they were going, what they had planned for me. It was almost as if I could read their mind, and I was disgusted at their thoughts. They wanted to rip the clothes from my body, use me until I begged them to stop, and then they would dump my battered body in a ditch before feeling sorry enough for me to end the misery with two bullets to the head.

Except before that car could pull over and they could make those thoughts a reality, the entire car shook, a roar sounding as a form leapt onto the hood of the car. Screams sounded as the car swerved this way and that until finally, it was on its side, turning over and over until finally it came to a rest upside down just on the edge of falling into a ditch.

Doors were ripped off before anything could be said or done, bodies being thrown out of the car. I watched as my barely conscious form crawled out of the car, as it cried for help. I tried to make out who the form was, who was ripping limbs off one of the men, but it was just a dark shadow, not a person.

That is, until that gun was pointed not at my head, but at the heart of someone I loved more than anything.

"GODRIC!" I screamed before suddenly, everything changed right before my eyes.

The car was in midair when I came crashing back down into reality. That vision, it had been happening only seconds ahead of reality, and I knew what was still to come.

When the car finally rolled to the edge of the highway, sliding to a stop upside down, I couldn't even think straight. The screams were deafening from the men in the front seat, both strapped in and hanging upside down. They looked fine from what I could tell, though I couldn't tell much through my blurred vision. My entire body ached. I could barely move a muscle without pain racking my entire body. I knew something was seriously injured, bones snapping and popping all over the place. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream out, but I couldn't. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I was just left there, feeling as if I was slowly dying, my legs burning as if they were on fire. My forehead bled faster now, the wound being opened from my body being bashed around the car over and over again. This all had to be a nightmare, right? It felt like my legs were being ripped from my body, like my head was melting in a pot of fire. The pain was excruciating, and yet I knew there was still more to come.

"Please" I could hear a cry.

I hadn't even noticed the bodies being ripped right out of the car, the pain stealing my focus. I just barely was able to move my head, gazing out the window to find a body already lying in pieces on the road, blood everywhere while the other pleaded. I knew who stood there, ripping into the flesh of the already dead man like he was a savage beast, not the vampire I had fallen in love with. If I hadn't of seen what I had, I would have curled into a ball and looked away until it was all over. But I knew what was coming; I knew the fate that was waiting for Godric if I didn't do something, anything.

So with all the strength I could muster, I crawled towards one of the open doors, all the doors having been ripped right off the car. The agony forced me to stop with every inch, but I refused to just give up. I couldn't.

"Godric..." I croaked out, praying he would hear me as I somehow managed to crawl my way out of the car. I knew right away both legs were near useless. My ankle was busted and the other leg wasn't much better. And without my hands, I relied solely on my upper body strength to move me out of the car and onto the road. It was there that I watched as the gunman moved closer to the distracted Godric, moving closer to destroying everything in my life.

"Godric!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my eyes widening as I watched in horror as the gun was pointed at the man I loved. Two wooden bullets meant for me were awaiting Godric and I just couldn't let that happen. I couldn't lose him, not like this. I refused to let those fellowship bastards take him away from me.

But I couldn't move. My hands were still tied tightly behind my back and the more I struggled, the deeper the rope dug into my wrists, rubbing them raw and to the point that I could feel skin beginning to break, blood staining my binds. But I never stopped trying to break free, no matter the pain, no matter the damage I was doing to myself. Godric was all that mattered to me in that moment, nothing else.

"Godric!" I screamed at him again, Godric so preoccupied by the driver that he hadn't even noticed the second fellowship of the sun follower inching closer, nursing one broken arm close to his chest while he pointed the lethal weapon in his other. I was panicking. I was doing everything I could to try and stop the man. I tried to get his attention instead of the raging vampire who was taking his sweet time breaking each and every bone in the followers' body. I wasn't sure if I should have felt disgusted or satisfied that he was being tortured right there in the middle of the empty road. "Hey asshole, over here!"

The follower hesitated, shooting me a glance over his shoulder. His gaze swept over me as I lay on my side on the side of the road. I tried crawling towards him, but with my broken ankle and swollen knee I knew I wouldn't make it too far. I grit my teeth with every move that I made, trying to work through the pain. The longer I could keep the gunman's attention on me, the better. But he seemed satisfied that I couldn't do much of anything, that cruel smirk returning to his lips as he sent me a wink before turning his attention back onto the oblivious vampire.

"Say goodbye to your fanger, whore of Satan." The gunman spat cruelly, pressing his finger against the trigger.

My eyes squeezed shut as I screamed one last plea to Godric for him to turn around. I couldn't watch this. I couldn't watch his death. I couldn't watch the man that I love burst into pools of blood. It would be worse than if he chose to meet the sun. That at least was his own doing. This however, this was a cruel attempt at his life, at taking him away from me with no warning whatsoever. I just couldn't watch as my worst nightmare became reality.

The gunshots rang out, one after another. More than two bullets were fired, each and every loud shot making me cringe and tear up. A sob escaped my lips as I froze on the ground, my entire body growing tense with fear. I felt like I wanted to throw up, like my stomach was going to empty itself right there on the road. Was this really going to be it? Was I not even going to get to say goodbye to Godric, to tell him that I would forever love him and always miss him? Would I never have the pleasure of his lips pressed against mine, even in goodbye?

"No..." I cried out one last time, my heart twisting painfully. "Oh god, please no."

"Let's not drag god into this, teacup."

That voice.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to strangle Eric or kiss him for suddenly appearing out of thin air.

Scratch that, I _never_ wanted to kiss Eric Northman.

"E-Eric?" my eyes slowly opened, expecting to find the remains of my other half surrounding me, but instead found the infuriating Viking.

Eric was knelt beside me, that infamous smirk of his plastered across his face. It took me a minute to notice the blood drenching his t-shirt and dark jeans, my eyes growing even wider. He must have noticed the panic as he shook his head, reaching around me to break my bonds.

"Look, teacup." He nodded his head in the direction I should have found the gunman gleefully celebrating Godric's death.

But I never found that sight at all. In fact, the gunman wasn't anywhere to be found. At least not as a whole body. My mouth gaped open when my eyes laid on Godric, the vampire tearing into the gunman like a savage. Blood drenched the vampire from head to toe as he ripped pieces of flesh from his body, spitting it out like a monster onto the road before diving in for more. My stomach churned and I could feel the vile rising up my throat before Eric clasped a finger under my chin and turned my head away.

"Don't look." Eric shook his head. "I think I've already traumatized you enough."

My bottom lip was trembling, but I knew it wasn't from the vicious sight. Instead, it was due to the fact that Godric wasn't dead. He was very much alive. He was ripping apart a human being at this very moment. I tried to ignore that fact and instead embraced that he was alive. A sigh escaped my lips in relief as the invisible stone like grip on my heart loosened. Happiness washed over me like a waterfall at knowing that Godric was alright, that it was all over. Both men were dead, or in the process of dying a prolonged, painful death. Maybe they didn't exactly deserve it, but they had nearly kidnapped and taken my life as well as the life of the man I loved. I wasn't in the position to judge Godric's punishment for the two idiotic fellowship followers.

"You really need to stop getting yourself in these situations, teacup. I'm getting tired of saving your life." his smirk widened as he tugged the ropes free with no more than a single yank.

I winced as the rope dug into my wrists one last time before the pressure vanished. Eric then moved his attention down onto the rope binding my ankle, not that it really mattered. My ankle was busted and I knew my knee was nearly just as bad that I wouldn't have been able to get very far.

"You're a disaster magnet." Eric shook his head with a snicker once he freed me completely, raising his hand to gently brush the hair away from my forehead so he could inspect the gash creeping along the side of my face. I hissed in pain as his finger every so lightly touched the wound, my entire body flinching away from his touch. Of course that only sent more pain through my body, forcing me to remain still. I bit down hard on my bottom lip to keep from crying out.

Eric never commented however, and I was grateful as he slid an arm around my waist and effortlessly lifted me up onto my feet. Of course, I couldn't stand, forcing the vampire to literally hold me in such a way that my feet were just barely grazing the ground. I should have hated how close we were in that moment, but I just didn't care. I was in too much pain and too emotionally drained to care about much of anything.

Godric however, he was the only thing that still remained on my mind. I wanted to look so badly. I wanted to take him in, to make sure for certain he was really there, alive and well. But I could see hear the tearing of flesh, the growls emitting from Godric like never before. I knew if I looked, I would either throw up or have nightmares for weeks. No, I was safer just digging my head into Eric's side as he awkwardly held me beside him.

"You can look now, teacup." Eric nudged me gently.

I looked up at him for confirmation, his nod being all that I needed before I turned to find Godric. I didn't have to search for long, the vampire tossing the lifeless and barely recognizable body to the side before slowly walking towards us through the carnage of blood. I swallowed back a rising lump in my throat, my emotions threatening to get the better of me. If I had been able to walk, I would have leapt right into Godric's arms, despite the fact that he was covered in blood that wasn't his own. I just felt the sudden need to feel him. I could see with my very own eyes that he was alive, that he was standing before me. But a part of me wouldn't believe it until I could touch him, until I could feel that he wasn't just some mirage.

"Godric..." I so desperately wanted to reach out to him. He must have understood my need as he was before me in a flash, my hand instantly flying out to his chest, my palm resting right above where his heart should have beat. I couldn't help the tears that started to fall the moment we touched. I had nearly lost him. Again. It was just all too much to take. It was clearer than ever now that I could never lose him, not completely. He could push me away all he liked, but just the thought alone of Godric ceasing to exist tore painfully at my heart.

"Are you..." he trailed off, his gaze sweeping over me. "You're hurt."

"I'm alive." I shrugged, not caring about myself. "You're...you're okay."

"I'm fine." He nodded, his bloody hand reaching out as if he wanted to cup my cheek, to touch me in the same way I needed to touch him, but he thought better of it, his hand falling back to his side. He shook his head before gazing down at himself, at the carnage he had created. I could see the regret, the guilt already starting to root itself inside of him. He wasn't a monster. Not anymore. He prided himself on being the calm, level vampire he had been for so long now. And once again, that monster broke free, all to protect me. I felt guilty in a way. I was always the reason he became the vampire he wished he could forget. Maybe that was the reason he didn't want to be with me. Maybe he was worried I would be the cause of his downward spiral, that he would became the savage he had spent years trying to repent. It killed me to know think that way, but how could I not?

"Godric..." my bottom lip trembled as I moved my hand up to cup his cheek, ignoring the blood that was dripping off of his chin and onto my arm.

He moved out of my reach however, my hand hovering in mid air as he backpedaled as if I were nothing but a disease. He raised his gaze but wouldn't look at me, instead only have eyes for his progeny.

"You'll ensure she's safe?"

"Of course, Godric." Eric nodded, his arm tightening around me to stop from trying to get closer to the eldest vampire.

"And you'll..."

"I will." He assured, glancing at me before sending his maker a meaningful look. "She'll be as good as new once I'm done with her."

My eyebrows furrowed as I realized what the two were talking about. I looked between the two, both vampires having a silent conversation about me. "Why is Eric going to heal me?"

"We'll talk about it later, teacup." Eric brushed off my question as Godric began to inch his way backwards, opening the distance between us even farther.

"No, I want to talk about it now." I shook my head. "Godric, where are you going?"

"I can't be here... I shouldn't be here." He replied sadly. "I'm sorry you had to witness this. But this is what I am. I'm a monster. You've seen that now."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't..."

"You should stop coming to Fangtasia." Godric interrupted me, still not giving me the decency to at least look at me. "You should stop trying to save me. I'm not salvageable, Taylor. This is who I am."

"Don't give me that bullshit." I tried to reason with him. "You and I both know this isn't really you. You were acting on instinct..."

"Exactly. My instinct is to kill. And I won't do what I did to Serena to you." He shook his head, turning around and looking like he was about to leap into the night sky.

"Wait! Please." I begged, my voice cracking, my entire body shaking from head to toe. "Please don't go."

"You need to let me go, my love. You need to just let me go."

"Never. I will never let you go. I will never give up on you."

"This was never our destiny." He still kept his back to me, his shoulders slumped like he was just giving up. And that's exactly what he was doing.

"Yes it was!" I screamed in insistence, my tears having a mind of their own as they slipped one after another down my cheek with no end in sight. "This was always our destiny, Godric, you just need to..."

"I'm sorry." He turned his head ever so slightly and I could see the added streak of blood staining his cheek. "I truly am. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to cause you this pain. But I don't deserve you. You deserve much better. The sooner you realize that, the happier you'll be."

"The only way I'll ever be happy is it be with you, you idiot!" If I had been physically able to, I would have stormed up to him and punched him yet again. but I doubt Eric was going to humour me and walk me up to his maker so I could hit him, so I was stuck begging and pleading for Godric to listen to reason.

I started to panic when Godric's legs began to crouch and I knew he was planning on leaving without saying another word. I struggled at Eric's side, trying to squirm out of his grasps. I would crawl to Godric if I had to.

"No, don't you dare leave, Godric! You do not get to leave right now. I was nearly kidnapped and killed _again_, you don't get to just leave, damn it! You owe me that much."

Godric froze in place, causing my heart to race in desperation.

"You tore my heart to pieces. You forced me to go back to that god forsaken farm where I spent months in misery, and when I finally get up the nerve to fight for you, you treat me like I'm nothing to you. Well fuck you, Godric. I'm trying here. I'm trying so fucking hard. And where does that get me? Oh right, kidnapped by the fellowship of the sun, _again_. After everything that's happened tonight, I think I deserve two minutes of you looking me in the god damn eye." My emotional rage was getting the better of me. I couldn't stop the words from blurting out, and I could see they were starting to take effect.

He still wouldn't look at me however. He wouldn't turn around and he wouldn't even acknowledge anything I was saying.

"Damn it Godric!"

"Take her to safety, Eric. Heal her." Godric ordered, his tone flat and almost uncaring. "And clean this up."

"I'll have Pam do it." Eric agreed.

"Good." Godric took a step forward, crouching to prepare to take off into the night sky. Before he did, however, I was surprised when he shot me a glance over his shoulder. "You don't deserve to see me like _this_, Taylor."

And then he was gone.

"What?" I didn't understand what he meant. I looked up at Eric but he wouldn't look at me either. "What does that mean?"

"I honestly have no idea."

I was left just looking at the spot in the road he had last been standing, wishing he would just appear there, laughing and assuring me this had all been some cruel joke. But the longer I stood there, Eric holding me up, and stared at that spot, I began to realize this was anything but a joke. This was a nightmare, one I just wanted to wake up from already.

"He's never going to love me again, is he?"

Eric sighed as he risked a glance down at me. "He's always going to love you, Taylor. I just don't know if he'll ever allow himself to be _in love_ with you again."

And sadly, I knew he was right.

"Just get me out of here." My voice wavered as I clutched onto Eric's arms. "Please."

Eric answered with a quick sweeping of me into his arms before taking off into the night sky, leaving behind a mess I wasn't sure I would ever forget.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** to make up for that mean april fools joke of mine, here's a very real, and not, joke of a chapter.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

"Will you just let me heal you already? You're stubbornness is agitating." Eric grumbled as he leaned against the wall across from the bed.

I ignored him as I shuffled to find a comfortable position, wincing anytime my bottom half moved even the slightest. My ankle was bent in a gruesome position and the state of my knee was revolting. This was far worse than just a shattered hand. And far more painful. I nearly forgot about the gash that ran down the side of my face until a drop of blood dripped into my eye. I sighed as I gently wiped the blood away, only to bite down hard on my bottom lip to keep from crying out. I cursed the fellowship of the sun for this. They just couldn't leave me alone, could they? I just couldn't live a quiet and peaceful life. I wasn't some monster. I was just a girl. So why did they feel the need to torment me like this? I was tired of fearing for my life.

"Really you're just getting blood everywhere." Eric sighed heavily. Pushing himself off the wall and waltzing over to the bed, he nudged me over, earning a glare and a muffle of pain from me as he began raising his wrist to his lips. "Just be a good girl and it'll be over in seconds."

"No." I shook my head, reaching a hand out to grab his arm. I knew I should have just let him heal me. I knew it would end all the pain and suffering I was forced to endure. It was the smart thing to do. But a part of me didn't want to be healed, at least not from him.

Eric raised an eyebrow. "No? Do you enjoy being in pain, teacup?"

"Yes, Eric." I rolled my eyes. "I love being in pain. It's my fetish. What can I say, I'm kinky that way."

There was a hint of a smirk on his lips. "You're being ridiculous, you know that right?"

"I don't want _you_ to heal me, Eric."

He tilted his head to the side as he contemplated my statement. It wasn't that I didn't want to be healed. If I went to the hospital and let my injuries heal at a normal rate I would be in pain for far longer than I would like. But it wasn't Eric's blood that I wanted, that I wished for. It was Godric's.

Eric must have realized what I meant after awhile as he snickered under his breath, shaking his head as he raked his fingers through his slicked back hair. "You want Godric to heal you."

"It's worth a shot." I shrugged. "Sharing blood was always an intimate thing between us. Maybe it would help."

"And what makes you think he'll heal you? What makes you think he'll just show up here and offer you his blood?"

I didn't know that for sure. I didn't know that at all. But I hoped for it. I hoped that Godric would love me enough to not let me suffer. He may have closed our blood bond for the past few months, but the fact that he had suddenly shown up tonight out of the blue made me believe that he no longer had those bonds closed. So he must be feeling every ounce of pain I was in. He would come to me eventually, right? He would realize after awhile that Eric hadn't healed me and would be forced to do it himself. And maybe once I had his blood in my system once again after all this time, it'll bring us closer together.

It wasn't a fool proof plan, but at least it was something.

I still wasn't going to give up on Godric, even after everything that happened tonight.

"He won't just let me suffer. He won't." I insisted, determination set in my eyes. "He'll come."

"Don't hold your breath, teacup." Eric shook his head. "You really should just let me heal you."

"I promised you I would do anything to get him back. If I have to sit here for a few hours in pain, then fine, I will." I wasn't backing down. Maybe it was a stupid decision, an extremely radical stupid decision, but it was one I intended to stand by.

"He won't come to you tonight. And I doubt he'll come to you tomorrow night or the night after that. Do you really want to go days in pain? Because that's what you're facing." He gazed down at my injuries. "You might as well just let me heal you, Teacup."

"I said no, Eric." I told him pointedly. "This is my decision. My body, my decision."

"A very stupid decision." He snorted before pushing himself off the bed. "But fine, if you insist on being ridiculously stubborn, then I'll just leave you to your unnecessary suffering."

"Fine. Goodbye." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest, my gaze never wavering from his.

"You are too stubborn for your own good." He muttered with a sigh before stalking towards the door. I expected him to just leave, so I was surprised when he stopped in the doorway, slowing turning back around to face me. "Is there anything I can at least do to make this more comfortable?"

He wouldn't look me in the eye as he said this, and I was almost glad for it. Because my mouth had dropped open in complete surprise. Was Eric Northman actually being considerate? Was he actually caring about the feelings of others? Was he actually being generous and kind? No, this must have been some sort of dream. Maybe I was in so much pain that I was imagining all of this. Because this certainly couldn't be real.

"Don't look so surprised." He grunted gruffly. "I'll just leave..."

"Sorry." I quickly shook my head, trying to clear my surprised thoughts. "Um, some ice maybe?"

I expected him to just laugh in my face and proclaim it all as some big joke, to call me a fool. But he didn't. One minute he was there, and the next, he was gone, only to appear moments later with two cloth covered bundles of ice. I watched as he crossed the room to the bed, sitting back down where he had previously occupied and ever so gently placed the first bundle of ice on my broken ankle. I couldn't stop the cry of pain that escaped my lips this time, and quickly covered my mouth completely mortified. I hated feeling weak in front of Eric. I hated showing any sort of emotion in front of him. But the pain, it was almost unbearable. No, it _was_ unbearable.

"I can still heal you." He offered, sending me a pointed look.

"No, I'm fine." I grit my teeth, my hands clenching into tight fists in my lap as Eric set the second bundle of ice over my bruised and battered knee. The pain wasn't as severe, but there was still a shot of agony that was sent spiralling through my body. It took a few moments before the relief of the cold ice did anything, but once it began working it's magic, even just the slightest relief was good enough for me. It would have been simpler if I had just let Eric heal me, but I knew that if I could get Godric to heal me, then we would finally begin the healing process and get this relationship back to where it should be.

"Whatever you say, teacup." He shook his head as he stood once again, slipping his hands into his pockets. "My offer only stands for tonight. After that, you're on your own."

"He'll come eventually. I know he will." I assured him. "He won't just let me suffer."

There was only what I could describe as pity on Eric's face as he turned back towards the door to leave. I tried to ignore the look, tried to pretend Godric's own progeny didn't think he would show up, and tried desperately to keep faith. Because that's all I could do now.

"Thank you." The words slipped from my lips before I could even stop them.

Eric froze in the doorway, this time with tense shoulders. He didn't turn around, and instead, just stood there, staring into the hallway.

"Thank you for showing up tonight. I know you don't always like saving my life, so thank you."

"I did it for Godric and no other reason." He insisted.

"I know." I nodded, knowing that was exactly why he had swept in and saved my life every time that he had, starting with the night I had taken bullets for him. This was all for, Godric, I wasn't stupid. I was just grateful. Because he might not be the kind that anyone wanted, but he was almost like my guardian angel. An arrogant asshole of one, but a guardian angel nonetheless. "But thank you anyways."

"Whatever." He grumbled, not used to being thanked.

"Goodnight Eric. And he will come."

He gazed over his shoulder at me. "You better hope so."

"He will."

* * *

><p>"<em>Taylor..."<em>

I groaned at the soft voice whispering in my ear. I had been in and out of sleep all night, the pain from my ankle and knee keeping me from a proper night of sleep. The relief from the ice had worn off not too long after Eric had left, the ice melting into a messy pile of water eventually, leaving me to deal with my pain all on my own. Jackson had tried to make me as comfortable as possible, offering me pain killers and more pillows than an entire army could ever need. Nothing, however, helped. No position, no amount of drugs, was able to take the pain away, even for a second. The only thing that did somewhat help, were the dreams. Falling asleep, even if it was only for a split moment, it gave me the tiniest sliver of relief. I tried desperately to fall into a peaceful slumber and sleep the night away and into the morning. Maybe when I would wake up next, Godric would be at my side, ready to heal me and end the suffering. But every time I would wake with a jolt, pain shuddering through my body, I would only find myself alone in the bedroom, not a single vampire in sight. It came to a point where even if Eric had shown back up I probably would have let him just heal me so the pain would finally be gone.

But no such luck.

"_Taylor..."_

That voice, it sounded so familiar. And yet my mind was hazy, a fog settling over me as I fought to fall back asleep.

"_I'm sorry."_

It wasn't the voice that eventually tugged me from my sleep and threw me back into reality. My feet began to feel hot, as if they had been sitting in the hot sun for hours on end and were now burned. Except the burning just continued until it was almost painful. I tossed and turned, the pain shooting up my spine and earning a cry of pain to sound from my squirming form. But I couldn't stop. Because it felt like flames were licking at my feet before engulfing them completely. I howled as the agony grew, as my feet burned as they were consumed by the flickering fire. I tried to pull away, tried to cry out for help, but I found I no longer had a voice. My body felt frozen to the spot, my convulsing halting immediately. I whimpered over and over again, as the flames rose up my ankles, over my calves, further and further up my body. It was excruciating. It felt like my skin was melting right off my bones, the pain unimaginable.

"_Please forgive me."_

"Godric..." I croaked out, my voice cracking as the screams of agony took over. Scream after scream, my throat felt raw, and yet the pain wouldn't let me stop. I could feel the flames at my waist, not looking like it was ever going to stop, not until I was entirely consumed by these flames.

"_Taylor!"_

The voice was different now; rougher even.

"_Taylor wake up!"_

But I could only scream in response, my consciousness slipping away.

"Taylor!"

I was jolted from the dead of sleep so suddenly that I wasn't even sure if I was awake or not, if it had all been a dream or if I was living the horrid reality. The screams were still sounding from my lips, not even the shaking of my body by two large, ice cold hands able to calm me down.

"It was only a dream, teacup." The hands shook me repeatedly. "Look at me Taylor. I said _look_ at me."

Eric.

It was Eric who was shaking me.

So then why did I hear Godric's voice? Had that all been part of the dream? And if it had been, then what did it mean? Had he had the same dream? Or was I only imagining it all?

"You can stop screaming at any time, teacup." he sounded agitated, but at the same time, there was a hint of concern in his tone that surprised me.

I had to blink a handful of times to fully realize that my body wasn't engulfed in flames, that I was safe in my bed, not a single flicker of fire nearby, with an annoyed Viking hovering over me. The screams eventually died to a soft whimper, all the shaking and squirming shooting pain through my body. I bit down hard on my bottom lip as tears formed in my eyes. The fire may have all been part of the dream, but the pain, it was all too real.

"Don't do that. Don't cry." Eric sighed, his hands falling from my shoulders. "I hate it when humans cry. Stop it."

But I couldn't stop it. The pain, it was just too much. I couldn't take it. But the thing was, it wasn't just the physical pain that I couldn't bear. It was the emotions, the mental exhaustion that was weighing on me that I just couldn't take anymore. For too long I had been in complete misery. For too long, I had been feeling this way. And I was just tired of it. I was tired of the fellowship being out for my blood and ruining everything and I was just tired of feeling in general.

"Damn you." Eric grunted before I felt the weight shift on the bed before a pair of arms wrapped around me.

I knew it was Eric that was awkwardly trying to comfort me and not Godric, not the vampire I wished it was, but in that moment I just didn't care. I just turned my body as best as I could into the vampire and clutched onto him, sobbing into his chest and wetting his shirt. His arms tensed around me as the tears slipped down my cheeks, my body shaking as the sobs only multiplied. But he never once left me; he never once just shoved me aside. I couldn't understand why he cared at all. Maybe he had saved my life all those times because of Godric, but he never had to comfort me. He never had to care. That was never part of the job description.

"He's not coming, Taylor." His fingers stroked my hair. "I tried. But he's...he's not coming. Just let me heal you. Please."

I should have known Godric wouldn't have come. I should have known he wouldn't sweep in and save the day like he used to. It didn't matter that I was suffering, that I was in pain. He was determined to push me away, to send me running for the hills.

"Let me heal you, teacup." He pulled away just enough to raise his wrist to his now extended fangs, ripping right through his pale flesh.

The tears were still streaming down my cheeks, my eyes red and puffy as the sobs were muffled. My bottom lip quivered as I raised my gaze to meet Eric's. There was not a hint of that cocky bastard I had met nearly a year ago. There was no arrogance hidden behind those blue eyes. There was no hate on his face. Instead, pity, sympathy, and surprisingly sincerity blended in those bright orbs. I don't know why he cared so suddenly. I didn't know why my tears, my pain affected him at all. I wanted to ask him, but I knew he would never give me a straight answer. I knew Eric well enough to know that he would never admit to any sliver of humanity that still resided inside of him.

"Teacup..." he sighed, clasping a finger under my chin as the blood poured from his wrist and spilled between us, staining our clothes and the bed. He lowered the bloody wound towards me, and I surprisedboth of us when I just sat there and complied. I was in pain; I was suffering beyond belief. I didn't care that it was Eric's blood and not Godric's. In that moment, I just wanted it all to stop, no matter whose blood was being forced passed my lips and working a miracle.

My tongue flicked out, hesitantly tasting the blood I was sadly all too familiar with. It was still a wonder to me that vampire blood didn't taste at all like the disgusting coppery taste I was expecting. Instead, it tasted sweet on my tongue, like the most addicting candy you could possibly think of. The moment the first drop of blood passed over my tongue and down my throat, I could already feel it beginning to work its unbelievable magic. At just the smallest sliver of relief I gladly licked at the bloody wrist, my hands moving on their own to grasp his arm. A small grunt sounded from the Viking as I sucked on the wound, drinking what I could of his blood, the pain lessening with every gulp. I could feel the gash on my forehead stitching itself back together while the bones of my ankle popped back into place like noting had ever happened. The swelling of my knee decreased, the bruising disappearing altogether with my last few licks.

"I think that's enough." Eric gently tugged his wrist away, leaving me to stare down at my healed injuries in awe. I slowly moved my ankle from side to side, sighing in relief when it moved without hurting. I raised a hand to my forehead and was only met with drying blood and perfect skin. "You're as good as new, Teacup."

I nodded, mumbling a thank you as I pulled myself out of his arms. I felt embarrassed that I had cried all over him. I mean this was Eric we were talking about. He was never someone I ever expecting to just hold me as I broke down. He was the last person in the world I expected to give a damn.

"You should get some rest." He pushed himself off the bed, running his hand through his hair looking as awkward as I felt. "It's been a long night."

"I thought he would feel me suffering." I pulled my knees up to my chest, curling my arms around myself and into a tight ball. "I thought he would come."

Eric sighed loudly, mumbling under his breath before sitting back down on the bed. He stared across the room instead of at me, and I was glad as the tears were forming back in my eyes. How could it have been Eric that had cared enough to heal me and not the man that I loved? Why was it Eric sitting here comforting me and not Godric? How did that even make sense?

"He did feel your suffering."

"Then why isn't he here?" I peeked over my arm at the Viking. "Why isn't it him here instead of you?"

"It's complicated."

"No, it's really not." I shook my head while sniffing, trying to control the rising emotions. I didn't want to break down in front of Eric again. I never should have done it in the first place. I needed to try and pull myself together, even though it seemed impossible. "Maybe he doesn't care anymore..."

"Don't." Eric suddenly snapped, his expression hardening as he sent me a glare. "Don't you dare talk like that, teacup. I swear, if you just give up..."

"I'm not giving up." I defended. "I'm just...I feel defeated."

"Well then you pull yourself together and you keep trying."

"Easy for you to say."

His eyes narrowed. "You promised to fix my maker, Taylor. I expect you to follow through with that."

"I'm not giving up!" I exclaimed, my hands curling into fists. "I'm just trying to figure out what the hell more I can do. I proclaimed my love to him, I've nearly been kidnapped twice, and I've suffered through hell for the past few hours. And still, nothing. What else can I do, Eric? What more is there?"

"We'll figure something out." he insisted.

"We?" I raised an eyebrow.

"He is my maker."

I gave him a long hard look. "Why are you even here, Eric? You say you're doing this for Godric, then fine, heal me. But why put up with everything else? Why just sit there while I'm crying all over you? You're not _that_ guy."

Eric cursed in another language, or at least I assumed he was cursing. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to know what he was saying or thinking. Except a part of me did. Because I wanted to know why he was here, why he seemed to care. If this had all just been for Godric, then he wouldn't have cared about comforting me. He would have healed me and left. He wouldn't have stayed. He wouldn't even be here right now. So then why was he? I just didn't understand it.

"It's nearly dawn, I need to go." He stated gruffly, pushing himself up to his feet. "Get some rest."

I sighed in annoyance. Of course he wouldn't stick around to talk about _feelings_. It was one thing to deal with them, but it was a whole other thing to talk about them. Eric Northman did not discuss silly human emotions.

"Fine." I muttered, my shoulders sagging. "Thank you I guess."

He didn't utter another word and instead waltzed over to the open window. I watched him out the corner of my eye, waiting for him to slip out of the room and into the lightening sky. I was surprised, just as I was earlier, when he stopped, gazing over his shoulder.

"I _am_ doing this for my maker. Godric, he...he's my family, and I refuse to lose him. Nothing I say will change how he feels. He wants to meet the sun. He wants to end his existence. Only you are able to stop him, to give him a reason to live." I could tell he was feeling uncomfortable, but he continued anyways. "And if that means I have to deal with your ridiculous human tears, then I will. Just as long as you fix him."

"I can't promise anything."

"But you can try." His orbs met mine. "And I need you to try."

"I'm not about to give up on him." I assured him. "Just...tell him I really hate that he didn't come tonight."

"If it helps, I really hate it that he didn't either." there was the rarest hint of a smile on his lips before suddenly, a gust of wind blew through the room and the vampire was gone.

I sighed as I leaned back against the mound of pillows, my eyes rising to the ceiling and I made a silent prayer. I could only hope that one of these nights, I would be able to get through to Godric. Because I was terrified that I wouldn't be able to. And I knew, with a sinking feeling, exactly the path Godric would take if I didn't.

* * *

><p>"Is she..."<p>

"She's healed." Eric frowned, running his long fingers through his hair as he stared across his living room to where his maker was entering. "Though she would have appreciated if it had been your blood healing her and not mine."

Godric sighed, ducking his head as he sat in a chair across from his progeny. "You know why I couldn't."

"No, I honestly don't." Eric shook his head, feeling his agitation rise. He had felt it the moment he entered that bedroom Taylor was convulsing in. He couldn't understand why his maker was being so stubborn. The woman he loved had gone through hell in a matter of a week and still, he sat there as if she was still hundreds of miles away, her life not in danger, her love meaning absolutely nothing. It frustrated Eric. It made him want to rip something, or someone, apart. He wanted to take his maker by the shoulders and shake him until an ounce of common sense seeped into that thick skull of his. Because Eric knew that eventually, Taylor was going to give up, and he wouldn't even be able to blame her. One person could only take so much, and Eric had seen tonight with his own eyes that Taylor was at her breaking point.

"How many times must we discuss this?" Godric gazed at the flickering flames in the fireplace. "I brought her this pain. If it hadn't of been for me, her life would not be in danger. The further she is from me, the safer she'll be."

"That's ridiculous!" Eric rolled his eyes, is hands curling into fists. "You're my maker, and I will follow you to the end of the earth; but you are a complete imbecile at times."

Godric's head snapped towards Eric, a mask hiding the emotions Eric could feel bubbling inside of him. "Eric..."

"She loves you. Even I can see that. I may not have approved of her before. I may have wanted nothing more for this to happen. But I can see what this is doing to you. I can see what it's doing to her."

"She's in danger because of me."

"She chose this!" Eric argued. "She chose this life. She could have left at any time. She could have run a long time ago. But she never did. Because she love you. And you're too blind to see that none of this is your fault."

"The fellowship..."

"Are after her no matter where she is. They nearly kidnapped her in Ohio, and would have if I hadn't of gotten there in time." Eric tried to reason with his maker. "It doesn't matter if she's across the county; she's still going to be in danger. You can push her away all you like, but the fellowship will still be out for her blood."

"Because she was involved with me in the first place."

"And that was her choice all along!" Eric abruptly stood, his fangs threatening to descend. "She chose what she wanted, and it was you. She suffered through hell tonight because she wanted _you_ to swoop in and fix everything. And instead, you sent me. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of being the one to get her hopes up."

Godric tilted his head to the side, his eyebrows furrowing. "You sound like you care."

"I don't care." His fangs did extend this time. "I could care less about her. But you, you I do care about. And if she's the only one that can fix you, then so be it."

"I'm not some broken toy, Eric. You can't simply _fix_ me."

"I can try."

Godric sighed, shaking his head as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I love her. I will always love her. But it's better this way. I'm nothing but a monster, that was more than evident tonight. I'm a danger to her. I've only brought her pain. I refuse to bring her anymore."

"You're an idiot to believe that not being with her won't cause her any more pain. She's in agony right now..."

"You healed her."

Eric shook his head, in complete disbelief by his maker. How could a two thousand year old vampire, the wisest of their kind, be so completely blind? "I may have healed her physical injuries, but she'll forever be in pain until you come to your senses and just allow yourself to be happy. And she's your happiness."

"I cannot..."

"You're going to lose her, Godric. She's either going to fall into the hands of the Fellowship or she's going to give up hope. I'm just not sure which will happen first." Eric grunted, feeling his anger swelling inside of him. He tried to control his rising emotions, knowing that they didn't need his snapping after the night they had. But he was just so frustrated that he was close to ripping apart the living room with his own bare hands. "And honestly, I'm not even sure you deserve her."

Godric stared up at him, that mask still weighing heavily over his face. Eric attempted to prod at the wall his maker had built between them, effectively shutting off their thousand year old bond. But Godric was a master at shoving his emotions into a tightly concealed box and locking it securely into the back of his mind where no man, or vampire, could ever reach.

"You better snap out of this...whatever this is, and soon." Eric sent Godric one last glare before shaking his head and turning towards the door. "Because she may not be around for when you do."

He didn't even wait for his maker to respond and instead, stormed out of the room. He had never prayed as a human. He could have cared less about the gods, both old and new, and he hadn't started to care once he had been turned. But on that night, he did pray to whoever might have been listening. He prayed that his maker would come to his senses. Because he could feel the girl at the other end of this complicated bond they shared and he knew she was breaking at the seam. If Godric didn't realize just how wrong he was and soon, he may not have a second chance.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

It was late the next afternoon when I woke, and while every bone was back in place, not even a hint of a bruise left to remind me of what happened last night, I woke up feeling like complete and utter crap. I couldn't explain why. But the moment my eyes fluttered open, my stomach churned and I was rushing across the hall and into the bathroom, emptying what little I had in my stomach. I hadn't even washed from the vomit from my mouth before I was kneeling beside the toilet for a second time. And there I sat for a good hour, lying on my back on the cool tiled floor, one arm thrown over my pounding head while another was grasping onto my churning stomach. It was there that Jackson eventually found me.

"Tay?" Jackson's voice flowed in from the hallway. "Everything alright?"

"I think I'm dying." I groaned with a pout.

"Did Eric's blood not work? Are you in pain?" he was kneeling beside me in only seconds, and I could feel his gaze sweeping over me, searching for an injury.

I shook my head, slowly letting my arm drop down to my side so I could catch his gaze. "It worked. My ankle is fine, my knee has never been better."

"So then what's wrong?" Jackson frowned before his had suddenly snapped to the toilet. "You're sick."

"Thank you captain obvious." I snorted before moaning in pain, my stomach not agreeing with much movement. "I woke up feeling horrible."

"Odd." A warm hand gingerly lay on my forehead. "You're burning up."

"Great." I sighed heavily. "Just what I need. Wasn't last night torture enough? Is the Universe just against me?"

"Seems that way." Jackson shifted until he was lying beside me on the bathroom floor. "Is there anything I can do? Are you thirsty? Do you want anything to eat?

I shook my head wildly at the mention of food, only to curse myself as the pounding increased. "Don't say the f word."

"Sorry." He sent me a sympathetic smile. "Do you at least want to get into bed? This floor isn't all that comfortable."

"I don't want to move. Moving hurts"

"Maybe I can help with that."

I didn't have a minute to register what he even meant as moments later, I found myself being swept up into his arms, the seer carrying me out of the bathroom and across the hall to my temporary bedroom. My stomach flipped and flopped, but thankfully I didn't feel the need to befriend the toilet for the hundredth time that day. Instead, I much appreciated the soft sheets Jackson tucked around me.

"Try and get some sleep, babe." He brushed the hair from my forehead, still frowning at how warm I was. "You've had quite the past twenty four hours."

"You can say that again."

"You're seriously burning up, babe. Maybe I should call a doctor." I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." I tried to assure him, snuggling under the blankets. Though after a few moments, with my now heated body, I found myself far too warm to survive under the blankets and kicked them off. "Ugh, too hot."

"Yeah, you're not fine." He shook his head with a sigh.

"I am. I'm just a little sick." I peeked up at him, trying to offer him a small reassuring smile. "Really Jackson, I'm..."

I never got to finish, however, as the vomit suddenly started rising up my throat without a hint of warning. Jackson must have seen what was going to happen as he had me off the bed in a flash. I only barely made it to the bathroom before the throwing up commenced. Only it felt different this time. It almost felt like my insides were burning, a sharp pain suddenly appearing in my stomach. I doubled over in pain, whimpers escaping my lips.

"Oh yeah, you're so not fine." I felt a cool cloth dab at my forehead.

"Just sick..." I mumbled out, tears forming in my eyes. I found myself back on the floor curled into a tight ball. But I was still in denial. I was fine. I was just sick. All of this stress, it was taking a toll on my body. That was it, nothing else.

"You're not fine, Taylor. You're throwing up blood."

I was surprise at this new piece of information. I tried to sit up, to make sure he wasn't just seeing things, but I found that I could hardly move without feeling as if a thousand knives were digging into my stomach repeatedly.

"You're exaggerating." I tried to argue.

I felt Jackson swipe his finger at the corner of my mouth before lifting the finger in front of my eyes. I hadn't even realized I had closed my eyes until I had to force them open. I was both surprised and worried to find that there was blood on Jackson's finger; my blood.

"I'm not exaggerating." He sighed. "You are anything but fine."

I couldn't exactly argue with that. I wasn't an idiot. Throwing up blood was anything _but_ normal.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked in a whisper, the first tear slipping down my cheek.

"I don't know, babe." He cupped my cheek. "But we'll figure it out, I promise you."

"I'm just so hot." I cringed.

"You're burning up." His hand was back on my forehead. "I think we should take you to the hospital."

"No." I shook my head only to cry out in pain. "Please no. I don't want to go to the hospital."

"Taylor, you're in pain, you're burning up and you're throwing up blood. You _need_ to go to the hospital."

"But..."

He gave me a pointed look. "You need a doctor. You need medical help."

"Godric..."

I hadn't ever really noticed how much Jackson disliked Godric until that moment. A dark look crossed his expression, hate evident in his milky orbs as he glared across the room. He had never expressed his feelings towards the man I loved in the short time I've known him. He knew everything that happened between Godric and me, both past and present. He knew perfectly well what happened that morning in Dallas when I was forced to leave him, when I was pushed away. He had been there every single night at Fangtasia, watching me bust my ass trying to get Godric to give a damn. And sure, he put a smile on his face and encouraged me to not give up, but I hadn't really thought about how Jackson would perceive the vampire. Somehow, in the short span of time we've known each other, Jackson and I had grown close. He was a better friend than anyone I've ever met before; he understood everything. He had lived the same difficult like that I had. We were seers; there was a connection between us that couldn't even be explained.

I should have known Godric's recent behaviour wouldn't have gone over well with Jackson.

"You shouldn't get your hopes up for him to sweep in and save the day, Taylor." Jackson spat out bitterly, his hands curling into fists in his lap.

My eyebrows furrowed, but before I could argue with him, I could feel the vile, or should I say blood, rising back up my throat. I groaned, finding the sudden strength to push myself up just enough so I could cough blood back into the toilet. I whimpered as I coughed, as my throat was torn apart. I could feel the heat spreading through me at a rapid pace now, making my skin feel like it was on fire. I shuddered, only to wince out in pain. Once I knew for sure that I had finished, blood still wetting my lips, I let Jackson help me back onto what should have been a cool floor. But the usually cold tiles were doing nothing for my burning, aching body.

"Let me take you to the hospital. Please." He pleaded with me, brushing the hair out of my eyes as he bent over me worriedly. "He's not going to come, Taylor. He didn't come last night and he's not going to come tonight."

"He...he came to..." I was shaking now and I had to squeeze my eyes shut to stop the sudden spinning the world decided on doing. "He saved me."

"and where was he when you were suffering? When you were screaming out his name?" Jackson shook his head, hate lacing his words. "You love him, and I know you will never stop. And I don't want you to give up when you're so passionately optimistic. It's what's pure and good about you. Your heart sees the best in others. But Godric...he's not coming, Taylor."

"Tonight..." I tried to reason. He would come this time. I knew it. It wasn't like before. I wasn't just in pain, being tortured with the agony those fellowship of the sun followers had forced me to endure. This was more than that. This was so much more. Godric would come this time, I knew he would. He had to.

But Jackson looked doubtful. "The moment the sun sets, I guarantee you it won't be Godric who will show up."

"No." I tried to shake my head but failed miserably, my head pounding and spinning like no other. "He'll come."

"He doesn't deserve you. He doesn't deserve someone so beautiful, both inside and out." Jackson sighed. "You are better than he is."

"Stop."

"I know you'll always believe in him. No matter what I say won't change that. But one of these days, you're going to have to realize that he's not coming. And I'm sorry for that. Because you deserve more than anything to be happy."

I would have told him that Godric would come around, that eventually, he would make me happy again. But I couldn't. It hurt to try and speak, to really do much of anything. And even if I could talk, I wasn't sure I could even argue against him. I didn't want to believe that I should just give up on him, and I knew that wasn't what Jackson was telling me to do. He was just trying to make sure I didn't let my heart get broken again.

Well too late for that.

My tears must have spoke wonders to Jackson as he immediately ceased his 'I hate Godric' rampage and instead, collected me into his arms and carried me back into my room. This time, he brought a cool cloth along, laying it over my forehead as he placed himself beside me on the bed. I curled at his side, feeling more now than ever that I didn't want to be alone. I just wished it was Godric here at my side, and not always someone else. Because it was supposed to be his job to fix me, to pick up all the pieces. It was supposed to be his job to hold my hand and tell me everything was going to be alright. It wasn't supposed to be Jackson. And it certainly wasn't supposed to be Eric Northman of all people.

"Just try and get some sleep, babe." Jackson brushed his fingers through my hair. "I know you want him here. I know you want him more than you'll ever want Eric or me. But I'm not going to go anywhere; I want you to know that."

I could only nod, the tears multiplying as I dug my head into his chest and prayed that this would all be over soon. Both whatever illness I had suddenly contracted and whatever games Godric and I were playing.

* * *

><p>Jackson cursed as he listened to Taylor once again throw up blood. Only it sounded more like gagging, like she was coughing up her insides. And it pained him to just stand by and do nothing. No matter what pill he pushed her way, whatever words of comfort he whispered to her, it wouldn't aid her. She needed more than just what he could provide for her, and he was starting to believe that modern medicine wasn't going to fix her fast enough.<p>

And that left him with only one other alternative.

"You better not let her down." Jackson grumbled to himself before he dug his phone out of his pocket and dialed the all too familiar number. While still keeping an eye on Taylor, he inched away from the bathroom door, not wanting Taylor to hear his conversation.

"_What?"_

"Is that anyway to say hello?" Jackson rolled his eyes at Eric's grumpy greeting.

"_What do you want, Jackson?"_

Jackson sighed, running a hand throw his brown locks. "It's Taylor."

There was silence on the other end and Jackson had a feeling Eric already knew there was something wrong with her.

"_What's wrong with her?"_

"I don't know." Jackson admitted, wishing he knew what was happening to the seer in the other room. He had never seen someone cough up blood so violently before and so constantly. It was just never ending. And her fever, it was rising rapidly and that worried Jackson. She was burning up to the point that he could barely even lay a hand on her. She was unnaturally hot. "She woke up this afternoon sick."

"_We could feel it."_

"Well great, then you know that she's not exactly doing so great. So if you want to send your maker over..."

"_Godric won't be coming."_

"Of course not. Because that would be ridiculous. It's only the _woman he loves_ coughing up blood and burning up to the point that I don't think she's going to make it more than a few hours. Why on earth would he show the fuck up?" Jackson grasped so tightly onto the phone that he was certain it was going to just snap in his hand.

"It's not your job to question what Godric does or does not do."

"It became my job to care what your dick of a maker does. It became my job the moment you hired me." Jackson growled angrily, gritting his teeth together. He wanted to rip his hair out because of these vampires. He was beginning to wish he had never agreed to work for them. "You hired me for a reason, Eric. You knew I could protect her better than any ordinary human or supe ever could. I'm trying to do my job but it's a bit hard when the ass you call a maker is causing her pain worse than the fellowship ever will. Slap some sense into him before he loses her again. And this time for good."

Jackson didn't wait for a response and instead hung up on Eric. In frustration, he threw his phone onto the ground, not caring that the device was likely now useless. He didn't care about anything other than the poor sick girl in the other room. He wanted to shove his fists through the wall at just the thought of all the suffering she had to endure because of that selfish bastard she supposedly loved. It killed him to watch her go through this, to watch her hope grow day by day, only for it to be torn to shreds every time he disappointed her. And Godric seemed to be doing that a lot these days. Maybe once he loved her. Maybe once he cared. But now? Jackson wasn't so sure. Because how could he just simply not give a damn? How could he just sit there and let her suffer like she had last night, like she was now? Taylor may continue to believe in Godric, and he would continue to stand at her side day in and day out as she fought for Godric's love. But sadly, he just didn't believe any good was going to come of it.

"He doesn't deserve her." Jackson hissed under his breath, only for his thoughts to be interrupted by a soft voice.

"Jackson?" Taylor called out to him in a whimper.

He tried to leave his anger out in the hallway. He didn't want to hurt her more than she already had been. So he forced on a comforting smile and walked back into the bathroom, ready to say or do whatever he needed to for this girl. Because she was more than just an ordinary girl. She was the only other seer he had ever met, a seer that he knew in his heart was more special than even she realized. She was beautiful in every possible way, and he knew for a fact that she didn't even realize it. She of all people didn't deserve to be treated this way, and Jackson hated knowing that no matter what she did to try and win Godric over, it just wasn't going to work.

* * *

><p>Eric wasn't sure what he was expecting when he flew into Taylor's bedroom that night, but he certainly didn't expect to find her practically naked lying on her bed, blood staining her chin as she softly cried into her pillow. He was surprised at himself that his gaze never took in the body he otherwise would have cared more about than the tears she was shedding. However, there was something about her whimpers that struck him hard. He hated that a part of him cared. She was nothing to him. At least she wasn't supposed to be. He had hated her from day one. She was just in the way. He didn't want his maker to keep her.<p>

But now, everything was different. Godric _needed_ her in ways that none of them could understand. Eric knew the risks if he didn't bring his maker happiness. He knew that Godric may just meet the sun, despite his promise not to. The last few months he had seen the drastic change in the vampire that had once embraced the shadows better than anyone he had ever known. But somehow, Taylor had become more important to Godric than her delicious flowing blood that should have sated all of his depression. She had become a part of him, and once that part had been forcefully removed from Godric, he had become a whole other person.

One that worried Eric.

So now Eric was here, left to try and figure out how to bring these two individuals together. One just wanted to be left alone, and the other had a knack for getting herself in trouble. And he was left to deal with all of it. And he was the last person who knew how to deal with sobbing teenage girls. Especially sobbing girls that were unexplainably coughing up blood.

"Finally, you're here." Jackson's eyes were narrowed as he entered the room. He shot Eric a glare before focusing all of his attention on Taylor. "Taylor? Babe? How are you feeling?"

Eric watched as Taylor's body shook, almost violently, before leaning over the side of the bed and gagging up what he could distinctly smell as blood. His fangs, without an ounce of restraint to stop him, dropped the moment he took his first sniff of her blood. It smelt different now. And not in a good way. It almost smelt tainted. Dirty even.

"Shh, babe, it's alright." Jackson rubbed her back as she started to hyperventilate. He wiped at her bloody lips and chin with a cloth, raising his hand to feel her forehead before hissing and snapping his hand back. Eric could just barely spot a red scorch mark on the palm of his hand, only furthering his intrigue.

Something was wrong with the young seer, something he had never witnessed before. But what?

"Don't just stand there." Jackson growled at him. "Do something."

"I don't know what you'd have me do." Eric stepped forward, clasping his hands behind his back as he eyed Taylor closely. "This is beyond anything I've ever seen before."

"Just heal her already." Jackson waved at the sick girl. "She's getting worse by the minute."

"Where are her clothes anyways?" Eric wondered, sending Jackson a suspicious glare. "I thought I told you..."

"She's burning hot, Eric." Jackson stood, his shoulders tensing as if he was readying himself to get into a fight. That thought nearly made Eric laugh. "I have half a mind to fill the tub with ice just to give her some relief."

"And kill her in the meanwhile."

"I don't see you coming up with any better ideas." The blind seer grunted. "Give her your blood. Just do it quick so you can leave. I think she's had enough vampire blood to last a lifetime. And it's not even Godric's."

"Oh no, Jackson, please, tell me how you truly feel." Eric's eyes narrowed as he took a step forward. "I'm not paying you to have an opinion."

"You're not paying me at all. I gave you back your money. I'm not doing this for your money. Not anymore."

"Because you care for her. You like her. And more than you should. She's Godric's." Eric reminded.

"And where exactly is he?" Jackson ignored his comment and instead rounded on him for his missing maker. "If she's truly his, then where the hell is he? She's dying and he's nowhere to be found. No shocker there."

"He's indisposed at the moment."

"Doing what? Being an asshole? A coward perhaps? Or maybe he's just a pussy..."

Jackson found himself pressed up against the wall, a hand wrapped so tightly around his throat that he couldn't even gasp in a single breath of air.

"Never, and I mean _never_ speak about my maker with that blatant lack of respect again, do I make myself clear?" Eric growled so low, Jackson had to strain to hear him.

He tried to struggle, but not even his confidence and lack of fear towards the vampire could challenge the thousand years of supernatural strength. All he could do was just stand there, glaring at him with all the hate in the world. Eric did the same, seething at the seer while flashing his fangs. The only reason the two stopped was when a voice froze them in place.

"G-Godric?"

Eric's head snapped to the side, his hand still securely wrapped around Jackson's throat as his gaze swept over Taylor. She looked uncoordinated, her weak limbs trying to push her up into a sitting position. But she was beginning to lose too much blood, the internal bleeding Eric could sense taking a large toll on her. Whatever was wrong with her, it was tearing her apart from the inside out. He could smell it. He could feel it. It was the only reason he pushed himself away from Jackson and flashed to her side.

"Teacup?" he knelt beside the bed, his eyebrows furrowed together as he raised a hand to lie on her cheek. The moment he made contact with her burning hot skin, Taylor let out one long sigh of relief. He could feel her rising temperature despite the fact that his own skin was ice cold. He understood now more than ever that something was seriously wrong with her. He shouldn't have been able to feel her temperature. The only other time he could remember was when she had been dying on his watch the last time. "Teacup can you hear me?"

"Godric? Is that you?"

As he inspected, Eric could see how dazed her eyes looked. She looked to be hundreds miles away. Whatever was happening to her, it was quickly affecting her mindset along with her body.

"Godric?"

"It's me, teacup. It's Eric." Eric frowned as he tried to rouse her out of this state. But she was too far gone. Her body was frail and her mind was cracking. Jackson had been right; if he didn't heal her soon, there might not be anything left to fix. "I'm going to give you my blood. Now just be a good girl and..."

He trailed off, slicing right through his wrist with his extended fangs. He didn't waste a single drop of his blood, quickly pressing his wrist against her lips. He had to physically pry her jaw open, but was relieved when the blood began to pass over her tongue. He continued to kneel there as his wrist slowly began to heal until the only blood was remaining was staining his pale skin. Eric removed his wrist from her lips in hopes that Taylor would be glaring at him, ready to verbally strike him for healing her against her will. But instead, he found that dazed girl who hadn't transformed a single bit from his blood.

"Why isn't it doing anything?" Jackson questioned, drawing closer to the bed.

"Give it a minute." Eric watched carefully, waiting for some sort of change in the girl.

But there was nothing.

And the longer he stared, the more he knew he should start panicking. Whatever was wrong with her, his blood wasn't able to...

"What the..." Jackson's eyes grew wide as Taylor suddenly began to convulse.

Eric stood quickly, staring down at Taylor's form in shock as the tiny, fragile little girl started to shake violently on the bed. The blood he had only just given her was spluttering out of her mouth, choking her. The blood just kept pouring from her lips, even a few drops dripping from her nose, and as Eric spied, her ear as well.

"What the hell?" Eric's frown deepened. In all his years, he's never seen anything like this before. His blood, his miraculous vampire blood, hadn't done a damn thing. In fact, it looked like it had only made things worse. How could that be? How could it even be possible?

"What's happening to her?" their disagreement forgotten, Jackson looked to Eric for some sort of explanation. "What's wrong with her?"

"I've never seen this before." Eric shook his head, quickly slipping his phone from his pocket.

"So you're just going to chat someone up while she's _dying_?"

"I'm going to call the one person who might just be able to save her life."

* * *

><p>"<em>She's dying, Godric. I don't know what's wrong with her. My blood, it did nothing but make everything worse."<em>

Godric was numb as he stood there, holding the phone loosely in his hands. It slipped through his fingers and to the floor before he could even respond to his progeny. He wasn't sure what he could have said. He had felt the pain that swept through Taylor the entire day. He had been woken from his dead rest earlier than he should have been, roused due to the agony she was once again forced to endure. And he had wanted nothing more than to rush to her side, despite the fact that the sun had yet to set. It was a natural feeling, a familiar desire, one that he had tried so desperately to shove to the back of his mind, to not act on. It was better for everyone if he stepped away, if he removed himself from her life. This pain, this torture, it had all started with him. And he would never forgive himself for that.

But this, this was beyond anything he ever could have imagined.

He knew without a doubt that Taylor wasn't an ordinary seer. From the moment she had sat down at his table in that coffee shop so long ago, he had known that she was special. And it was for that reason that he hadn't been able to stay away from her, even though he should have. He shouldn't have sought her out. He shouldn't have watched her from afar. He was supposed to keep his distance, to keep her safe. But instead, he had lost control. He had grown closer to her than he ever had with a human since Serena. But even then, he knew that Taylor was so much more. Serena had been quiet and fragile. She sought out a deeper power that she never would have been able to control. But Taylor, she was just magnificent. She was strong willed, she was the bravest human he had ever known. She had never once run away at the sight of hardship. She had never once let her fear consume her. She had always stood her ground, even with the fellowship. She had tried so hard to free them from that church, sacrificing herself if she had to, just to ensure his safety. She didn't care about herself, and instead only those she cared about; that had been evident when she took those bullets for Eric.

But Godric wasn't sure how much more of this pain even Taylor could take. You could only brave so much agony before it broke a person. Was he able to push passed his worries, his own fears concerning her and just be at her side like they both desired? Or would it be better to just let her be? To let her live the safe, happy life that she deserved. A life under the sun, not in the shadows. He didn't want her life to revolve around death. And that was all he could offer her.

"_Godric? Are you listening to me at all? She's dying. She won't take my blood; she can't. I...I don't know what to do, Godric. I don't know how to save her for you."_

Godric sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he knelt to snatch up the fallen phone.

"I'm here my son."

"_I don't know what's wrong with her. I tried, Godric, but I don't_ _know what else to do."_

A part of him did know what was wrong with her. But it was impossible. It was only a legend, an old story that had been told over the centuries of humanity. It couldn't possibly be true. Not for her, not for him. He was a vampire; he was death. And she was a beautiful girl with a gift that should be treasured. It couldn't be possible.

"_She's losing blood rapidly, Godric. And whatever blood I give her, it only makes it worse. I _need_ your help. Or else you're going to lose her permanently. I know you think keeping your distance is better for her, but she's _dying_ Godric."_

It felt like a hand had curled around his heart and began clenching the dead organ tightly. The mere thought of losing Taylor forever, it tore him to pieces, just as he knew how losing him made her feel. He would rather a world where he could never be with her versus one that she ceased to exist. It may torture them both; it may bring them great pain to be apart from one another, and he knew it was entirely his fault, but it was a far better world compared to the alternative.

"_Godric!" _Eric hissed. _"Do you even understand what I'm saying? Taylor. Is. Dying!"_

He didn't reply. He didn't utter a single word. Instead, he simply let the phone slip back out of his hands as he sped from the house faster than he had ever run before.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

"_He's not coming, is he?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_He's your maker."_

"_And I can't force him to come."_

"_But she's dying!"_

It felt like something just clicked. It felt as if one minute I was drifting along in this painful haze, and then the next, I was completely aware of everything going on around me. I could feel the pain ripping through my body. I could feel the burning of my blood as it pulsed through my veins. Every sound was as if a bomb was exploding in my ear. Every little movement led to a silent scream. I couldn't comprehend what was happening to me. I could barely even comprehend where I was or who the voices belonged to. All I knew was the pain, the sheer agony. All I knew was that that voice had been right; I _was_ dying.

"_Call him again."_

"_It won't make a difference."_

"_Try damn it!"_

"_He's either going to come or not. Nothing I say or do will change that."_

I think a part of me knew they were talking about Godric. Who else could it be? I just couldn't register exactly who was speaking. I did, however, know at least one that was in the room with me. I could feel it in my blood, because I could feel _him_ flowing in my veins. And the odd thing was, I think it was that blood that was slowly burning me from the inside out.

"E-Eric..." I croaked out, only to wince in pain at how raw my throat felt. It was as if claws had ripped apart my throat, only to do the same to my insides.

"Taylor?" I could feel him at my side, his cool hand laying on my cheek and giving me a sliver of relief. "How are you feeling?"

"P-pain..." was all I could force out. With every word spoken, my body shuddered in agony. It hurt to do even the smallest task, like breathe.

"I know." It was strange to hear the worry and concern in his voice. When had Eric started to care about me? When had we moved on from tearing each other's head off? "I'm sorry."

Why was he sorry? It wasn't like he had caused this. I wasn't even sure what caused this. But I knew Eric wouldn't physically cause me harm, not to this degree. He wouldn't want me to just drop dead. Because where would that leave his maker? I tried to pry open my eyes, to tell him that he was wrong, but I just couldn't find the strength.

"You need to get Godric here. If your blood can't heal her, then..."

"I know." Eric snapped at who I was now recognizing to be Jackson. "You don't have to keep reminding me."

"Well you don't seem to be doing anything to help her except just stand there. You're just like him; you're just like Godric."

"I would be careful what you say, Jackson." A low growl sounded at my side and I wanted more than anything to plead with them to stop fighting. But I couldn't manage forming another word. "I'm not in the mood for this. I'm doing everything that I can."

"And that's not good enough."

"All we can do is wait for Godric to come."

"What if he doesn't?"

Eric hesitated before answering. "We'll figure something out."

Jackson snorted across the room. "We'll figure something out? She's dying! And your idiot of a maker is god even knows where..."

All of a sudden in that moment, a cold gust of wind blasted through the room. A soft moan escaped my lips at the cool breeze, only for it to cease seconds later. Not a single person spoke. Eric wasn't even breathing beside me, not that he even needed to. It was so silent in the room, you could have heard a pin drop. But I knew, without a doubt, without his name even being spoken, that Godric was there. I could feel it in my bones. Whenever he was near, it felt like an electric charge bursting through my body, my skin tingling, my heart leaping excitedly. Even then, as I felt my body dying, as I felt my organs slowly shutting down on me, the fire in my veins growing worse with every passing second, I could still feel _him_.

"Godric." Eric's hand slipped from my cheek and if I could have, I would have reached out to bring his cool limb back to my burning skin.

I could feel Godric's presence growing closer until he was just beside the bed. I wanted to open my eyes, to _see_ that he was here, to know that this wasn't just a figment of my imagination. But as I struggled to do so, the pain only increased, and I was forced to just lie there, blind to all that was going on around me, and pray that this wasn't just a dream.

"What happened here?" Godric's voice was low but calm. There were only a handful of occasions that he had raised his voice. He was entirely too good at concealing his emotions.

"I told you all that I know." Eric answered. "She was sick and I gave her my blood but...do you know what's wrong with her? Godric?"

"I have my theories, but it shouldn't be possible."

"Well that's fantastic." Jackson muttered.

Eric seemed to ignore Jackson's comment. "Does this have anything to do with the dreams? Does this have anything to do with the fact that your bond with her is greater than any other blood bond we've ever encountered?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

"Maybe you should get sure." Jackson once again spat bitterly. There was no wondering whether he hated Godric or not; it was crystal clear.

"Jackson." Eric snarled. "Shut up before I rip your throat out."

"Either he knows what's wrong with her and can fix this or he can't. There can be no maybes. I don't know about you but I actually don't want her to die." I was still amazed at how fearless Jackson was. He didn't care that he was up against a thousand year old temperamental vampire. If he didn't like something, he was going to let it be known.

"I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Oh I'd like to see you try."

"S-Stop..." It was more of a whisper than anything, but I managed to spit the word out, though my throat screamed in protest. I didn't want them to fight, especially not over me. And I certainly didn't want them to get into some bloody bath that we all knew Eric would win.

The four little word must have done the trick however, as Eric stayed at my side while the room once again fell into silence. Only this time, Eric drew the backs of his fingers along my arm, almost as if trying to soothe me, which I just couldn't understand at all. I've almost died before him before and he had never once reacted like this. Was Eric Northman actually growing a heart?

"This arguing isn't going to solve anything." Godric was the voice of reason. "I...I cannot say for sure what's wrong with her. I've never seen anything like this in my two thousand years of existence. But I have my theories; theories that if right, Taylor will live."

"What do you need?" Eric tuned out Jackson's scoffing and focused on his maker.

"Privacy."

"Yeah I don't think so." Jackson stubbornly refused. "Whatever you need to do, you can do it in front of us."

"You care for her." Godric direction his comment at Jackson, the first time I think the eldest vampire ever acknowledged Jackson even existed. "I can see that."

"I seem to care for her more than you do."

"Careful..." Eric warned with a growl.

"No Eric, he has a right to be angry with me." there was what sounded like sorrow in his voice. "I've hurt her. I've caused her pain. And he is only protecting her from that pain. I'm glad she has someone in her life that cares for her when I cannot."

"But you could." Jackson countered. "She doesn't want me to be the one that cares for her. She wants _you_."

"And I'm not good for her. I never have been. I've caused her pain, and I regret that. But I won't be the cause of it in the future. I can't be."

"You don't get it, do you?" Jackson sounded as if he wanted to pull his hair out. "Not being with you causes her the most pain."

"And I regret that..."

"Then do something about it!"

It was like I wasn't even there, lying in that bed. From the way everyone was talking around me, about me, it was like I could have been halfway across the world. And that frustrated me. Even more so that I couldn't even voice my opinion. I couldn't yell at Godric because Jackson was right, that he was causing me more pain by pushing me away. I couldn't just tell Jackson to stop, that I appreciated him caring, but I didn't want Eric to snap and attack him. And a part of me, a strange, odd part of me, just wanted to reach out to the hand that was still caressing my arm. It was beyond peculiar that it was Eric who was trying to comfort me, obviously feeling my mixed emotions, instead of Godric or even Jackson.

"We don't have time for this." Eric was surprisingly the voice of reason this time. "I hate to admit this, but Jackson has a point. You've caused her more pain by pushing her away, Godric, than the fellowship has. But this isn't the time. Right now, you need to fix her. Before we all lose her for good."

"Does he even want to?" Jackson grunted.

"Of course I do." Godric suddenly snapped, the patience he was usually so good at controlling snapping like a thin little twig. "I love her, despite what you may believe."

"Then grow a pair and _do something_." Jackson grit his teeth together. "You want privacy? Fine. Fix her. Save her life. But I swear to God if you make this worse, if she dies, I don't care if you are some two thousand year old vampire; I _will_ kill you."

Despite the agony that was ripping through my body, despite the fact that I was slowly dying from the inside out, I did appreciate Jackson in that moment for caring as much as he did. Other than Godric and my father, I've never really had anyone that cared so fiercely about me and my well being. Not even my own mother. And we barely even knew each other. Maybe a grand total of a few weeks have passed since we've met and yet here he was, defending me while I lay on my death bed. I felt grateful to have met him.

"I vow to you that I will not let her die. I...I would never forgive myself if I lost her."

"You already have." Jackson muttered, but I could hear his footsteps growing fainter until the air in the room seemed to loosen.

"Would you mind if I..." Godric trailed off.

Eric knew his maker better than himself I was sure and knew what he was asking. "Of course. I'll just be in the hallway. If you need me at all..."

"I know my son. Thank you for everything. I never should have forced this on you, and for that I'm sorry." Godric sighed sadly.

"Surprisingly she's not as bad as I remembered." I could just imagine the smirk on Eric's face as he said this. I think I was taken back, however, when I felt a pair of lips brush across my sweating forehead. "Don't you dare die on us, teacup. We still have an unfinished deal, you and I."

I would have rolled my eyes if I could have.

I felt one last squeeze to my hand before I could feel his presence gone, leaving only Godric left in the room with me. I wasn't sure what to do, not that I could do much of anything. Moving even just a sliver brought on a world of pain, and speaking was just as bad. All I could do was just lay there, as still as stone, and strain to listen to the unnecessary breaths coming from the other side of the bed.

"I knew the first night I laid eyes on you that you were different, that you were special."

He carefully climbed onto the bed beside me and as his cool flesh touched mine, I quickly became aware that somehow he had become nearly naked. I would have blushed if I could have. I even would have taken in the view. Maybe he knew that, he likely did, but he never voiced my inner desires or wishes, and instead, as carefully as he could, he pressed himself against me. I immediately understood what he was trying to do, why he wanted the privacy. He was using his own flesh; his icy cold flesh to try and cool me down. And it worked, at least to an extent. It wasn't permanent, but it did help relieve the burning agony sweeping through me.

"I just never truly realized how special you were." he murmured, his hand reaching up to caress my cheek. A soft moan escaped my lips and I had to fight the urge to wince at the pain. But I managed, and even was able to turn my head ever so little to the side to let him know I could hear him, that I was still there. "I thought it was just some fairytale told to the children of this world. I thought it could only be an old story concocted out of love. But this...you..."

I didn't understand what he was saying. He kept talking about old stories, how it all couldn't be true. But what exactly? What was he talking about?

"It explains why leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do; why my blond sings whenever you're around; why I feel complete whenever I hold you in my arms; why it's so difficult to try and push you away, to give you a normal life." a lone finger trailed down my cheek and this time, I shuddered for a whole other reason. I could feel the effect he had on me, the same effect that he's had on me since day one. Only now, it seemed magnified. The moment he touched me, it felt like electricity was shooting through my veins. I could feel my need, my desire for him grow to this unhealthy obsession.

I _needed_ him.

But not in some star crossed lover's way. It felt easier to breathe with him there beside me. The pain seemed to lessen, though it didn't disappear. Even the burning of my blood seemed to simmer, at least for a little bit. My head felt clearer, my heart felt lighter, and just for a moment, everything felt like it was going to be alright. And I knew that the moment he left my side, that would all fade away. It was _him_ that made me feel that way. He was a need a part of me knew I couldn't live without.

I was so lost in that momentary bliss that I hadn't even realized that Godric had ripped open his wrist and pressed the open wound to my mouth until his blood began passing across my cracked lips. The moment the first drop slid across my tongue, Godric using his other hand to massage my throat so I could swallow, it felt like heaven. His blood tasted so much different than I remembered. Maybe I had just forgotten the taste of his sweet blood, but I was sure that wasn't it. I've had enough of his blood to know it well. It was better than Eric's, more intoxicating, but also sweeter. Eric's almost had a sour tint to it, like I was eating a sour candy. Godric's was smooth, but it was almost like I was drinking pure sugar now. It was like life was literally pouring down my throat and into my body. I could feel it colliding with the burning, tainted blood that resided inside of me, I could feel them battling, with Godric's being the victor. And with every passing second, with every new drop of blood, the feeling just grew and grew until it consumed me entirely.

"That's it my sweet." Godric no longer had to help to swallow as I now found the strength to grasp onto his wrist myself, swallowing back every drop of blood I could. His hand now swept through my tangled hair as he murmured soft words into my ear, his nose nuzzling at my neck. It almost felt like a dream; a dream I had been waiting for for too long now.

It felt magnificent.

There was an energy inside me that felt better than anything I've ever felt before. I had been able to feel my body deteriorating on me. I could feel myself dying. But not any longer. Slowly but surely, my lungs breathed in oxygen while my heart pumped furiously. And it wasn't that I just felt healthy; more myself. I felt _amazing_. I felt like I could leap off a building and fly. I felt like I could run a 5 mile marathon and not even be out of breath. Everything sounded clearer, everything smelled fresher. And as my eyes finally opened, everything looked just that much brighter. It was unbelievable.

"I think...you've had enough." Godric sounded out of breath as he had to force him wrist out of my grasped hands. I almost felt empty without his blood. But as I adjusted, as I let my eyes close on my own and let this new life inside of me consume me entirely, I felt perfectly right.

"This is fucking amazing." I whispered under my breath though I knew Godric could hear me perfectly clear.

I peeked an eye open when I didn't hear even a breath from Godric, worried that he had left so quickly. But he hadn't. He was still there, his own eyes closed as he continued to hold me. For the first time since I had come here to Shreveport and faced him, he didn't look tense, or stressed, or even sad. He looked like the vampire I had fallen in love with. He looked like the eighteen year old boy he appeared. Dare I say it, he even looked a little bit happy.

"Godric..." I couldn't stop myself from reaching a hand out, my fingertips ghosting across his cheek.

I could feel a low rumble in Godric's chest before he suddenly grasped my hand in his. My heart leapt in my chest and I couldn't look away as his eyes popped open. The moment his eyes connected with mine, it was like my whole world, my whole existence, just made sense. I may have only been nineteen. I may have barely lived in this world, unlike Godric. But my life felt longer, harder than it should have been. Even when Godric and I had first been in bliss, everything seemed so much harder, more difficult. But somehow, everything just felt right, felt like it should have been. Like in that moment, whatever happened in the past, whatever may have been going on right now around us, it just didn't matter. He was all that mattered to me. And in some weird way, I knew it was the same for him.

"Godric..." I repeated, but before I could go on, before I could ask him what had happened, what this all meant, another presence was felt in the room.

"She's alive." Eric let out a heavy sigh of relief.

I struggled not to groan, though Godric seemed to understand my frustration as his lips twitched upwards ever so slightly. He did, however, turn his attention onto his progeny while I tried to collect my thoughts. Which proved to be difficult when I found myself shivering, only to realize that other than the vampire to my side, I was practically naked.

It was my screech that ended their conversation.

"What? What's going on?" Jackson dashed into the room with wide eyes, looking far paler than I remembered. I wondered if he had seen my death or not, or if he knew seconds before it happened, that Godric saved me. I wasn't sure I ever wanted to find out. "Taylor? Are you alright? Did he do something to you?"

I felt three pairs of eyes on me, Godric's hand playing with the ends of my hair in an act of soothing. It wasn't exactly comfort I needed at the moment, and instead, an explanation.

"Why the hell am I practically naked?"

* * *

><p>"So are we going to talk about what happened?" Jackson was the first to bring up as Godric slipped out of Taylor's room.<p>

Godric frowned as he gazed back at the room where he had finally gotten the small blonde to fall asleep. It had taken coaxing, and a promise not to leave unless dawn came. And even then, he wasn't even sure if he could leave. He felt a draw unlike any other to Taylor. He had always been drawn to her, but this, this was so much greater. His blood called to her, as her blood called to him. To be apart from her felt almost painful, and it took great strength to pull himself away from her.

But there were important matters to be discussed.

"As agitating as he is, I do have to wonder that myself." Eric surprisingly agreed with Jackson, curious as to what had happened with Taylor in the first place, not to mention how Godric somehow remedied the dying girl. "What the hell happened, Godric?"

Godric sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose before motioning down the hallway. "Perhaps we should all sit down."

Jackson looked annoyed, but nodded and led the way into the kitchen. He refused to sit while Eric leisurely sat at the table. Godric paced for a few moments, trying to collect his thoughts, before stopping and gazing at the two before him.

"So?" Jackson pressed.

Godric let his gaze fall on the seer for a moment to truly take him in. He was a two thousand year old vampire, and yet having those milky orbs he knew Jackson had never been able to see out of before glaring at him was almost unsettling. Godric had only met two other seers besides Taylor, and never one like Jackson before. If this hadn't been such a dire moment, he would have even been intrigued by him. But a small ounce of jealousy clouded that judgement. He wanted Taylor to be happy, to live a normal life, he truly did. But yet the thought of her with anyone other than him, it sent a surge of rage through him. And Godric had seen the looks Jackson had given Taylor, both at Fangtasia and tonight. He looked at her as if she was the only person in the world that mattered. He looked at her as he did. And that almost frightened Godric. Because Jackson was a good man with a good head on his shoulders, Godric could see that. Jackson cared for her fiercely, and had been there for her when he couldn't have been. He would be good for her, someone Taylor deserved.

And yet Godric didn't want her to have him.

Because she was _his_.

"Godric?" Eric interrupted his thoughts, and as Godric sent him a look, he could see the amusement in those icy blue orbs. Eric could sense the jealousy, the irrational rage building in the older vampire, and despite Taylor's near death, despite the attacks by the fellowship, Eric couldn't help but feel amused, and hopeful by this reaction. Jealousy towards Jackson meant that Godric hadn't stopped caring, that there was still a fight left inside of him.

Godric had to shake away whatever feelings he held towards Jackson in order to concentrate.

"Feeling okay?" Eric's smirk had returned. "Feeling a little _green_?"

Godric sent him a glare. "I'm fine."

"Mhmm."

"As I was saying earlier," Godric tried to steer the conversation back on course. "I never thought this could have been possible. In all my life, it was only a myth, a story that manifested over the centuries."

"_What_ exactly didn't you think was possible?" Jackson was frustrated that it was taking longer than what was needed to get an explanation. "Just cut the bullshit and tell us what's going on."

Godric hesitated but nodded all the same. "I assume you've heard of the term 'soul mates'."

Jackson raised an eyebrow, as did Eric, in confusion. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Soul mates." Godric repeated carefully.

"Godric, we're trying to be serious here. Just tell us what's going on already." Eric's smirk slipped from his lips and was instead replaced with a frown.

Godric, realizing this was going to be more difficult than he initially thought, moved over to the table to take a seat. "I remember being told a story as a boy – a human boy – about soul mates. The story has been...changed over the course of history of course. Now simply a look or a certain feeling and one calls another their soul mate. That, however, is far from the truth."

Eric still looked wary. "I honestly don't see what this has to do with what happened to Taylor."

"Just let me explain." Godric sighed. "I just need to explain this. Please."

Eric watched his maker closely, and at seeing how dead serious, not to mention perplexed, he was, Eric realized just how serious this really was. "Alright. Go on."

Godric gazed down at the table, his orbs boring right through the surface as if it wasn't even there. He remembered back to his human years, a childhood that felt more like a dream than a memory. After two thousand years, the years he lived as a human were muffled. He had had a dark past, one tortured as a slave, only for the same to be done by his maker. To remember the past, it was painful. But it would be a hundred times more painful to lose Taylor permanently. So he would look back to those days he wished he could forget, days he wished had never happened. He needed to in order to understand exactly what this all meant.

"I was a slave when I was told the story." Godric began. "And old woman, decaying and nearing the end of her miserable existence, told tales to the rest of us. Most thought she had gone insane by the torture; our...masters especially liked to hear her scream. But she intrigued me. Her stories, I remember looking forward to them at the end of the day. They were stories of warriors, of the rebels, and of love. They were stories that you could escape into, away from the pain, from the shackles of being a slave."

Eric leaned forward as Godric spoke about his past. A thousand years, and still, Eric was unsure of the haunted life Godric lived before he had been created. He rarely talked about his human years, or even the years after being turned. And while Eric had been curious, and still was, he knew better than to pry. But now, he was getting a closer look into his maker's life and he couldn't help but be intrigued.

"I'm not sure why I remember her stories to this day; but I remember them so clearly. Especially this one."

"What was the story?" Jackson questioned, though it was more out of intrigue than anything.

There was a spark in Godric's eyes as he spoke. "Humans believe that certain beings are meant for one another. They don't realize just how truthful that really is. True soul mates are more than just lovers, more than just destined for one another. They are _created_ for the other, whether that other half be born centuries later or not. It's said that we are each created only for one other. We are only ever half of ourselves until we meet that who owns our heart. Quite literally too."

"It sounds like some love struck crap." Eric shook his head, not sure he believed the old wise tale. "Love is a foolish emotion. You taught me that once."

"I did." Godric nodded, almost smiling. "But I never truly understood the power of love. I didn't until Taylor entered my life."

"So what exactly are you saying?" Jackson crossed his arms, his eyebrows furrowing. "That you and Taylor, you're soul mates?"

"I don't know why that tale specifically stayed with me even after all these years. Perhaps a part of me as a human, and even now, as a vampire, desired love; to be loved. For centuries, millenniums, I wandered this world alone, and even with you, Eric, at my side, a part of me never felt...complete."

"I didn't make you happy?" Eric looked offended, his frown deepening.

Godric quickly shook his head in assurance. "You've made me quite happy, my son. I was very angry; very blood thirsty before I found you on the battlefield. I had been alone for a thousand years, wandering the world alone and as a savage. You gave me a family, a life."

"But still, you weren't happy."

Godric laughed, though it was filled with bitterness. "I have not been happy for the majority of my life, my child."

Eric looked towards the hallway, knowing exactly what – or who - had turned that around. Even he could admit that he saw a change in his maker around the time Taylor came into his life. He may never have liked that his maker fell for a silly little human, but he saw the happiness Godric bore around her. And he's witnessed the grief Godric's worn since they had parted. Taylor had been Godric's savior in more way then one, Eric was beginning to realize that.

"So back to this soul mate thing..." Jackson eyed the two. "What exactly does that mean? How does that explain what happened tonight?"

"I never thought the stories to be true." Godric's expression fell. "I thought they were only tales of an old woman. I never felt the draw of another before. I was intrigued by Eric, I was intrigued by Serena. But Taylor...I was completely drawn to her. I couldn't stay away, even when I knew it would be for the best. It was like I physically couldn't restrain myself. I _needed_ to see her. I _needed_ to have her in my arms."

"Are you sure it wasn't just her blood." Jackson doubted.

Eric growled in warning, but Godric shook his head at his progeny. "It's a valid question. Yes, I believe it is her blood. But not for the reason you believe. If these tales are true, soul mates are created for one another. It's not just simply love and attraction between two beings. They would be literally physically created for this other person. And in this case..."

"It would be Taylor and you." Eric finished with a tilt of his head. "So you're saying that two thousand years later, Taylor was born and was genetically created by blood, to be your mate."

"If my theory is true, which from what I just witnessed it is, then yes, that's exactly it." Godric nodded. "It would explain why your blood harmed her instead of healing her."

"But that makes no sense." Jackson scratched his head. "He's healed her before. He healed her last night, and before that a week ago. And from what I understand, he's saved her life before. Why now then? Why now doesn't his blood work?"

"That, I'm not entirely sure of." Godric admitted. "There's still much I don't understand. A part of me isn't even sure I can believe this could be true. But if these stories are indeed fact, not fiction, then my belief is that Eric's blood began to overpower my own blood that runs through her veins. And while my blood is a part of Eric's, Eric's blood still holds unique properties from his human life much different than mine."

"So then you believe that because my blood was becoming dominant, that it was trying to cleanse Taylor in a sense." Eric tried to make sense of it all.

Godric shrugged. "That is my belief, yes. I can't know for sure. But the moment we touched; the moment we were close, I could feel the connection. We were linked in a way that we never have been before. And once she had my blood, I could literally feel the life inside of her, the energy that was created not only for her, but for me as well."

The room fell into a dead silence, the only sound being Jackson's breathing. Each of the three was trying to wrap their minds around it all. Eric was unsure if any of this could be true, but by the look on his maker's face, he knew that he couldn't doubt him. Godric wouldn't simply risk telling them about his past, only for it all to be a lie. It seemed impossible, and yet, their existence should have been impossible.

Godric on the other hand, was trying to comprehend what this might mean. If Eric's blood had harmed Taylor instead of healing her, if it had nearly killed her, then what would that mean in the future? He couldn't simply send Eric to heal Taylor if she grows ill or hurt. He couldn't continue to use Eric as a messenger. It would be too dangerous for Taylor. Eric's blood may have been violently forced out of her system this time, and Godric was able to make it there in time to make it right, but what the next time? Could there even be a next time? Did he even want that? Even then, as he sat there in that kitchen, he could still feel the draw to return to that bedroom, to lie at Taylor's side as she slept. Whatever had awoken this new bond between them, it had ruined all of his plans, his attempts to just push her away. Because he wasn't so sure he could just send her away this time. He wasn't so sure he would physically be able to take being apart from her, not like they had been. Something about their blood, about this link they shared, it had somehow pulled them closer together, even when there was a volcano waiting to erupt standing between them.

Jackson however, believed Godric completely. Maybe it was because he had already seen himself believing what the eldest vampire was telling them, or maybe it was because of the turmoil on the vampire's face. But for whatever reason, Jackson knew it was the truth. How else could you explain what happened tonight?

"This is crazy." Jackson shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair. "Does she know?"

"No." Godric frowned. "And I'm not sure if she should. At least not yet."

"I'm sorry, what?" Jackson raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You don't want to tell your _soul mate_ that you were literally meant for one another? I'm sorry, but that's complete and utter bullshit."

Eric, for once, didn't disagree with the seer. "You need to tell her, Godric. You can't just pretend tonight didn't happen."

"I'm just not sure now is the right time. We already have our hands full with the fellowship."

"She nearly died tonight." Jackson reasoned. "I think she deserves to know why."

"What do I deserve to know?"

All three heads snapped to the side, eyes growing wide as they found the blonde bracing herself against the doorway, an eyebrow raised as she gazed at the three.

"What?" Taylor questioned. "What are you three talking about? And rather loudly I might add."

"I apologize, you should return to bed." Godric's body had a mind of its own, pushing itself right out of the chair and over to her in a flash. She jumped as he suddenly appeared before her, but she didn't flinch when he gently brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. "You should be resting."

"I feel fine." She shrugged. "What do I deserve to know?"

"It's not important."

"I think it is." She frowned, tilting her head so she could look him in the eye. "What do I deserve to know, Godric?"

"Just tell her." Eric encouraged. "She needs to know."

"Tell her or I will." Jackson warned.

"No." Godric snapped, sending a glare to both men. "We'll tell her when the time is right."

"And that time is now." The male seer argued. "Just tell her, damn it. After all of this, I think she deserves to understand what happened."

"This isn't your concern, _seer_." Godric snarled out, his fangs beginning to peek out. "This doesn't involve you."

"Actually, it does. I care about her, as you've mentioned. I'm not going to just let her be in the dark about this." Jackson stood his ground. "Tell her or I will."

Something just snapped inside of Godric in that moment, and before anyone could even stop him, he lunged at Jackson.

"Godric no!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** just a heads up, I probably won't be updating this or any of my fics for a little while. I'm going on vacation tomorrow and then work like crazy immediately when I get back, so unfortunately there won't be much writing time. hopefully it'll only be for a few weeks, as I'm super inspired (to the extent I might actually do some writing by hand while on vaca, which I hardly ever do).


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

"Don't hurt him!"

Godric's fangs were inches from Jackson's exposed neck, inches from ripping his throat out with only his razor sharp teeth. My heart was racing, pounding almost painfully in my chest as I stood wide eyed as Godric's grip on Jackson's hair tightened, pulling his head further to the side. My breath was caught in my throat as Godric lunged forward, pressing his fangs now against the seer's pulsing vein. A small whimper escaped my lips as I jerked towards them, only for Eric to suddenly appear behind me, catching me around the waist and yanking me back.

"Let me go!" I struggled against Eric's tightening arms. "Let me go! He'll kill him!"

"You don't want to get in the middle of this, teacup." Eric advised, caution evident in his tone. "He would never _intentionally_ hurt you, but he's not exactly himself right now."

I didn't care about his suggestion. I didn't care that he could possibly be right. Because I knew in my heart that Godric, right frame of mind or not, would ever hurt me. That had been proven that night Godric had completely snapped, when Eric and I found him in a field alone, ferocious and ready to kill. It didn't matter if he was the feral monster he once was, or the kind, caring man I had fallen in love with. He would _never_ hurt me.

"Don't hurt him, Godric." I begged, still struggling in Eric's arms tough I knew it was useless. "Please. You don't have to do this. You're not this person. You're not a monster."

A cold laugh sounded from his lips, sounding so unlike the vampire I loved. "But that's exactly what I am, Taylor. I'm a monster. Why can't you see that?"

"Because that's not who you are anymore." I insisted, hopeful as Godric raised his chin ever so slightly to gaze over his shoulder to where Eric and I stood. I fell still, and instead focused all of my attention on Godric and saving Jackson's life. Because I knew, I just knew that if I didn't reason with Godric, Jackson would be a dead man. Maybe Jackson even saw that himself and that was why he hadn't even put up a fight. "You've changed, Godric. You care about humans. You care about people. You're a different person now."

"I'm no different." He shook his head, darkness littering his orbs. "I've just hidden my urges for so long. And now...now I can't hide them any longer. This is who I am, Taylor. This is who I've always been." He turned his gaze back down to Jackson's frozen form, his breath unsteady as he just lied there, awaiting his fate. Godric sniffed along his neck, licking his lips at the seer's scent, a scent so similar to mine. "Killing is what I'm good at. I murder humans. This is all we're good for."

"I don't believe that." I was getting frustrated. I hated that everything always came back to this. Why couldn't Godric see that he wasn't the same vampire he was a thousand years ago? Why couldn't he accept that he was _good_? I had seen evil. I had seen true evil. And that evil had never lurked inside of Godric. It had been humans that had caused me all of this pain, all of this agony. It was humans that had tried countless times to kidnap me, to use me in such cruel, horrible ways. It was human that wanted to kill me, that nearly had. It had been vampires – Godric – that had changed my world, and for the better. "You're better than this."

"I'm no better than the vampires I tried to govern.. I'm just like them." A low grumble rumbled, his eyes narrowing as his fangs poised for attack.

"No!" I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. "Please Godric. Please don't hurt him. Please."

"His blood...it tastes so much like yours." His tongue darted out, licking at the sweet blood that lay just beneath the surface. "I'm not sure if I would be able to stop myself."

"Please." I pleaded. "Please, do this for me Godric. Don't hurt him."

"Why? Why should I spare his life?" Godric grunted. "He's just another human. There are millions like him."

"But he's like me." I pointed out. "There are not millions of us out there. He can help me. He can help me figure out these visions. I need him."

"But you have me."

"Had. I had you. But you don't...you don't want me anymore." I choked on the words, my eyes blurring with tears. "If I can't have you, then I need him, Godric. I need a friend. I need someone who can understand me, who can help me. If I can't have you, then you need to at least let me have him. Please."

Something stopped Godric in his place. Whether it was my desperation, or the truth finally hitting him, but he neither attacked Jackson nor got off of him. I let out a breath I never knew I had held in as I watched the reels turn in his head, as he thought about my pleas. It was true. If I couldn't have Godric, which I wasn't sure I would ever give up on, then I needed something, I needed someone. Godric had understood me from the beginning. He accepted me and what I was better than anyone ever had. And I clung to that. I needed that. He had been more than just a lover; he had been someone I could talk to, someone I sought comfort from. And if I couldn't have that from Godric, the only other person I could turn to I knew would be Jackson. He could guide me in a way that not even Godric could.

"Please, Godric. You owe me at least this. Don't hurt him. Please. If you've ever loved me, you'll do this for me."

The moment the word love escaped my lips, something changed in the vampire. His entire body grew rigid, his head suddenly snapping up as if he was waking up from a dream. And that's exactly what it looked like. As quickly as he had snapped into that ferocious animal, he was back as the kind, loveable vampire I knew so well.

Godric was on his feet in an instant, shame and guilt crossing his features as he quickly backpedaled until his back was pressed against the wall. He swallowed hard, his fangs retracting though I could still sense the hunger wafting off of him. He hadn't fed in too long, that much I knew. Being that close to a seer's blood, I knew it must have been difficult for him.

"Thank you." I caught his gaze for the quickest of seconds before he quickly ducked his head. I sighed, shaking my head before gazing over my shoulder at a pensive looking Eric. "You can let me go now."

He just simply nodded, retracting his arms before moving across the room to where his maker stood. The two whispered in Swedish as I quickly made my way to Jackson's side. He had scrambled up into a sitting position, leaning his back against the kitchen cupboards. His milky orbs were wide, and for the first time since meeting him, despite all the horrible situations we had been thrown into, he actually looked scared.

"Are you okay?" I inspected his neck, though I knew there were no fang marks to be found. I had somehow reeled Godric back before he could go too far. "God that was close."

"You're telling me." his voice was shaky, causing a frown to spread across his lips. I had a feeling Jackson didn't like feeling scared, or really anything that made him appear less than he was. "Jesus fucking Christ..."

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." My face fell as a tear slipped down my cheek. "This is all my fault. You never would have been put in this situation, any of it, if It wasn't for me. I'm sorry."

"Hey," he stopped me with a shake of his head, raising his hand to cup my cheek. "Don't even think about apologizing. None of this is your fault."

"Yes it is."

"I chose this." He tried to assure me, forcing on a smile that looked misplaced. "And I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now."

I wanted to cry at his words. How could he still want to protect me after he had nearly been torn apart at the hands of my former lover? How could he even want to be in the same room as me?

"I'm not going anywhere." He stared me dead in the eye. "I won't leave you."

That didn't just strike a chord with me, but Godric as well. My head snapped to the side when I heard movement across the room, finding Eric nearly pleading with his maker in their hushed tone. At feeling my gaze, Godric lifted his stare to meet mine. The moment our eyes locked, I could feel the sorrow seeping out of him. I wasn't sure _how_ I could feel his sadness, his guilt, his pain. But I did. I just couldn't explain it. It was just there. It just was.

"I can never truly express how sorry I am." It was Jackson he had attacked, but his apology was directed at me.

"Godric..." I went to stand, only for him to lift his hand to stop me.

"You deserve better than what I am." It pained him to say that. "You deserve so much better."

And with that, he was gone.

There were no parting words, absolutely no warning at all.

He was just gone.

I let out a soft cry, my eyes closing as the tears threatened to spill. "He's never going to be mine again, is he?"

"Hey, don't say that. So tonight might have been a bit of a setback but..." Jackson immediately wrapped an arm around me, crushing me to his chest in comfort.

"A bit?" Eric snarled. "Thanks to you I wouldn't be surprised if he tried meeting the god damn sun now."

"Don't say that." I shook my head. "He wouldn't..."

"Of course he would!" he hissed, his eyes narrowing as he took a step forward. "And it's all his fault."

"Don't blame him."

"If he had just shut up..."

"This isn't his fault." I did stand this time, trying to wipe away the few tears that had escaped. "Stop blaming him, Eric."

"I never should have sent him to watch over you. He only failed me." Eric looked passed me to where Jackson was pushing himself to his feet.

"Taylor...I think it would be best if you moved." Jackson braced himself against the counter. "Now."

"No." I stood my ground, glaring up at Eric as fiercely as I could. "This isn't his fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I pushed him. I wanted to know what he wasn't telling me."

"Yes, you did. You should have just kept your mouth shut." He returned the glare. "I thought bringing you here would fix everything. But you've just made everything worse."

"I told you from the beginning none of this would work!" I reminded him. "I knew coming here wouldn't fix anything. He just...he doesn't want me. And that's his own doing. I'm fighting, Eric. I'm doing _everything_ I can, but he just won't listen to me!"

"You should have tried harder."

"Hello, blood sweat and tears here." I threw my hands up in frustration. "I'm trying, Eric. I really am. I love him. I always will love him. And I think he still loves me. No, I know that he does. But he's so caught up in his self doubt that he won't let himself be with me. No matter how many times I tell him I'm better off with him than without him."

He just glared down at me, like he hadn't been listening to me at all. I thought for a moment, that he would just lash out at me. He seemed to be good at that. But he surprised me by letting out a long sigh, running his fingers through his hair before turning his glare to the side.

"Just figure out a way to fix this." He sent Jackson one last murderous glare. "And stop fucking shit up. Or you'll be unemployed _and_ dead."

And just like that, as quickly as Godric had, Eric too was gone, leaving Jackson and I alone in his apartment. The moment both vampires were gone, it felt like the suffocating tension slipped away. My shoulders slumped forward, a sigh sounding from my lips as I slowly turned around to face Jackson, fearful that he would just be dying to get rid of me after yet another death threat from Eric. But I was surprised when he crossed the kitchen with only a few strides, his fingertips lightly grazing over my cheek before tugging me against him in an embrace.

"I told you, Taylor, I'm not going anywhere."

I was grateful.

Because he was the only reliability I had in my life at that moment.

* * *

><p>It was hours later, well into the night, that I found myself standing in front of my bedroom window, gazing out at the millions of stars dancing in the sky. Jackson was asleep in the next room, though I hadn't been able to sleep a wink. Every time I would make my way towards the bed, I would flinch, remembering what had only occurred just hours before. I had nearly met my death and all because my body had rejected Eric's blood. Even my body only wanted Godric. Need, was more like it. My heart, body, and brain knew it. So why couldn't Godric just realize it already?<p>

I couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened in the last few weeks. But more importantly, the last few hours. Somehow, my body had begun to reject Eric's blood. I didn't understand how or why, but it did. I still remember the burning, the fire that flowed through my veins, trying desperately to rid itself of his blood. I remember being on the brink of death. The pain ceased after awhile, I had gone numb. I couldn't really see or hear. Everything was hazy.

Until he arrived.

Until Godric swept in and saved the day. Just as he had every single time in the past. He had always been my savior. He had always been the one who saved the day, no matter the circumstance, no matter the reason.

Maybe, just maybe, however, it was for a reason beyond obligation, beyond the bond that we shared, beyond the love I knew he had for me.

Maybe it was the same reason Eric's blood nearly killed me.

Maybe it was the same reason I felt complete around him, felt whole for the first time in my life.

I just couldn't understand why that all was.

What was he telling me? What did this all mean? It was right there in front of me, I could just barely grasp it, and yet I couldn't at the same time. I needed him to look me in the eye and tell me what the hell was going on.

Maybe it would be the only thing that could salvage what we once had.

Maybe it would be the only thing to keep Godric from meeting the sun.

"Stop." I scolded myself, shaking my head, and thoughts, away.

I needed to stop thinking about this, about all of it. I needed to sleep, because god knows I hadn't slept more than a few hours lately. I've been too worried about Godric, about what would transpire between us. Not to mention everything with the fellowship and the fact that they had found me, _again_. I didn't seem to be safe anywhere. Soon they would capture me, I knew that. I could feel it in my bones. And one of these times they were going to succeed in...

"No." I pulled myself away from the window. "Don't think that. You can't think like that."

"One would believe talking to yourself would be the first sign of insanity."

I jumped at the unexpected voice. My eyes snapped up to the window, catching a reflection I hadn't been expecting at all.

"Godric." I breathed out, wrapping my arms around myself as I slowly turned to face the vampire. "What are you...why are you here?"

"I wanted to come and apologize." He glanced away, almost as if he was shy. But I knew Godric well. and he wasn't one bit shy. "I reacted rashly this evening and I'm sorry."

"I'm honestly surprised you came here on your own accord." I admitted. Not once since that first night Godric discovered I was here had he come to me on his own free will. Even tonight, Godric had only shown up because Eric called him. The sad thing was, I honestly wasn't sure if he would have come otherwise. "Unless Eric made you come. He didn't, did he?"

"No." He shook his head. "Though he did on insist on it."

"So it was because of him then." My face fell.

His gaze rose to meet mine. "I came here because I wanted to...because I needed to. Not for any other reason."

I didn't really believe him. "I see."

Godric sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before taking a step forward. "I am sorry, Taylor. I shouldn't have reacted the way that I had. I know you care for this...seer."

"And it's obvious that you don't like him."

"If he makes you happy then I suppose it doesn't matter what I think." He shrugged.

"I suppose not." I nodded, though my lips dipped into a frown. "Alright, so you apologized. I guess you did what you came here to do."

Godric just stared across the room at me for the longest time, his orbs boring into mine. I felt entranced, no matter how uncomfortable, how on edge I was becoming. I just couldn't look away. In fact, I wanted, no needed, to be closer. On their own accord, my feet began moving, and by the time I realized what was happening, I was already halfway across the room.

And so was Godric.

We had met each other in the middle, neither of our gazes wavering. I barely even blinked. I just didn't want to look away in fear that he would too, or worse, leave just as quickly as he had come. It was almost as if someone had hypnotized me. I could do nothing but stare into those seas of blue as if I was staring into them for the first time. Time meant absolutely nothing to me. I couldn't register anything happening around me. All I was seeing, hearing, thinking was Godric. It was for that reason I never even realized how truly close we had gotten until I felt his cool touch on my cheek, his fingertips ever so slightly caressing along the lines of my jaw, his thumb ghosting across my bottom lip in such a way that caused me to shudder.

It was when his lips touched mine, however, that I truly _felt_ it.

It felt as if time had just stopped. Literally stopped. Everything was unmoving around us. There was no sound except for my surprisingly calm and steady heartbeat. There was an electric shock, however, a spark that ignited between us. I knew he could feel it. I was suddenly very aware of every little movement his body made. My hands moved just as my feet had, completely on their own, and were crawling up his chest. Only they were under his shirt and touching his bare chest. His own hands were in my hair, pulling me closer as our kiss deepened. It was as if the fourth of July had come early, fireworks ringing in my ears as our lips pressed together, as that passion I thought long gone returned.

Nothing, and yet everything made sense in that moment. I knew now more than ever that this was right. That being here, kissing Godric, touching him, being connected in this way, it was all completely right. We were supposed to be together. We were meant for one another. I could _feel_ it. How else could you explain any of it? How else could a two thousand year old vampire and a shy, naive seer fall in love so suddenly?

"Taylor." My name slipped from his lips, causing my whole body to shake with pleasure. A soft moan escaped my lips as my hands continued their exploring. His hands too, were beginning to move across my body, eliciting responses from every inch of my body.

Somehow we had moved, soon the backs of my legs hitting the end of the bed. How, I wasn't sure, but I felt myself being laid down on the soft bed, Godric gliding on top of me. I was losing track of time easier now. I had no idea what was happening, what was going on around me. It was like that kiss was all I could concentrate on. The moment our lips had touched, that had been it.

"You are mine." He whispered against my lips in a possessive manner I hadn't heard in too long.

"I love you." My eyes fluttered close as his lips danced across my jaw and down to my neck.

His tongue darted out, licking the length of my neck before I heard the distinct clicking sound of his fangs extended. I was so lost in the passion that was shooting through our bodies, pouring from his fingers into me, that I never even noticed when his fangs pressed against my pulsing vein, readying for an attack.

"Mine." He growled once more before suddenly, his fangs were deep into my neck, a gasp emitting from my lips.

Everything else was lost to me. It was like the entire world turned dark. I couldn't see, I couldn't move, I had absolutely no control of my body whatsoever.

But I could feel.

I could feel _everything_.

* * *

><p>I had no idea of the time as I woke up what I presumed to be hours later.<p>

Actually, I wasn't even sure if it was waking up. Because I wasn't even sure if I was asleep or not. To be honest, I wasn't even sure how I had gotten there, on my bed.

And naked.

I couldn't remember how I had gotten as bare as the day I had been born.

"What the..." I grumbled groggily, propping myself up onto my elbows and took a look around. I blinked away the sleep from my eyes, but it didn't help my foggy memory of the night before. I remembered nearly dying because of Eric's blood. I remembered Godric saving my life, again. I remembered Godric nearly attacking Jackson. And I even remembered Godric returning later to apologize. But after that, everything felt hazy. I vaguely remember feeling entranced as I stared into his eyes. I just barely could feel Godric's lips on mine.

But everything after that, nada.

Rubbing at my tired eyes, I sat up and took a look around. Clothes had been tossed everywhere, lying on the ground along with the bed sheets. That would be why I was suddenly very aware of the fact that I was naked. Shivering, I reached down to grab the sheets, only for my gaze to catch sight of the lump lying next to me in the bed. Only it wasn't just a lump.

It was Godric.

Completely naked.

And with the most peaceful smile upon his lips.

"What the fuck happened?" I whispered with a shake of my head, wishing now more than ever I could remember what had happened with Godric.

Not wanting to disturb him, I hesitantly reached over and touched his cheek ever so slightly. The moment my hand touched his cool skin, it was like an electric shock just shot through my body. My hand snapped away, but the feeling was still there, pulsing inside of me.

"I wish I could remember." I murmured to myself.

It was clear enough that in our current state, that we must have had sex. I wished I could remember. It had been far too long since we had been intimate. And I couldn't even remember a single minute of it. That was the worst thing about it.

Sighing, I let my gaze sweep over Godric's form, my eyes straying at a certain part of his anatomy for longer than I should have allowed. I quickly looked away once I realized what I was doing, my cheeks burning a deep shade of red as I let my stare rest on the contours of his chest. It was still amazing to me that when vampires rested, they truly were dead. Godric's chest didn't rise, there was no sound of breathing. He was as still as stone. It was almost unnerving to see him like this. It reminded me of what he was.

But it was the look of peacefulness spread across his face that reminded me that he wasn't dead, that inside of that sleeping vampire, was a wonderful person. Despite what he may believe about himself. He just looked so relaxed when he slept, like he didn't have such a heavy weight on his shoulders. He looked carefree, and more like the teenage boy he appeared. It was a nice, welcoming sight.

I was so caught up in admiring him, in lightly tracing the lines of his body, that I never even realized the time. It wasn't until the faintest smell of something burning that my attention was caught.

"What the..." I gazed up, only for my eyes to widen in horror.

It was morning.

The sun was rising.

And there was a vampire in my bed.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck." I panicked, my face paling as I caught sight of the smoke beginning to rise off his back as the rays of sunshine began to filter through the window. We had been so caught up in whatever we had been doing last night that I hadn't closed the drapes, leaving a defenceless Godric completely exposed to the elements. "Oh no. Oh fucking hell."

I had never sworn so much in my life as I jumped into action. This was reminding me too much of that morning in Dallas, when we stood on that rooftop and I pleaded for his life. Tears swam in my eyes as I bolted off the bed, throwing the thin sheet over his form in an attempt to hide him. But it was just too thin, and at Godric's ancient age, he would burst into flames in only a matter of seconds once the sun was up completely.

I had come here to try and stop Godric from trying to meet the sun again. And here he was, burning away because of some magical night we had that I couldn't even remember.

"Crap!" I darted towards the closet, rummaging around while muttering prayers to a god I hoped was listening to me now. Godric couldn't die on me. Not while he was just sleeping. Not after everything that had happened. Not like this damn it!

I didn't have the time to be thrilled when I found a tower of blankets on a shelf, ripping each out of the closet before tossing them on Godric, trying to strategically place each one so they were covering every inch of his body. I could still smell the faint burning, but the smoke had ceased. At least for now. It gave me time to hurry over to the window and tug it close. Only of course, this was the morning the drapes didn't want to work, getting caught on something and refusing to close. I yanked and yanked, tears streaming down my cheeks and I screamed and yelled at the damn drapes to just close.

"Taylor?"

At the sound of Jackson's voice, I twisted around to find the seer standing in the doorway with a look of confusion on his tired face. Neither of us spoke a word as he looked between the lump covered in blankets on the bed and my naked form trying to pull the drapes shut. He must have pieced together the clues, or hell, already _saw_ my panicked explanation, and came to a quick realization.

"Shit, what's he doing here?" Jackson shot across the room, and with one hard yank, the drapes closed.

I glared at the stupid pieces of fabric, hating that it hadn't taken much for the other seer while I had struggled for minutes.

"Taylor?" what felt like a shirt was being pushed into my hands, and it took me a minute to realize Jackson was now shirtless.

It took me another minute to realize why he was handing me his shirt, and needless to say, I was beyond embarrassed. I let out a squeak before quickly tugging the shirt on, thankful that it fell down to mid thigh over my small form and covered myself from view. Not that Jackson could actually _see_ me, but still.

"It's morning. The sun is up. Why is he still here?" Jackson took me by the shoulders to try and get me to focus. "Taylor?"

"Oh...uh..." I didn't know what to say. Because I didn't even know why Godric was still here. Hadn't he known the sun was close to rising? Shouldn't he have left before it grew unsafe? Vampires knew these sort of things, didn't they? Godric had always ensured that he was safe before sunrise in the past. So why hadn't he done the same this time. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Jackson raised an eyebrow. "How exactly do you not know?"

"I literally don't remember last night, Jackson. Honest."

He frowned down at me before looking over my shoulder to where Godric lay. "We need to move him. Once the sun has risen completely, I'm not sure if even these will keep the sun out entirely."

I knew he was right. The drapes weren't thick enough, and the blankets weren't exactly the best protection. He needed to be somewhere safe, somewhere without windows. But where?

"The bathroom." Jackson answered, almost as if he plucked the question right out of my head.

"The bathroom? You want to what, put a two thousand year old vampire in the bath tub?" I looked at him as if he had two heads.

"Do you have any better suggestions?"

Honestly, I didn't. The bathroom was the only room in the apartment that didn't have any windows. We couldn't exactly find a basement for him. This was the next best thing.

"Okay." I nodded. "Let's just move him quickly. I can't..."

"I know." Jackson nodded, squeezing my shoulders. "Come on, we'll get him to safety and then you can tell me what in the world happened tonight."

I followed behind Jackson and helped to somehow lift my dead weight of a lover off the bed, trying to keep him as hidden as possible. It was the most challenging thing I had ever done in my life.

Or at least one of the most challenging.

I still couldn't remember what happened last night. I probed my memories as we shuffled Godric to safety, and yet nothing. My mind was completely blank.

And that scared me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** so it's literally been forever since I've updated this fic. I apologize. inspiration likes to be a bitch to me half the time, and then there's icky work and life. but thankfully I only have 2 weeks left of work and then I'm off for a month before school starts. I'm hoping in that time to finish at least one or two of my fics (yeah I know, lets see how well that happens lol). My inspiration has returned for this fic, so expect hopefully some more chapters soon.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

_Fire._

_It was all around me._

_Smoke was choking me, causing me to gasp desperately for air as it filled my lungs, tainting my insides. The fire burned at my legs, crawling up my body slowly, drawing out the agony. Screams sounded around me and it took me a moment to realize the sound was emitting from my own lips. But my screams were not alone. There was another, behind me, the same binds that held me to that burning stage held him as well. I tried to focus, to understand what was happening around me, but the pain was just too unbearable. Darkness covered my vision as the fire grew, the flames licking at my skin, melting it away with glee._

"_Newlin!" I could faintly hear a growl below me before new screams sounded._

_But none of it mattered. _

_The fire was rising. The flame was enveloping me entirely now._

"_Taylor!"_

_There was a tightness in my chess and I inhaled my last breath, my heart beating its last beats as the flames consumed me, tearing my flesh apart, charring my insides to the core._

_I was dying._

I awoke with a fright, a gasp escaping my lips as it felt like someone had shoved their hand into my chest and fisted my heart, squeezing so tightly I could barely breathe.

"Shh, Taylor." A gentle voice caressed me, cool fingers massaging my tense shoulders in an act of comfort. "Just breathe."

I tried. I tried so hard to push the panic down, to try and erase the pain, the smell of burnt flesh – my own burnt flesh – but it was too difficult. My eyes weren't even opened. They remained squeezed shut as I hyperventilated. I could still vaguely feel the flames on my skin, causing me to shudder and struggle against the hands trying to restrain me. Whimpers escaped my lips as my closed eyes pooled with tears.

"Shh, you're safe my love."

That voice.

In the haze of the pain, of the fire, of the feeling of death, that voice was able to break through the tiniest of cracks.

"Godric?" my voice was tiny as my body stilled.

"I'm here." The backs of his fingers began to stroke my tear stained cheek. "I'm right here, Taylor."

It was like that was all I needed to hear. And in a way, it was. My body immediately relaxed, reacting to Godric's words and touches like it always had. He had always been able to calm me with a simple gaze. He had always been able to make all the troubles in the world disappear with a mere touch.

"Can you open your eyes for me?" he coaxed softly, one hand petting my hair soothingly.

I sighed but nodded, my eyes slowly drawing open. Part of me expected to find myself trapped in a ring of fire, flames dancing around my burning body. But instead, I found myself on the bathroom floor of Jackson's apartment, Godric's beautiful blue eyes staring at me in concern. The moment our eyes locked, it was like something just snapped inside of me. The tears multiplied, my body beginning to shake as I clutched onto him. He stiffened at first, but after a moment, his arms drew around me tightly, almost in the same fashion he had held me so many months ago.

"Everything's going to be alright, my love." He whispered in my ear, stroking my shorter locks in an attempt to calm me. "It was just a dream."

Only I knew that wasn't true.

I knew in the pit of my stomach that it wasn't just a dream.

It was a vision. One that reminded me a bit too much like the last vision I had, a vision I had shuffled to the side once the drama of trying to convince Godric to love me as he once had had taken over my life. But now there was no possible way to ignore this vision. It was one hell of a message from whoever was up there guiding me along this bumpy ass road.

"It wasn't a dream, Godric." I managed to pull myself together, rubbing at my teary eyes, as I pulled away from Godric. "It was a vision."

He didn't seem surprised at this revelation.

"I had a feeling." He nodded. "But I hadn't been sure."

"How did..." I quickly shook the question away, however. Now wasn't the time. I couldn't try and understand Godric's secrets. Right now, we needed to figure out why two of my most recent visions included the same exact thing that I didn't even understand until now. And it didn't take a seer to know who exactly would want to do such a horrific thing. "It's Steve Newlin, Godric. I know what he has planned for me."

Godric's expression hardened, a darkness lurking behind those usually calm blue orbs. "Fire. It has to do with fire, doesn't it?"

"Yes. But how did you know?" my eyebrows furrowed.

"I could feel it." he rubbed his hands together. "I could feel the fire burning my own skin and yet when I awoke, nothing. But I could still feel it. It was agonizing. It wasn't until I found you here, shaking on the floor, that I realized you were having a vision."

"But how could you feel what I was feeling?" Well maybe I couldn't just ignore the elephant in the room. Especially when I knew this had a direct relation to what may or may not have happened last night. I still couldn't remember. I tried, during the day, to try and talk it out with Jackson, to try and piece everything together. But my memories were blank. I couldn't remember a damn thing. But why? And how? "What happened last night, Godric? Do you...do you remember anything?"

Godric frowned, his gaze dropping. It took only the two of us a moment before realizing he was completely naked and we were still on the bathroom floor. Within a flash, Godric had lifted me onto my feet, yanking a towel from the towel rack around his waist.

"Godric?" I prodded, hoping he could fill in the blanks. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Why did I awake in the bathtub?" he glanced at the blanket lined bathtub, his forehead creased as he tried to understand why he wasn't safely tucked at home.

"You fell asleep here." I answered slowly, my mind reeling. Did he not remember either? "Well not here, but my bedroom. When I woke up this morning you were...well you were still here."

"But how?" Godric raised his gaze to meet mine, confusion littering his face. "Never in my two thousand years of existence have I ever ignored the call of the sun."

"Do you remember anything at all from last night?" I pressed.

His eyebrows furrowed together as he thought, as he too tried to piece together the last few hours of last night that seemed utterly lost to us.

"Godric?"

"I remember coming here, to you." His fingertips grazed across my cheek. "I remember being drawn to you in a way I never had before."

"And after that? Do you remember what happened after that? Do you remember what led you to not leave this morning?"

He looked me dead in the eye. "I do not"

My face fell. If Godric couldn't remember what happened last night, then how in the hell were we supposed to understand what had happened to us and how not to let it happen again?

"I do, however, remember your touch." His eyes fluttered close as his body moved closer to mine. My breath was caught in my throat as his touch traced the lines of my jaw before falling down to my neck. I shuddered at his feather light touch. It felt like an electric shock shooting from my neck right down to the tips of my toes. I found myself leaning into his touch, my own eyes closing as a soft hum of content slipped from my lips. I could have stayed like that for hours, to just be able to feel him again, to be so close. It had been so long since the last time we had happily been in one another's presence.

The moment, however, was interrupted by a loud crashing sound further into the apartment. I didn't even have time to open my eyes before the bathroom door was banging open.

"Godric."

Godric and I shared a sigh as his hand reluctantly fell back down to his side as he stepped away from me, turning his body towards the doorway. My eyes slowly opened and it took all of my will power not to want to throw whatever I could find at the interrupting Eric.

"You're safe." Eric's orbs swept over Godric, as if expecting him to be nothing but ash. "You never returned last night, and then when I woke I felt that you were here..."

"I'm fine, my son." Godric nodded in assurance. "It seems I lost myself last night."

Eric's gaze immediately snapped towards me, his eyes narrowing in accusation. "What did you do?"

"Hey!" I threw my hands up in defence. "I did absolutely nothing. I don't even remember what happened last night."

Eric, of course, didn't seem to believe me. "He's two thousand years old, not an idiotic new born. Whatever you did could have..."

"She did nothing wrong, Eric." Godric laid a hand on Eric's arm, pulling his attention back down onto him. "In fact, if it were not for her, I may not be here before you."

"Jackson helped." I shrugged. "I wouldn't have been able to carry you in here by myself. He helped."

"I suppose I'll have to thank him. After my many apologies." Godric added as an afterthought. "I regret my actions last night"

"It doesn't matter." I shook my head.

"But it does." Godric sighed as he sent me a glance. "I lose my control whenever I'm around you, Taylor. I have ever since that first night we met. I never should have sought you out night after night. I should have kept my distance. But I couldn't."

"I'm glad you didn't."

He smiled sadly. "I've brought you a world of pain, all because I couldn't control my urges. Last night I could have killed someone who has grown to mean a great deal to you, all because the monster from within could not withstand another male in your life. I was jealous, with no right to be, and I nearly took his life. You will never understand how truly sorry I am for that."

I wanted to reach out to him, to hold him, to tell him that none of it mattered. He made a mistake. He slipped. There was nothing wrong with that. We all made mistakes, even us humans. Hell, we seem to make a hell of a lot of them. What made his mistakes worse than ours?

But I knew nothing I said, or did, would change his frame of mind. And that was the most frustrating part. Whatever had happened last night, not even that had deterred Godric from his guilt, from the shame he had held long before I ever came into his life.

And that scared me. Would I be able to get through to him? Or was he a lost cause?

"Can we get back to the fact that you accidentally fell asleep and _could have died_?" Eric thrust us back into the subject that needed to be addressed. "You could have died, Godric. I don't care what the hell happened, just make damn sure it doesn't happen again. I won't lose you for being careless."

Godric gazed up at his progeny. Any other maker, I was sure, would reprimand him for his lack of respect, for talking to him in such a manner. And yet Godric hardly ever raised his voice to Eric.

"One would think you were the maker, not the other way around." Godric mused. "But I do intend to ensure this does not happen again. You were right; last night, whether we might remember it or not, was careless and reckless."

"But fucking awesome." I muttered. I knew that much. I may not remember what exactly went down, or how it had left us without any memory of the events, but I _did_ know that it was brilliant, that it was the greatest night of my life.

"It cannot happen again, Taylor." Godric sent me a pointed look. "It was too dangerous. In all of my years, I have never blacked out, I have never lost a few hours like I had last night. We both lost control, and we cannot let it happen ever again."

I didn't trust my voice and instead just glared up at the ceiling.

Maybe this was a lost cause.

"None of this even matters." Godric sighed heavily. "While I wish to remember what happened last night or how, we have more pressing matters. Such as Taylor's vision."

"She had a vision?" there was no hiding the interest in Eric's voice.

"Just now, yes."

The two started to discuss the vision, though not even Godric understood what I saw. He had _felt_ the fire, the pain, the pure agony. But he never saw as the flames consumed my body, he never smelt as the skin was charred from my body, as my insides melted away. He knew absolutely nothing and yet the two were talking as if I weren't even there.

"It wasn't the first." I interjected, lowering my gaze from the ceiling to the two vampires. "It wasn't the first vision I've had lately."

Both set of eyes were curiously on me.

"You never told us of any other vision." Eric crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was a bit preoccupied with everything else going on." I shrugged, wrapping my own arms around myself. "It was just after I got here and everything was happening so fast I didn't really have any time to digest what I saw. Not until now, that is."

"And?" Eric pressed. He always did seem more interested when it had to do with my visions, with the gift I was cursed with. That shouldn't have surprised me, however. Eric was the type to use whoever and whatever to gain the advantage, to have all the power. And I just happened to be an added pawn.

"And I know what Steve Newlin has planned for me." I shuddered as I thought back to both visions. The first, I remember watching as two forms burned, as they were burnt at the stake, as I smelt their charred flesh in horror. And now, now I understood exactly who I had watched burning to death.

Me.

"Well..." Eric waved at me to continue.

"Well what?" I snapped at him. "Don't worry, Eric, it doesn't involve you. Or at least I don't think it does, so you can rest easy."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Do you think all I care about is myself, teacup?"

"Yes." I stated point blankly. It was the truth, after all.

He just snickered, a smirk spreading across his lips. "You know absolutely nothing, little one."

"Enough. Both of you." Godric stepped between us in an attempt to end our bickering, just as he had done from the very beginning. "Taylor, can you tell us what you saw? Anything will help to protect you."

"I don't know about that Godric." I sighed while running a hand through my hair. "You and I both know my visions seem to come true, no matter how hard we try and stop them."

"It doesn't have to be that way. Whatever it is, we can protect you. I won't let him hurt you, not again." He insisted. "But you need to let us. What did you see, Taylor? What was it that frightened you so?"

I caught his gaze and I could feel the tears returning to my eyes. I quickly shook my head, willing the tears away as I moved backwards until I was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, my arms wrapping tightly around myself.

"I...I was..." it was hard to say out loud. It was hard to even acknowledge. This wasn't the seventeenth century. People didn't just go around burning others at the stake. And now I had to live knowing that this was my fate. I was destined to be strapped to a pile of burning wood, absolutely helpless as the flames consumed my body, as I was tortured within an inch of my life as spectators watched with joy. How was I supposed to just accept that? It was terrifying. It was an absolute nightmare.

"Whatever you saw, Taylor, I will not allow it to happen." Godric was before me in a flash, kneeling on the tiled ground as he cupped my cheeks with his cool, but comforting hands. "I will not lose you to that monster. Whatever it takes, my love. I will go to the end of the world and back to ensure your safety."

I wanted to believe him. I wanted him to take away the vision, to take away all the pain and put me at ease. But he couldn't. Because each and every time these visions came true. It didn't matter how hard we planned, it didn't matter what we did or said, they always seemed to come true.

"Love?" his thumb brushed away a stray tear. He closed the gap between us, his lips just barely ghosting across mine. "Tell me what you saw; tell me how we can protect you."

There was a rising lump in my throat as I fought not to cry. My hands shook, my knees knocking together in fear. I didn't want to die. I was too young. I was nearly twenty. I was just starting to come to terms with the fact that I was different, that I was a seer and no matter what I did, nothing would ever change that. I didn't want to die now, and not so gruesomely. I wanted this all to be some lie, or some horrible nightmare that would never come true.

But that wasn't how these visions worked.

"Tell me." he coaxed. "Tell me and I can help you."

"I..." my voice was shaky and barely above a whisper. But that was just loud enough for Godric to hear. "I saw myself...I was there as they were...they were...oh god, Godric, I was burning at the stake."

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't be up here alone."<p>

I sighed as I tried to tune out Eric's voice. I had escaped to the roof of the building, thankful that Jackson had mentioned the one place he liked to go and think. I just couldn't be in that apartment any longer. All three of them were trying to make a plan of attack. I just couldn't listen to them anymore. I didn't want to think about the soon to be gruesome end to my life. I just wanted to forget, even just for a little while.

"Someone could see you."

"And if they can grow wings and fly up here, then they deserve to kidnap me." I mumbled, tightening my arms around myself as I glanced over my shoulder to where Eric was slowly approaching me. "What do you want, Eric?"

"Godric's worried." His hands were stuffed into his pockets, his face a blank mask.

"When isn't he?"

"Touché." He nodded. "But he does have a right to be."

"I just don't want to talk about this right now, Eric. I just want to forget what I saw." I rubbed at my arms. The cool air felt nice on my bare arms. It numbed away the lingering burning sensation from the vision.

"You can't just forget." Eric came to a stop at my side, his gaze wandering over the lit city. "We need to prepare ourselves for what's to come."

"There's no we." I snapped, my expression hardening. "There's only a me. I didn't see you burning at the stake. I didn't see your life being taken. It was only mine."

"There was another." He pointed out. "You told us there was another with you. It could have been any one of us."

"It wasn't Godric." I shook my head. "The first vision I had, it was from his perspective. I've already told you all this."

"So that leaves Jackson and I, or any other number of people. We need to discuss this."

"You do this to me every time." I turned on him, the anger inside of me boiling. It was easier to turn my fear into anger. It was easier to be furious with him, with the entire world even, then to think about what was to come. "You push and push until I'm at my breaking point. I can't see what I haven't been shown. I can't make it happen. So stop it already! I'm not a damn crystal ball!"

Eric watched me out the corner of his eye, not uttering a sound and looking utterly bored and uncaring. And that just threw me over the edge. I shoved at his arm, not expecting much to happen, but it made me the slightest bit better. He didn't budge of course; he didn't even make a sound. He just stood there, as still as a rock as I pushed at his arm again. And again. And again. Until finally, he sighed and grabbed my wrists in his large hands, using just enough force to halt my pathetic attempts.

"Stop." He sent me a pointed look, his voice firm as his grip tightened just enough to stop my squirming. "You're worse than an annoying little mosquito, you know that?"

"I hate you."

"And I hate you too, teacup." He rolled his eyed. "But that doesn't change a damn thing. Do you really think I'm just going to let the fellowship harm you? The minute they kill you, Godric will be next. He'd step out into the sun the first chance he got. And I'm not about to lose my maker. If that means I have to ensure you life a nice, long, healthy life, then so be it. So stop making this harder for us all and just cooperate!"

He glared down at me, flames dancing in his eyes as he jostled me just enough to ensure I got the point. I tried to swallow back the rising lump, to force back the emotions that threatened to spill, but I just wasn't as strong as I wished I was.

"I don't want to die." I whispered, my bottom lip beginning to tremble.

Eric's expression hardened. "Don't. Don't do that. Don't cry. You always cry."

"I'm not crying." I insisted, his hold on my wrists loosening so I could tug them out of his grasps and rub at my wet orbs. I hated Eric seeing me like this, and it had happened one too many times in the last few weeks. I was tired of looking like a mess, of feeling so weak and helpless. But that's all I was. It wasn't like I had an actual power. It wasn't like I could defend myself against the Fellowship and their plans. I was just a seer. I could only watch as my visions came true.

"Yes you are." Eric sighed heavily, surprising me when he took my face in his hands, shoving my own hands away as his thumbs brushed across my cheeks. "And that needs to stop now. You know I hate it when you cry."

I just muttered incoherently under my breath, my gaze meeting the ground as I was too embarrassed to glance up at him. It didn't matter, however, as he caught my chin in his grasps a moment later and forced my gaze up.

"Listen to me, Taylor, because I'm only going to say this once." His icy blue orbs bore into mine with such intensity I found myself speechless and unable to move. "You are not going to die. Do you understand that? You might be a tiny, annoying brat that I wished my maker had never fallen for, but he has. And I'm not about to lose him because of the damn fellowship of the sun. So get your shit together, teacup, and tell me _everything_."

I was always shocked when Eric had a rare, kind moment. They were few and far between, but they did exist. I had seen more of this shockingly caring side of the vampire in the last handful of weeks than in the months I knew him prior.

"You need to tell me everything. Every little detail, even the smallest thing, can help us. No one is going to let you die, is that understood?"

I wasn't able to nod, his grip holding my head completely still, but I hoped the look in my eyes as I gazed into his gave him the answer he sought. I didn't trust my voice to speak, not yet anyways.

"Good. Now, from the beginning, tell me everything you saw."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** alright, so I'm finally done school, I'm back from my vacation, and I have exactly a month before school. I'm really hoping to put a big dent in this, and all of my fics in this next month. once school starts, things are going to be hectic and I doubt I'll have much time to write until Christmas Break. I'm sure there will be stress relieving chapters, but it's not going to be a constant thing. My goal was to have every fic finished by september, but I overestimated my focus lol. Just wanted to give y'all a heads up that if I disappear for a handful of months, it's not because I'm abandoning anything.


	19. MAJOR UPDATE

Hey everyone,

I'm sorry to say that this isn't a chapter, but it is an update of sorts!

After long consideration, I have decided to rewrite Taylor and Godric's adventure. This includes A Moment Changes Everything. While I love what I have written, there's just a whole lot of plot holes and annoyances that I have found. And honestly, I just have no idea where I was taking this. Which is plenty frustrating because I have so many ideas for these two, and I damn well just want these two to have a nice little happy ending.

So a re-write is happening. This isn't just going to be minor changes. This is an entire re-write. While the premise will remain the same, with a very similar plot and storyline, there will be rather major changes and arcs. So if you are somehow still with me, I would love to encourage you to read **Wake Me Up **when it is posted shortly. The ending will be significantly different, as I'm not sure there will even be a sequel (or if there is, it will be very much different than this one).

Thank you all for sticking with me. I still get reviews and PMs asking me to continue. And I am. Just in a slightly different way.

There might actually be a happy ending this time ;)


End file.
